The songs that define our love
by Escritora submarina
Summary: For Irie Naoki life could not be perfect; his peace and quiet. Until one day the sudden appearance of Aihara Kotoko in his life was the end of his peace. Aihara Kotoko a cero feminine girl, but with good qualities will make the genius see that life is not only about studying to be the best, but to learn to live life and discover in it it's true happiness. (1st part)
1. Prologue

If the madness of youth were a virtue, history world would have another course.

Young people can be crazy, serious, funny, obstinate, curious, intelligent, among other things.

For some to live with the rest can be angry-some and therefore, avoiding friendships that are toxic in life is essential. That was Irie Naoki.

A seventeen year old boy, with short brown hair, brown eyes with grayish elongated tones, prominent stature, slim, incredibly attractive and intelligent with and IQ of 200, cold personality and even some will say despot. In short, a young man of high qualities and physical attributes that turned him into the perfect boy for all the girls with good eye.

Although popular with young Tonan high school students, they were of no interest to him. What's more, they were ridiculous to him for wanting yo get his attention through letters, flirting with their eyes, accidentally hitting him on the shoulder while passing by, taking pictures of him at a distance, and so one. He thought that was disgusting. Even harmful to his eyesight.

He thought he wouldn't find no one to spend the rest of his life with and feel fulfilled, but none of the women in his school seemed attractive nor entertaining to him.

So looking for love among the crowds of Tokyo, would be very boring and he opted to have a quiet life without interruptions of anything or anyone.

His quiet, boring life was not expected to be interrupted for unknown reasons.

A reason better known as destiny.

* * *

**PD.** The songs for a majority are in Spanish furthermore, enjoy the story.


	2. Life interrupted

-I don't want it-

Naoki's cold words sounded down the schools aisle having in front of him a peculiar-looking boy unlike the other girls who had given him a love letter. He looked at him annoyed at seeing he had rejected the letter he offered. He took an ignoring half-turn, assuming the role of a whole king.

-Hey!- He cried forcefully, to which he ignored of course. -Come back here!-

He continued to walk with the shadow of his best friend advancing on par with him. A boy with glasses and curly blonde hair who took the second place in the academic post. The boy ran to him rumbling the aisle with every step he took, shortly he stood in front of him, taking him from the tie drawing his expressionless face to his.

-Accept the letter- He ordered with a frown and menacing voice.

-I don't like boys- He said in derogatory tone, making him irritated by the cold affirmation of him.

-You should not judge people before you know them- He threw more of his tie towards his face wearing a feigned smile and at the moment when he opened his mouth to say something, he put the letter in his mouth realizing the tie suddenly, so that he went backwards. Being ridiculed in from of all those who looked at him with respect. -What you do with it I could care less, you can do whatever you want- He smiled proudly, rubbing his hands as if he had grabbed something disgusting and wanted to disinfect it. -My work here is done-

He withdrew without saying more.

* * *

Recovering from the confrontation with that boy, Naoki decided to discard the letter as soon as the class ended. He felt annoyed by the action of that person. That humiliation was outrageous for him, damaging his impeccable reputation as the perfect boy wanted by all.

Out of recess, his best friend: Watanabe. Approached him bewildered.

-Naoki-kun?-

-Yes- He spoke cold and a little annoyed.

-That person you rejected- He doubted whether to finish the sentence or not, so Naoki pressured him to say the rest. -It is not a man, it is a woman-

-She does not look like one- He said annoyed. -Besides, I'm note interested in women-

-I just wanted you to know that- He said shyly.

Despite being friends since high school, he still felt intimidated by the cold personality of Naoki.

-I don't care about that- He went to the trash can and threw away the letter, no matter what the rest of his companions saw.

-You mean Aihara-san?- He asked confusedly.

-Who?- He opened his Bento, sitting in the backyard of the school, where no one interrupted him.

-The girl you rejected- Watanabe said in a low voice.

-I told you that I don't care- He finished Watanabe's conversation regarding the alleged girl who gave him a love letter, he was careless and began to get annoyed by the humiliation he received from that person. Did she not have education?

-But…-

-I don't want to talk about it- It seemed more of an order than anything else. Even though he didn't want to talk about it, he never stopped thinking about the manly aspect of that girl. Her physique was different from the rest, because she wore the men's uniform, short and well-groomed black hair. However, the hazel eyes captured his attention and her confident attitude in what she said and it seemed different, because the girls who declared their love for him used to blush and being shy, but not this.

He returned to his classroom quietly, when someone took him by the arm hard. When he turned around to see who it was, he felt annoyed because of all the people in the school, it was the girl from this morning.

-I saw you thrown away my friend's letter- She sounded annoyed. -More respect, huh?-

-And what you say about yourself?- He retorted. -Tomboy-

-What did you say?- She was altered, releasing his arm, looking threatened. He noticed her weak point and took it as an invitation to continue speaking. -You should assume more the role of being a woman, because in my view, you are closer to having a girlfriend than a decent couple- He did not see the blow in the stomach with a backpack that she brought from behind.

-And you should analyze what you say before saying pure stupidity- She topped his argument at the eyes of class A, where he was the best of all. -Barking dogs do not bite-

_What kind of girl is that? How dare you talk to me that way? No one in this school has ever dared to speak to me like that,_ he thought with the stomach echoing a knot and an intense headache.

Twice in the day she humiliated him in front of his companions, and not only class A, but for all the other classes of the same year. He would not stay silent, he would prove her wrong and the best way to do it was indifference.

_I'd show that girl that I don't care about anything she told me._

**Pd**: I apologize beforehand that my English is not the best, so please don't be to harsh on the narrative and the words used.

Leaving that aside, enjoy the story.


	3. Girl without a home

-Naoki-kun, are you okay? you look frustrated- The worried face of his best friend appeared in front of him at the end of class. -Be careful with, Aihara-san, she is dangerous if you offend her- He warned walking at his pace, adjusting his glasses.

-Don't even mention her- He retorted putting a hand over his temple, massaging himself. -Aihara, you say?-

-Yes, Aihara Kotoko-san- He mentioned as if was an important notice. -From class F, basketball player from the men's team, the worst student from her class-

-How do you know all that?- He demanded to know, with a raised eyebrow. He knew that his best friend liked gossip and did not hesitated to share the information to him.

-Well I have seen her- He reiterated in an intimidated voice.

-Hm-

Naoki had not been so volatile in his emotions for years and to have shown indifference was a trauma from the past caused by the brazenness of his crazy mother. Nothing good came from that woman and much less from the rest of the woman of the country. He hated being humiliated by a woman, especially his mother.

He would not allow himself to be trampled by a stupid letter from someone else, nor would he accept an apology from that girl for all the money in the world. Aihara Kotoko meant danger.

* * *

That night resting at home, his younger brother, Irie Yuuki watched television with his father, Shigeki. The frustration of his day dissipated with the passing of the hours, and he was relaxed reading an aeronautics book without much interest.

-Oh no!- His father exclaimed, worried.

-What happened?- He looked upon from his book.

-There was a 2nd grade earthquake and a new house fell- He announced alarmed.

-It is ridiculous that a house felt with an earthquake of that magnitude- The genius boy said.

-A few minutes afterward they announced from who was the house destroyed by the small earthquake, his father shouted again with concern and bewilderment, calling his wife, Noriko, in a hurry.

-Why so much scandal, honey?-

-Ai-chan!- He pointed at the television. -His house collapsed and now he doesn't have where to stay-

-Your childhood friend?- His wife questioned interested.

-Yes, and he also has a boy, look!-

-Isn't he a very effeminate boy?-

Naoki peered up at the television out of pure curiosity, seeing that it was nothing more and nothing less than Aihara Kotoko wearing sports clothes (baggy blue knee length shorts, loose blue tank top with a white diagonal line and the number fourteen behind and a carved letter that read "Aihara"), her hair standing on peaks like a porcupine, her face disarranged from her body and a man beside her completely shattered.

-What I know is a boy- Commented, Shigeki. -The sex of his child is the least, I'll go talk to Ai-chan- He took the phone and went to his studio to make the call.

-Mom, that man is Otou-san's friend?- Asked Yuuki.

-Ah, of course- Noriko sat on the light green sofa where Yuuki sat. -They were friends since childhood and Mr. Aihara helped Otou-san in the worst moments when Pandai was barely developing and he never returned the favor of all the things that Ai-cah did in the past-

-Ready! Tomorrow we will have two special guests in the house- Shigeki announced with a sense of pride.

-Yes! We'll have visitors- Noriko jumped in rejoice. -We need some noice in this house, don't we, honey?-

-Yes, yes- His father sang.

-Yuuki, you will move to Onii-chan's room- His mother ordered enthusiastically.

-But-

-Cero buts, tomorrow we will have two new members in the family and there is so much to be done-

Naoki did not know how to feel, but whatever it was, he knew it would not be good for his reputation or mental state. Aihara Kotoko meant danger. He could not afford having her living in his house, and without knowing how long they would star. It sounded terrible.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but based on the events of that morning, it would mean noise and problems. Two things he hated.

He did not want to think about having to see that girl everyday, even on weekends.

_This cannot be happening to me, it's terrible. That crazy girl here? Dad is a fool for doing that and mom another for letting him._ He thought.


	4. Girl without a home (part 2)

His route to school had never been so annoying, so much that the headache he suffered the night before persisted.

He look impeccable, as always, his suit well put and clean, the perfect complexion, brown hair lucid and refreshing, well breakfasted and with the brain most envied by the students.

You will say that nothing could go wrong, but we must not anticipate the facts regarding his short life. Nothing is perfect and Irie Naoki knew it.

Upon entering through the bars of the school he ran into three male students announcing donations. The sign they carried on their chest in a cardboard box with black ribbons, said **"Donations for the adorable Aihara Kotoko".**

-Donate, please- Shouted the one who seemed to be the leader of the three. A man with a face like a monkey, curly black hair in the shape of Elvis Presley but a cheap and poorly made copy, with a shrill voice. -Help! Be generous with the most beautiful girl in Tonan-

-Kin-chan, what the heck do you think you are doing?- Aihara Kotoko appeared behind him with the same expression she used when he rejected the letter. Curiously, he was amused to see her frowning holding her hans on her waist.

-Auditing yourself, my love, yesterday you lost your house- Ignoring the claims that she made without achieving good results.

-It's not necessary- She complained.

Naoki could not avoid entering the school with the feeling of being observed by the rest of the students, some looks of respect, others of admiration, some whispered how attractive he looked in person, etc.

-Ah, Irie- The monkey face shouted, through a megaphone he pulled out of his back. Kotoko turned to see him pass, she rolled his eyes up in annoyance at his presence.

-Why don't you apologize to Kotoko? You rejected her letter, don't you feel ashamed of yourself?-

-That was not my letter- She interjected.

-Save yourself the words, Kotoko, this cold guy was the cause for which you lost your house- He said with confidence. She stood with her face distorted.

-You are saying that I caused the grade two earthquake?- He said ironically.

-Yes, your evil can be spread anywhere-

-What nonsense are you saying, Kin-chan?- Kotoko shoved him roughly.

-Why don't you come and cooperate, so that Kotoko can have her new house- The monkey face insisted through the megaphone. -Look at her coming to school smiling and energetic after losing her house. Don't you feel moved?-

-Shut up already- She covered her ears, twitching. Naoki could not help but to smile sideways. It was funny to see her like that, after humiliating him the da before.

-Do you need donations? Here I have something to spare- He said in mockery. He took out his wallet, when an aggressive hand with intense touch grabbed his wrist and a pair of hazel eyes looked at him with intensity. -What? Are you not allowing me to help you?-

-I don't need your pity- She said with annoyance. -Besides, the letter was not mine, I just filled the role of messenger- She released his wrist without looking at him anymore, changing his gaze to the monkey face boy. When he least expected it, Kotoko punched him in the face with her right hand, and a knee in the pit of his stomach. She took the megaphone from the monkey face boy, saying. -Those who donated come for your money, because I don't need it-

-Kotoko, my love, I just wanted to help you- The monkey face boy knelt before her, wanting to hold one of her legs. Naoki thought he looked funny making a fool out of himself after receiving a beating.

-I appreciate that you worry about me- She said in a slightly calm voice. -But I don't need your pity-

-Kotoko!- Shouted a boy from class E. She smiled gladly to see him. -Want to play some basketball before class?- He offered hew the ball he was holding.

-Sure- She held the ball, watching it for a few seconds before leaving to which Naoki noticed that something in her hazel eyes changed. They lit up.

She was homeless and she smiled when she saw a simple ball?

What the heck is with that girl?

-Kotoko, my love, wait for me, don't go away- The monkey face boy screamed desperately on the ground, trying yo recover from the beating she gave him.


	5. Living together is not a bad idea

In the time between classes, he stood up to stretch his numbed legs after sitting for so long in the seat close to the window, in the farthest corner of the classroom.

When he got closer to the window, opening himself to inhale fresh air, he noticed a little human figure in the basketball court playing by itself. _Probably Aihara_, he thought.

He looked how she made the moves, passing the ball between her short legs, dunking the ball with aim. She turned around with skill and agility, she ran with losing control of her feet, dunking the ball again, and the circle repeated itself.

She didn't have on the suit of the uniform, so he looked at her arms, although they looked thick and thin, like a girl, they were strong; the sweat escaping from her head made her look interesting at a distance. The short hair bounced with every single jump she had, passing the ball to one hand to another, bouncing it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Maybe living together might not be a bad idea_, he told himself.

-Looking at Aihara? Eh?- Watanabe elbowed him with picardy. -Yesterday you insisted that I didn't mentioned her- He looked at him with an intense look of nuisance.

-Do I have to look only at her?- Inquired in a menacing voice. -I can see other things-

-I'm sorry- He pretended not to hear, elevating his arms at the altitud of his chest like a protection.

-Since when Aihara is a topic of conversation?- He complained before returning to his seat to read a book of riddles for bored people.

-But she is one of the best of the basketball team- His friend reproached with an awe expression. -In reality she is not as bad as you think-

-I don't care- He ended the conversation with severity, thing that he was an expert at.

By the hour of lunch, he went downstairs with his Bento on hand, passing through the soccer and tenis courts, bumping into the basketball court. He missed that his steps took him towards there, but the curiosity of seeing Aihara playing by herself was intriguing.

Looking that she was still playing alone, he noted that her shirt was soaked in sweat, her straight black hair was also soaking and it moved with much detail than dried.

How much time could she spend playing?

Before saying something, at a turn she noticed him; he stood there observing her with the Bento in hand and his altive pose of preposition caused Aihara a sudden irritation.

-You came to tell me something?- She got closer, leaving the ball on the ground of the court.

-What? Are you perhaps tired of playing by yourself?- He inquired ironically. She raised her eyebrows, in disbelief. It got his attention that she did not possess feminine curves, but a flat stomach and flat-chested. At a simple glance she didn't look like a woman.

-Sorry?- She smiled sideways, crossing her arms, analyzing him.

-I mean, loneliness can invite people to madness- He continued with irony in his voice. -Didn't you knew that? Ah!- He pretended being confused, before recovering to his altive posture. -You are from class F, maybe that's why you don't know that- He smiled ironically, making a half-turn seeing that she didn't understand what he said, although he did felt triumphed for giving her an argument which she couldn't refute like the day before.

-Wait!- She took him from the arm, implying a disconcert tone.

-What?- He turned around facing her sweaty face. She released him noting that he looked at her.

-I was very harsh with you yesterday- She confessed, resting down her head like a troubled child. -I don't normally act like that, and I apologize if I hurt you in any way or made you feel bad, truthfully it was not my intention- She raised her head.

Naoki was surprised to see she had apologized to him, Is it that she truly regretted the actions of the previous day? Or was it a pretended act? However, he would agree to corroborate Kotoko's intentions.

-All right-

She got up suddenly with an ear to ear smile, which caught him off guard. _What a strange girl_, he thought.

-Really?-

He nodded haughtily, rolling his eyes.

-Well, the one you owe an explanation is to my friend for rejecting her letter and throwing it in the trash. She's Akisuki Nara from class F, she spent several days trying to give you that letter but she was afraid to do it so she asked me- She explained in detail the matter of her friend taking him by surprise for the third time in the day. -I admit that It did bother me because you rejected it without even reading it, but I was also to blame for having told you that I could care less about what you did with the letter. I'd just like for you to tell her that you're not interested, or whatever you're feeling, sho she can feel calm-

-Do you see me as a pigeon sender?- He inquired with nuisance for the petition she was asking for.

-No, nothing of the sort- She said giving him a shake in his shoulder. -By the way, yesterday I didn't present myself. I'm Aihara Kotoko- She extended her hand with confidence. -A pleasure to meet you-

-Ag!- He massaged his temple with both hands, rejecting the contact that she suggested. -Are you really a girl?- He thought loudly.

-I will take that as a compliment- She smiled, brushing of her head with the hand she had offered moments before. -It's the first time we talk-

Naoki scanned her with a look; she was very confusing for him, even though it was their third encounter.

-Yes- He agreed soporific.

-You know?- She said curiously. -I didn't know who you were until Akisuki told me to give you the letter-

-Me neither- He responder uninterested.

-How do you say was you're name?- She asked with a forgetful gesture. -Irie, what?- She furred her face.

-Irie Naoki- He spouted harshly, rolling his eyes. How can a girl like that exist? So weird and forgetful, she even forgot his name!

-Oh! Yes- She hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. -Naoki-kun- She said his name with clarity.

Naoki breathed a sigh, annoyed and confused; it didn't get through his head that a girl like that could possibly exist. Never in his life he would of thought of meeting someone of her type.

**PS.** I apologize if the english is not the best, anyways please enjoy the story.


	6. Living together is not a bad idea 2

-Kotoko-chan!- A feminine scream came from a distance.

-Nara!- The girl he indirectly rejected. Kotoko turned around to face him, getting closer in tip-toes, saying. -Well, what I said before take that in mind, please- She cot off when the girl of the name Akisuki Nara arrived running in front of him, hugging Kotoko all at once with admiration.

-I brought your Bento- She handed her a Bento lunch box wrapped in a fabric of chocolate cupcakes, strawberry, mango, pineapple, and a pastel pink color background.

-I was hungry- She raised her voice towards the sky in grateful action. -Thank you!-

The girl Akisuki turned around noticing an extra presence in from of them, but when she realized that it was Irie Naoki, she shouted ashamed and hid behind Kotoko scared to look at him.

Akisuki wasn't ugly, but neither pretty. A girl with short straight hair shaped like Dora the explorer colored in light brown. Short, light brown eyes, slim, little freckles and a shrilly voice. Nothing extraordinary from his point of view.

-Well, Naoki-kun I gotta go- Kotoko announced tranquil, holding the hand of the hugging girl on her shoulders frightened to see him. -Let's go, Nara-

-Kotoko-chan, I hope you didn't treat him badly- Inquired the girl trying to sound subtle, but Naoki heard her clearly.

-No way- Affirmed Kotoko, scratching the back of her head with her free hand, while at the other one was holding the Bento like it was something precious. -I'm going to eat- She changed topics felling her body backwards towards the grass that was united with the basketball court.

Naoki retreated to the backyard where he used to eat his lunch, meditating about the conversation he had with Kotoko. Since he had photographic memory, he was able to recollect all the words she had told him with skill and ease.

The fact of remembering something was quiet simple, since he didn't fight to remember anything. No efforts, no complications. Just with listening or seeing things once was enough to remember it for the rest of his life.

He also thought of Akisuki Nara. She looked at him shyly and with resentment, maybe because he rejected her without thinking that she was the girl of the letter and not Kotoko. Akisuki didn't captured his attention, because he wasn't interested in stupid girls. If he got involved with one maybe the stupidity will be glued to him.

Although he should raised his guard up because Kotoko took him by surprise four times that day and he didn't understand how she made it look so easy.

He finished his lunch with a strange feeling in the palate, he didn't want to think what the future will bring him.


	7. The family grows

That night the two new members would arrive as intruders to his family. He disliked the thought of his peace being interrupted by two new people, even though he recently met Mr. Aihara's daughter, he didn't want to think about what the father would look like.

He rubbed his temple with both hands frustrated with his thoughts. It's been two days since he's been stressed out about things other than him.

The doorbell rang.

-Oh, they're here!- His mother announced with a splash of happiness, waking her arms in joy.

-I'm going to meet Ai-chan- Said his father, rubbing his belly—Meaning nervousness—. -Wait for me here- He notified.

After some nostalgic hugging and intelligible phrases of rejoice and whining from two middle-egged men, it was time for the official presentation. Naoki rose up with laziness from the light green sofa in company of his younger brother who also disliked visitors.

-Nao-kun- His father approached him with a good-looking, slim man, using traditional Japanese clothes, nostalgic eyes and, to his surprise, calm. -This is Ai-chan, my good friend from childhood- Both nodded with respect. -He is my son Naoki, the eldest- Said proudly. -And the one behind him is Yuuki, the youngest-

-A pleasure to meet Iri-chan's sons- He bowed in greeting and thankfulness.

-And your son? Where is him?- Shigeki questioned interested.

-Son?- Mr. Aihara blinked incredulously. -I don't have a son-

-Then who was the young man we saw on the news last night?- His mother reproached curiously. -Don't tell me she's a girl!- She shriek in surprise, opening her mouth with both hands glued to her cheeks.

-Kotoko, come here- Mr. Aihara called his daughter who was unpacking one of her precious possessions that she rescued from the earthquake.

-Coming dad- A few hasty steps rang through the entrance of his house, she stopped and greeted the family, saying. -Aihara Kotoko at your service, thank you so much for letting us stay here-

She wore a strong shade of red loose-fitting pants, a wide blue seater with a deformed star in the center, holding a spaceship in her arms.

His father exclaimed in astonishment capturing the attention of his two children and wife.

-What is it, Iri-chan?- Mr. Aihara asked in astonishment.

-The millennial falcon!- He pointed incredulously at the spaceship she was holding carefully. -Darling, look!-

-Oh this- Kotoko carefully lifted her up, surprised that her artifact caught Shigeki's attention. -It is my prized possession, you can see it-

She stretched it out with confidence, to which Shigeki gazed at her in awe contemplating the pieces of the spacecraft known as the "Millennium Falcon".

Kotoko screamed in surprise as she noticed the presence of Naoki standing behind his father. -You!- She noted astonished. -What are you doing here?- Open mouthed.

-I live here- He spoked monotonously, putting his hands in his pockets.

-It can't be- She expressed wide surprise.

-Do you know each other?- Noriko asked mischievously.

-Yes, we go to the same school- Naoki announced indifferently.

-Why didn't you tell me, Onii-chan- Noriko claimed. -You're bad!- She approached Kotoko who watched him with analysis as he sat down on the sofa with indifference and normality. -Kotoko-chan, nice to meet you-

-Thanks, I say the same- She replied abstractly.

-Don't listen to Onii-chan, he's cold like that- Noriko hugged the short haired girl as if she was her daughter. When she let go of her grasped hug, she called her youngest son. -Yuuki, introduce yourself-

-Oh! A mini Irie!- Kotoko exclaimed in surprise, opening her eyes widely.

-Irie Yuuki- The seven year old boy said indifferently, just like his brother. -Nice to meet you-

-Interesting- Kotoko commented, as Shigeki and Shigeo caught up on everything that had happened in their lives since they split up, as for Shigeki, he held the Millennium Falcon with care and appreciation.

-Onee-chan, can you help me solve some math problems?- Yuuki took out a primary school book with children's content, and showed it to the girl. Naoki supposed that Yuuki wanted to bother Kotoko, so he stayed to watch if she would agree or do something crazy like she did with him.

-Why don't you asked your brother to teach you?- She scratched the back of her head frantically with disinterest -If he's as smart as they say-

-But I want you to teach me- Replied the boy with altive gesture.

-I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in math the least- She gave him back the book quickly as if it were a virus. -Academic things are not my forte, unless you want to talk about music, that's my strongest point- She boasted, raising her eyebrows.

The Irie brothers were perplexed by Kotoko's reaction.

-Music?- Yuuki replied with a pout. She nodded in saong, and before she could get into more details, his mother intervened.

-Kotoko-chan, let me show you your room- Noriko suggested thrilled.

-Yes, but I have to go get my things inside- She notified.

-No, let Onii-chan do it instead- She held. Kotoko by the arm before she ran out to the door.

-I can do it alone, thank you for your attention, Mrs. Irie- She ran outside.

-Onii-chan, go and help her- His mother ordered severely, which he couldn't refuse no matter how much he wanted to.

-But she said she'd do it alone- He reproached disinterestedly.

-It's an order- She pointed firmly at the door.

-I'm going-

**PS.** New chapter today! Please stay tuned for the next chapter really soon... I like publishing various chapters quickly so please enjoy the story.


	8. The family grows (part 2)

Going outside into the fresh aire of the night, he saw Kotoko pulling out cardboard boxes with ease, she placed them in stacks on the floor of the sidewalk while she sang a song, distracted. ("Crimen" by Gustavo Cerati).

-I'll help you- He offered himself with disinterest. She screamed with fright, at the sight of seeing him. She was wide-eyed in surprise and in attack position.

-Ah, Naoki-kun- She relaxed realizing it was him. -I didn't know that I was moving in to your house, if I should have known I would have told you at school-

-How can I help you?- He changed topics without intentions of talking.

-I can do it alone- She affirmed, making a signal of strength with both arms. -But, you can help me with my luggage- She got inside the trunk of the car where she arrived, getting out a suitcase with psychedelic colors with wheels and a black handle. It was a small suitcase that it didn't weight a feather. Seeing that he was carrying her suitcase, she gratefully thank you the gesture with a small smile showing her front teeth shining.

Between the load of cardboard boxes and gossip, they dined in the elegante dining room of the Irie house in the manner of having a small feast for the two new members who would belong to their family indefinitely.

-Kotoko-chan I hope you don't mind the decoration of your room- His mother warned mortified. -We thought that Aihara-san had a son, not a beautiful girl-

-There's no problem- She assured. -I can adjust in a simple room-

-Don't say that, Kotoko-chan- Noriko said mortified, bringing a hand toward her chest.

-Noriko-san, that's my daughter- Interfered Mr. Aihara. -She has never been demanding-

-How can you say that? She is an a adorable girl- She said with concern.

Kotoko looked at her a little surprised by the way they talked about her, as if her tastes were insignificant and under-appreciate, she frowned in disapproval.

-I appreciate the comment, but I don't like to be call like that, Mrs. Irie-

-Call me Oba-sama- Corrected obstinately, Kotoko raised an eyebrow.

-Oba-sama, I appreciate your attentions, but I don't like to be called adorable- She said prudently, taking Naoki by surprise for the fifth time that day. That girl was unpredictable.

-But you are- Mrs. Irie insisted.

-Kotoko, I liked your Millennium Falcon, it's been years since I've seen one so perfectly- He returned to the girl before returning to his studio to solve some paperwork from his company called Pandai. A company dedicated in producing toys. -Now if you excuse me, I will finish some things from Pandai-

-Pandai?!- She spat incredulously in awe. -You're Pandai's boss?- Shigeki nodded. -It's an honor to be able to live with you, I mean, I used to collect your toys when I was in kindergarten and primary school. You're toys are the best in the marketplace- Kotoko flattered him with a smile as she held the spaceship in her arms. -They made me have a good childhood when dad worked in the restaurant. The superheroes, the marbles, the gooey ball, some of them got lost in the earthquake-

-Wow, I didn't know that you liked my products- Mr. Irie said proudly. -Ai-chan even for that we will never be a par- He look at Kotoko's father with gratefulness.

-What are you saying? That's what friends are for- The two of them hugged again and they went together to Mr. Irie's studio telling stories from their past.

-Kotoko-chan, finally I am going to show you you're room, follow me- Noriko ordered thrilled. -I hope that you like it, if not, we'll see what we can do to change it-

-As you say- Concluded Kotoko, being followed by Naoki and Yuuki who were curious about how they disappeared Yuuki's room.

They climbed up the stairs, passing through an aisle that communicated with the rest of the rooms, including the bathroom. Each door had a sign that indicated whose room was. At the end of the white aisle with photographs of the family, where Naoki and Yuuki looked indifferent while their parents were always smiling expressively raising both hands. They stopped at the sign that said "Aihara" with blue letters and do little stars at the beginning and ending of her name.

-I hope that you like it- Noriko repeated, before opening the door where a blue colored room give them a welcome, a twin bedroom at the right corner with a blue colored bed cover and rhomboid white colored shapes, a cream colored desk rested at the corner of the window holding three drawers in the left side. The tapestries that surrounded some parts of the room have the theme of space that she appreciated with satisfaction and pride in her face.

-I like it, thanks- She looked at Mrs. Irie with grace. -Although, how did you know that I like this type of decoration?- She said taken aback, rubbing her head.

-I went to your school and asked some of your friends-

-What?- She said surprised.

-I wanted to know how was Ai-chan's son, but now I know that you are a woman- She cleared laughing rejoiced, caressing Kotoko's black hair with care. -And they said that you liked very much the star wars movies and your favorite color is blue-

-Oh, I see- She said uncomfortable. -Well I appreciate your attention, from here I can put my things-

-Anything you need, don't doubt to tell me, Kotoko-chan- She stormed out of the room, jumping in rejoice, something that Kotoko observe with stranger gesture, thing that Naoki saw as funny.

-Is she really like that?- She asked incredulous with her eyes looking like two flashlights and her hand pointing to where Mrs. Irie went out. He nodded, sighing. -What an intense lady- She murmured between teeth, although he heard her and reciprocated the comment.

-Get used to it- He suggested indifferently.

-I guess- She commented pouting with her inferior lip. -I admit that this is a much bigger room than my previous bedroom- She looked around the bedroom making awe expressions.

-That was my room- Yuuki complained with a disgusted grin. -I hope you don't stay for long-

-Auch!- She pretended to feel pain, taking both hands towards her heart. -That hurt, mini Irie-

-It's Yuuki- Protested the child with the same grin planted on his childlike face. Naoki stuck in the edge of the door rolling his eyes.

-Whatever, mini Irie- She stuck out her tongue, putting a finger on the lower edge of the eye pulling it down. She laughed after making that gesture.

-Aihara- Naoki called taking the two by surprise. -Don't interfere with my life-


	9. Adapting is difficult

Having woken up with a headache, he put on his uniform carefully and delicately, ending up brushing his brown hair in a way that looked elegant and well maintained. He raised an eyebrow, disturbed by the new noises usurping his once peaceful home. If having with his scandalous and meddlesome mother was enough, he wouldn't know how to deal with a girl who dressed like a man.

He sighed before opening the door, to give himself strength inside so as not to explode with madness in front of his family; or to make a tantrum, although he was already too big to make one of those.

His impassive exterior came out in the light of the door, ready to eat breakfast before heading towards school.

-Good morning- Kotoko was already having breakfast in uniform, digging up the leftovers from her plate of food. She ate as if she hadn't been fed for days. Naoki grimaced at the sight of such a scene in the dining room of his house.

-Good morning, Naoki-kun- Mr. Aihara greeted him calmly. He nodded at the two, taking a seat at the other end of the table from where they were, so that he had Kotoko diagonal and Mr. Aihara in front of him.

-Onii-chan, today Kotoko-chan is going with you, so tell her where she has to take de subway to get to school- His mother appeared with his breakfast in hand.

-Yes, mother- He nodded annoyed.

-But I always go with him- Yuuki complained, pouting.

-No, because Kotoko-chan doesn't know the way to school- Mrs. Irie said with a certain gesture of mischief directed at Naoki, who was twisting with anger.

-What a dramatic child- Kotoko commented playfully. -It's not that you are not going to see your 'dear Onii-chan'- She emphasized the word 'dear Onii-chan' with pretended happiness, detail that angered Yuuki.

-Daughter don't bother the Irie's- Shigeo scolded his daughter, raising an eyebrow. -We are guests- Kotoko made an indignant grin, but that didn't stop her to continue to make mocking gestures to his brother.

* * *

On the way to school, Kotoko wore her headphones at the ends of her neck hanging from both sides, her backpack over one shoulder, and with both hands she pushed her bicycle.

-I follow you- She said to Naoki, who walked serenely although his mind was boring with annoyance for being accompanied. -By the way, yesterday when you said not to interfere with your life, what did you mean?-

-Don't talk to me at school- He spat with annoyance.

-That's what I was going to say- She agreed unconcernedly, approaching the pace he was carrying. -Although in the house we can talk-

-Not even there- He complained, closing his eyes from tiredness. She looked at him with a frown, not of courage, but of strangeness.

-I'm afraid it's impossible, because we live in the same place- She said making him open his eyes. -I mean it's ridiculous not to talk to each other in the same place-

-Whatever-

They arrived at the subway station, placing the boarding pass in the scanner to enter the station fully. The vast number of people impressed Kotoko, who made expressions of disbelief at seeing so many people gathered in one place.

-At what stop do we got off at?-She asked.

-The fifth, then you walk straight ahead and with that you get to school- He replied.

-Well, I'll see you there- He stopped dry whole he was getting on the subway.

-You're not coming?- He asked raising an eyebrow.

-No, I'll take the next stop- She said, detaching herself from his sight.

-You'll be late- He gave a monotonous warning with an inexpressive gesture, standing on the edge of the subway exit.

-I'm meeting a friend of mine- She spotted at a blonde girl with curly hair who was standing and used their same uniform. -Have a good day, Naoki-kun- She smiled friendly and ran in the direction where her friend was waiting for her.

**PS.** I replaced the chapter because it had some errors and i accidentally deleted some lines.


	10. Adapting is difficult part 2

_"__Everything will be how it was"_

He contented himself with knowing that he would go alone and in the meantime that he would practice tennis that day, the only sport he liked, although every sport suited him perfectly. Tennis was his favorite. He enjoyed hitting the ball, watching it go past the net and then returning to it, ready to be hit again.

His day would pass normally, impassively and slowly. As he liked it.

He didn't know how things would be happening with new voices in his house and different presences that he was used to. He would guess that his mother had already paired him with Kotoko, based on the events he had that morning, he had no doubt that it was that way. Match him with that girl!

It was clear to him that his days of calm no longer existed, and he had to settle for the little time he had to enjoy what he liked to pass the time.

Leaving the tennis court, his coach approached him to tell him that he would participate in the tennis championship with another high school to which he agreed because he knew he would win, again.

Leaving the lockers with his uniform on, he saw a scene that caught his attention. Interested in seeing what happened, he approached to see a group of girls surrounding an individual who he couldn't distinguish its silhouette.

The girls were familiar, will it be that they had confessed to him in the past? Yes, that seemed, one or two confessed their feelings months ago and they were his admirers of other classrooms. But who were they cornering so aggressively?… Aihara Kotoko. _It was to be expected_, he snorted.

He was amazed to see that she was surrounded with more strength than the previous minute, having what appeared to be the leader of the feminine group: Suzuki Aizawa.

Approaching a little bit, without being perceived, he began to listen to the object of the conversation. The subject was him.

-How did you dare to treat Irie-san like that?- The annoying girls said.

-Yes, can't you see he's the best student in Japan- Suzuki said. -And you think he will look at you for being a tomboy? Not in your dreams!- She laughed in triumph at having surrounded her whole. He watched Kotoko who observed them mute, but indifferent.

-What? Are you not going to say anything?- The leader inquired, to which the other girls chanted like puppets.

-No- She answered indifferently, without looking intimidated. -If you excuse me, I will go occupy my time in something interesting, not in these silly chats- She pushed Suzuki using little force in the action, causing her to back off with lightness.

Suzuki took that action as a threat, pulling her from the uniform jacket and the others pushed her to the ground. Kotoko lying on the floor, tried to lift pushing all the girls like feathers, maintaining an expression of indifference. Naoki couldn't help but to be amazed with the intensity in which Kotoko stood firm, darkening her gaze.

Suzuki feeling threatened threw a thermos ice water over her head, soaking Kotoko by the upper limb. She covered her face with her arms, but it was useless because she was soaked.

Naoki, disturbed by the scene, was going to stop that atrocious encounter because he didn't tolerate seeing how they hurt her without any reason. Yes, she treated hum badly two days ago, but she already apologized. Wasn't that good enough?

Kotoko, stood up with a serious gesture, took the hair of Suzuki and with an impressive skill knocked her to the ground, crashing her face to the floor.

-You should have control of your actions, because they can be returned- Kotoko spoke using an aggressive tone, same tone which she used when she attacked him in the classroom with the backpack hitting the pit of his stomach. -In addition, Naoki-kun is no object for which you should be fighting for, he is a person with feelings despite being cold and serious. Take it into account before making a fool of yourself talking about him-

The girls looked at her in panic, gasping at the ease in which she toppled the "firm" Suzuki.

-Aihara, this doesn't end here!- Suzuki exclaimed furiously.

-Don't tell me you want to hit me again or squirt water on me- She turned to see her, while she stood up with her nose bleeding.

-No man would notice you as a tomboy- She shouted angrily, putting her hands in fists and her face twitching. Naoki could not believe what he was witnessing. Kotoko was standing, feet apart and fist-shaped hands.

-Tell that to me again- Demanded Kotoko. In the blink of an eye, she had knocked her back to the ground without crashing her face to the floor, managing to immobilize her body completely, so that she could not get away no matter how hard she fought to get rid of Kotoko's strength; She had won with agility and thought, not with strength although that was the extra. Naoki marveled at the prowess of the girl who lived in his house. Something forced him to interrupt that silly meeting of women.

-Aihara- He spoke to her, holding out his hand between his expressionless face. -Leave alone those girls who make a fool of themselves-

She opened her eyes wide, like light bulbs.

-And don't you put in the lives of others, I'm not interested in any of you- He threatened with severity the girls who opened their mouth in disbelief. -Don't treat Aihara that way again- He warned threateningly.

Kotoko snapped Suzuki off, accepting his outstretched hand that lifted hew like a feather.

They exited from the school premises with the looks of the girls planted on him.

* * *

-Thank you for helping me- Kotoko looked happily at home, because she had gone by bicycle while he went on the subway. -I really appreciate what you did-

-I understood- He complained, feeling strange for having helped her.

-You are a good friend, Naoki-kun- She affirmed seeing him with admiration. -I feel that we're going to get along-

-Don't bother me- He closed his eyes tiredly.

Naoki's life had become an emotional whirlpool, one where dreams and thoughts would not take him away from Hurricane Kotoko. A hurricane that would stay in his house for an indefinitely time.

**PS.** (Mention to the song "Hombre al agua" from Soda Stereo)

**NOTE:** Chapter update! ️


	11. The bet

-What a great day- Kotoko sighed pleased in rejoice. -Perfect day to play basketball-

Naoki was advancing without answering, they have been living on the same roof for a week and he hasn't adapted to their presence in the house. It was difficult to get used to the new voices at different times, the noise of rock music that Kotoko put on the stereo, and the noisy conversations on the cell phone with her friends. That girl was worse than he thought. -Well, see you- She said goodbye before leaving at full speed perched on her bike after having placed her headphones. He nodded for education, but otherwise he would not even look at her.

* * *

While in the school library, he relaxed, meditating a moment of solitude for himself, which he longed for since the Aihara moved into his house. He was uncomfortable for having to include Mr. Aihara because he worked late at night in his restaurant "Aihara" of traditional Japanese food and tried hard despite being tired most of the time for the few hours of sleep. He admitted that he liked Mr. Aihara more than the interruptions of his imprudent mother.

It irritated him that his friend, Watanabe, was interested in Kotoko after their meeting with the letter, he included it in topics of conversation that Naoki didn't paid attention because it irritated him. In itself, seeing her everyday bothered him a lot.

Watanabe appeared in front of him after spending an hour studying after finishing classes.

-Naoki-kun, what you're missing- He told him with enthusiasm, closing his textbooks and the notebook.

-What are you doing?- He protested.

-It's Aihara- He mentioned with admiration. -She's having another fight with the girls of your fan club-_ Again_, he thought. He rubbed his head to calm his nerves, it was the third time that week that she fought with one of his many fan clubs. -Come on- He insisted, forcing him to get out of the chair with heavy feet and the feeling of annoyance that didn't get away from him.

They ran into Kotoko surrounded by Suzuki and her allies, who this time were less than the first time.

-Stop bothering me- Kotoko replied with frustration. -Bother Naoki-kun, what do I have to to with your plans?- Suzuki ordered the girls to throw her to the ground, also cooperating with the feat. When Kotoko was touched, she deftly dodged the contact with the girls, taking the girl by the lapels. -You are pressing a limit of no return, insecure-san- She warned, raising her into the air without complaining about the movement, she took her against the wall of the awning, where the rest of the students stopped by to see how the exchange between both girls was carried out.

-Get your dirty hands of me- She shrieked, trying to break free from Kotoko's hands, which seemed impossible to get rid of. -You are annoying Aihara!-

-If you promise to stop bothering me, I will do it- Her threatened tensed. -Insecure-san- She added in a mockingly gesture.

-Put me down- She order shaking, when she lowered her, although she didn't let go of her lapels. -With one condition I'll stop bothering you, silly girl-

-Which one? Insecure-san- She raised an eyebrow.

-If you prove that you can enter the list of the best fifty- She stuck out her tongue, and then laughed out loud in her face. -Although with the brain you have, I doubt it very much- Sneered victorious. -You will just make a fool out of yourself-

-What is wrong with that girl?- Said Watanabe approaching Naoki's ear, who watched the scene with disinterest. -How dare she speaks to Aihara that way?-

-I will not fulfill that ridiculous condition- Kotoko answered, tightening the lapels of the haughty leader's shirt, crashing her body harder against the wall. -You're kidding me in from of everyone-

-If you enter the list, I will stop bothering you and- She swallowed hard. -Irie-san-

-Eh?- She made a gesture of disbelief, to which she laughed at her like a joke.

-You are so stupid that you cannot deal with the condition. -She kept laughing at Kotoko.

-I accept you silly condition- She let go of her lapels. Letting her fall on the floor. -If I pass, you better do what you say, Insecure-san- She retreated walking towards her group of friends: the blonde with curly hair and the chubby shorty one with black hair.

-Wow, Aihara sure has confidence in herself- Watanabe sighed.

Naoki was perplexed by the condition that involved him as if he was an object of amusement, a vile object in an absurd bet. It bothered him to be taken that way. They had never defended him in the way that Aihara Kotoko did. He wondered why since he treated her badly in her short time living with him. Or was she a fool as they said or surpassed the limits of intelligence that she presumed to have?

Maybe she did it because she really cared about him? Is It possible that she is in love with him and that Akisuki Nara is an excuse to approach him?

It would be worth knowing...

**PS.** Happy to post a new chapter in the series! Stay tuned for more chapters coming up.


	12. The bet (part 2)

When night came, Kotoko came to the house greeting everyone with extreme joy.

Naoki heard his mother's screams from his room on the second floor, he covered his ears.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door with force.

-Come in- He flinched saying that.

-It's me- Kotoko appeared behind his doors, with the basketball team's uniform on and her face obscured by sweat and dirt. -Will you help me study? Today and "insecure" girl conditioned me that if I didn't stay on the list of the best fifty, she wouldn't bother you or me-

He tilted to see her from his desk, leaving his reading of spaceships on the waiting.

-I'm not interested in helping you- It was what came out of his mouth, although inside he wanted to know the real reason to why she accepted the bet.

-It's a good opportunity for us to not be bothered-

-But you annoy me- He interrupted despot. -Get out of my room-

-Hey, Don't talk to me like that- She shook her index finger in denial. -I may no the the smarted person, but I did this because I don't like seeing my friends being bothered-

-I am not your friend- He stressed severely. -From when did I agree to be one?-

-Do you dislike me that much?- She said with a grimace of disgust. -Does my presence bother you?-

-Yes, your presence bothers me- He inquired harshly. -Get out-

-I'll get my place in that position with or without your help- She warned without being intimidated by his words. -Don't think that you can scare me with those words-

She closed the door of his room without saying more.

He returned to his reading of spacecraft disturbed by the latter; his bad character was not beneficial at that time, but he got the answer that he was curious to know… she looked at him as a friend and without knowing it bothered hi,. There were not friends, nor companions, let alone a couple! Why did that girl bother him so much? What was it causing him? He didn't understand.

* * *

The next morning he went down to breakfast, took the newspaper that was on the table in the living room and went to the dining room where everyone had breakfast.

-Good morning son- Mr. Irie said happily. He nodded calmly.

-Good morning- Kotoko laughed, drinking her juice. She looked at him mockingly and in the process laughed when she saw him take a seat. Giving her a despotic look, she feigned seriousness at his supposedly menacing look.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

At lunchtime he realized that his mother "accidentally" put Kotoko's Bento in his backpack and he's in hers. Annoyed by that mistake, he went to class F, which was at the end of the entire corridor on the second floor. Arriving there he saw the monkey face boy with his two henchmen talking with Kotoko and the two friends who were always with her, and Akisuki sticking to Kotoko.

-Aihara- He spoke loud and clear. Everyone in the room looked at him with amazement, as if he was an artist. She placed it among the peers obstructing the view. -Come and bring your backpack with you-

She followed him running to the backyard where he had his lunch.

-What's up?- She asked confused. -You said you would not talk to me at school-

-Mother was wrong with the Bentos- He complained in a derogatory way making her frown. They exchanged the Bentos fast, but the thing did not end there. -This is so annoying- He sighed contemptuously.

-Yes, you're right- She said with confidence. -We can even exchange our uniforms-

-What?- He said bewildered. -It's imposible-

-When you were a child you wore skirts, right?- He froze at the comment- Look, you looked so adorable- She took a picture of him dressed as a girl, wearing a pink flowered dress and a straw hat with a pink ribbon, wearing brown hair at the shoulders. A paralysis devastated him.

-Where did you get that?- Articulated, feeling the blood boil up to the head.

-Your mom gave it to me, since you didn't want to help me study- She caressed the photo with feigned tenderness, irritating him to the bone. -I already took a picture from my phone and I have copies of this adorable girl-

-Shut up- He blew up. -Where are you planning to go, Aihara?

-Ah- She sighed interested to see him being on the verge of losing his temper over a simple photograph. -So you do have a weakness, huh? So you are a human and not a machine- She put the photograph inside the uniform and with her right hand in form of a fist she said. -Listen to me, Naoki-kun, you may think you're the owner of the school, but you don't intimidate me a bit- He looked at her, wanting to cover her mouth with adhesive. -But, I did this because I don't want people to mess with you, because I want to be clear with you that I don't see you as an object of admiration, but a human being- She opened her fist, placing a finger on his chest in the form of threat. -Are you with me or not? If not to post your photo on the bulletin board-

Why did these regrettable circumstances have to happen to him? He felt no escape.

-Okay- He agreed with the frustration coming to the edge of madness. -But I do not assure you that you will enter the list, it will take a divine intervention to enter into the fifty best-

-It's no impediment to me- She raised a fist in the aire.

-We will start tonight- He walked with heavy feet and the feeling of misery surrounding him everywhere. What had he done to deserve to be treated like that? And on top of his own mother.

**NOTE:** I would like to know your opinions regarding the story; if the way things have changed are good or bad, if Kotoko is very different from manga / anime, if Naoki is very pessimistic, etc ...


	13. Impossible things

_"__I want to do impossible things"_

-Mother, prepare two snacks to Kotoko's room- He announced at the dining room table. Everyone was stunned, except Kotoko who finished having dinner peacefully in her own world.

-Why?- His mother asked open-mouthed.

-We are going to study- He stood up from his chair and went up to his room with a feeling of resignation for having been threatened by that shameless girl.

-Well, I finished- Kotoko announced removing her saucer and chopsticks.

-Good luck, Kotoko-chan- Mrs. Irie cheered.

-Many thanks, Oba-sama, I will give my best effort- She assured the members of the family that were still having dinner.

-Good luck, Kotoko-chan- Mr. Irie said proudly.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

-What the hell did you do in class for two years?- Naoki inquired, exhausted minded and frustrated to see the that she could barely solve middle school problems.

-Studying is not my forte- She laughed nervously, scratching her head with her hand. -But I want to do impossible things-

-What the heck are you saying?- He rubbed his temple with his fingers breathing deeply. He could swear he would go crazy at this rate.

-My boyfriend says it- She said with suspicion.

-I'm not here to discuss your love life- He protested.

-Well, it's my platonic love- She sighed in love, holding both hands together as is she were praying. -He was an Argentinian singer, his name was Gustavo Cerati-

-I'm not interested- He reproached, throwing her a little notebook that she dodged by pulling her body aside.

-It says 'I want to do impossible things' and that's what I'm doing- She assured with hazel eyes wide-open -I will not give up while I'm alive- She hit the study table with an air of determination. -Let's continue, Naoki-kun-

-Annoying- He sighed. He wrote first-year math exercises in high school, then went to algebra. -If you solve this, you will have at least eighty points in the exam-

-As you say, Sensei- She did a pose of a military commander.

* * *

The next two weeks that he spent studying with Kotoko, he noticed that there was an air of unbreakable determination surrounding her by the four poles as a cloud of protection that only accompanied her. He also saw how much effort she spend over all the topics that she put on her notes, she asked her doubts without being silent, she was in the high school library studying intensely the exercises he had given her at home. That girl put her heart into the studying like no other person in Tonan.

She completed two years of high school in two weeks, having advanced subjects that she would see in the remaining months of the third year. If she showed herself capable of studying, she would end up in class D or even in class C, but she chose not to study and stick to playing basketball as if her life depended on it.

He noticed that if he put the exercise to her so she would do them, after having given her an example problem solved with the steps and the annotated formula, from there she would grab the advanced problems by saying 'I want to do impossible things' as a motivational mantra in her studies.

Although studying hard did not take away the time to go to play basketball with her teammates since soon they will have the final tournament.

-I'll show everyone that I'm not a lost case- She said in the last study session they both had.

-We'll see- He said finishing using the last ounce of energy he had left. That girl had earned his admiration in two weeks, seeing her motivated by an impossible goal and cheering on herself even when she didn't understand anything. If she was so motivated for a goal, what things wouldn't she achieve in that way?.

-Thanks for helping me- She looked at him in approval. -You are my only intelligent friend and I thank you for teaching me-

-That's enough- He put his hand to his forehead so as not to fall asleep on the study table. -Don't flatter me so much-

-With this I hope to pass- She said aloud, both arms outstretched in triumph. -Naoki-kun, I hope that in the future you can help me study for the next exams. I didn't know studying could be so fun-

Before saying more, his head fell straight to the table, letting himself be carried away by the extreme fatigue of fourteen days without sleeping well and thinking too much.

-Oh, Naoki-kun- She exhaled in amazement, holding her hands to her mouth not to wake him up. -Goodnight, rest well- She covered him with one of her blankets in gratitude for his help.

When he awoke he noticed an aroma other than the one of his room, and this one penetrated his nostrils. A sweet smell was around the room, he let his eyes give him to understand that this was not his room. He was in Aihara Kotoko's room. He put a hand on his forehead, repentant for the action he did. He had fallen asleep in a girl's room. What thing will his mother do when she finds out about this?

He took off the warm blanket that hugged him from behind, gathered his belongings from the table, ready to run to his room and get ready for school, when…

-Oh, good morning, Naoki-kun- Kotoko appeared smiling with a tray of food and the uniform on. -Got your usual breakfast and coffee- .She placed the tray on the table where it was clean. -I prepared the coffee, but the rest was cooked from your mom-

-Thanks- He said dryly.

-I'll go to study, take your time before going to school- She assured proudly, with a raised index finger moving it from one side to another in control of herself. -Thank you for your time-

He put his hand to his forehead, while the other he held the chopsticks and dared to say something he wouldn't say in his normal state.

-Good luck-

She jumped with pleasure with her hands like fists of strength.

-Of course-

Maybe he was too hard on her, he told himself, maybe she's not so bad after all.

**PS.** (Mention of the song "Cosas imposibles" from Gustavo Cerati)

**NOTE:** New chapter published! I think we are going to a good track in the story.

I would like you to comment on your opinions about the songs that I have put in the fic, if they seem to agree with the story or not ...


	14. Weird sensation

The day the results of the midterm exams were posted on the bulletin board, the students of all classes showed up at all times if they had stayed in one of the fifty available places.

For Naoki, it was not relevant since he always remained in the first place without any doubt; however, curiosity brought out the best of him and diverted his lunch route to check on the board, in case that crazy girl was in one of the fifty places.

-Hey, you never check the results- Watanabe commented disconcerted. He was ranked number two in the top fifty of high school.

-Can't I not see?- He replied, expressionless.

-I didn't say that- He expressed intimidated by the intense look he gave him.

He saw a group of students perplexed at the scoreboard, whispering with bewildered eyes and voices in amazement. He asked himself what was the reason for this behavior, because it didn't seem normal for the students to be scared by simple results that don't determine anything.

He forced himself between the people who made a stir in front of the board. When they saw him, the took the step.

He looked up at the board to take the surprise of the fiftieth place on the list: Aihara Kotoko (class F). How was it possible that she succeeded? He wanted to open his mouth in amazement, but he wouldn't do it in from of the others.

A feeling of satisfaction surrounded him, a warmth of victory crossed his chest.

-It cannot be! Aihara-san is in the fiftieth rank- Watanabe put his hands to his cheeks, speechless. -I knew she could do it-

-I told them I could do it- She approached them with a happy gesture. She winked at him discreetly.

-Congratulations Aihara-san- Watanabe held out his hand nervous and happy.

-Thanks, Watanabe-san- She replied reciprocating the congratulations.

-I knew you could do it, I didn't hesitate for a second- He flattered her with eyes in form of plates, waving Kotoko's hand that still held her tight to his touch. -You are amazing, Aihara-san!-

-I appreciate it very much- She thanked smiling.

-Aihara, come- He intervened a little disturbed to see her chatting comfortably with his best friend. She let go of Watanabe's hand and followed him out of the bustle and the rumors that were beginning to spread from her 'to have bewitched the scoreboard'. When he stopped, he extended his hand to her with an open palm. -The deal is over, give me my picture-

-Ah yes- She remembered. -Here I have it- She reached into her suit and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him casually. -Here-

-Don't take it out so easily to the public- He spoke altered, frowning. He took it at once and put it in his suit pocket.

-No we are already at hand- She smiled proudly with her hands behind her, pouncing her body in from and behind. -And the girls won't bother you anymore and neither will I- She laughed. Her eyes shone, and her luminous smile expressed his joy and satisfaction at having done so. -Well, I'm leaving- She disappeared from his sight, running towards the auditorium where the basketball team trained.

Something in him moved and that bothered him because he didn't understand what happened with the sensation of heat inside him when he saw her holding his best friend's hand and then smiling at him with that luminous smile that he transmitted.

He winced and did as if nothing had happened… at least that was that he believed at the moment.

* * *

While in class, he occupied his thoughts in things that made him realize that what happened was a feeling of pride and nothing else. He only let himself be dominated by the natural way in which she earned people by just treating them well and smiling at them.

-In three weeks it will be the sports festival- Announced the tutor of class A. A man of difficult attitude and strong voice. -We will cut all posts and not allow positions to be exchanged-

Naoki got chosen to compete for the mixed relays and the one hundred meters run.

The sports festivals irritated him because of the bustle of class E and F.

At the end of the classes his tutor spoke to him asking him to wait for him until the classroom was empty.

-Naoki-kun, have you decided to enter the University of Tokyo?- He questioned with interest, sitting on the desk with his hands clasped and his small eyes watching him with analysis.

-No, I don't want to go to the university- He confessed indifferently, making the tutor surprised with his answer.

-But, we all expect you to attend there- He replied annoyed, getting up from the desk with his face twitching. -You are the number one student in Japan-

-As I said, I don't want to go to the university- He apologized and walked out into the hall with a headache for being irritated by a conversation related to his future. He didn't know for sure what he wanted to do with his life leaving high school and that was a problem. He was frustrated when he thought about his future.

On his way to the house, Kotoko caught up with him on her bicycle calling him energetic.

-Naoki-kun, wait for me- When she reached him after pedaling hard, she asked how his day had been.

-Good- He just told her.

-What activity did you get to have at the sports festival?- She asked interested, walking aside following his pace after getting off her bicycle to reach him. -I got the mixed relays and the race-

-Mixed relays and one hundred meters run- He answered frustrated. He really didn't felt like talking to anyone at that time. He closed his eyes.

-What's wrong? You look frustrated-

-I'm perfect- He suppressed his frustration to act in his proud and superior pose that characterized him.

-If you say so- She said giving him by his side. -But it's not good to be quiet, for your health-

She got on her bicycle and when ahead leaving him at the expense of his thoughts.

-I see you at home- She shouted at him from the block.

**PS.** New chapter post!


	15. Weird sensation (part 2)

He deviated from his normal route, to go to a coffee shop that was left on his way home. He preferred to be alone when it came to calming down inside his own mind.

He sat down after having ordered an Americano, dropping his heavy body in the chair, putting his head on the edge of the table and hands in his brown hair, buried his face in his forearm.

_What the hell am I doing? I feel pathetic doubting my future, but nothing catches my attention. I have read many books and nothing pleases me_, he thought.

A new and timid presence approached him, taking him by surprise, he realized that it was Akisuki Nara, the girl he indirectly rejected.

-What do you want?- He encased the shy feminine presence that contemplated him.

-Irie-kun- She said. Her face flushed and her hands took possession of her chest in prayer. -Can I sit with you? I- She hesitantly locked herself before continuing. -I want you to reject me as you should- She said without air.

He meditated a few seconds and rolled his eyes, nodding.

She sat in front of him with her hands full of nervousness, her breathing agitated ant the sensation of having seen a ghost had him careless.

-Tell me, Akisuki-

-How do you know my name?- She blinked incredulously.

-Aihara- He mumbled, taking a sop of his bitter coffee. She gave and affable sigh. -Just tell me what you were about to say- He wince losing patience, closing his eyes overwhelmed, taking a hand to the bridge of his nose.

-Yes, Irie-Kun- She babbled nervously and blushing. -I like you, Irie Naoki-san, please go out with me- She crouched in reverence with coarse, unattractive movements in his sight. Almost like lighting, the image of Kotoko playing basketball that day knowing that he would share his house with her came to mind; she looked so calm and pleasant to his eyes. Akisuki didn't have the qualities that Kotoko possessed, and without noticing what was happening to him, she stood up like a spring waiting for his response.

He shook his head, returning to himself.

-No- He answered with and empty look and a cold voice. -I don't like stupid girls-

She lowered her head in defeat, the blackout of her eyes gave him discomfort because she had the impression that she had only noticed him for being handsome and intelligent, the rest was the least of it.

He pouted, intruded with his own frustration more than having been confessed by a girl from class F.

-If it's too much trouble- She spoke, breaking the awkward silence that was made. -Can we be friends?-

-I don't think so- He answered negatively.

-So- She locked herself looking terribly hopeless. Naoki supposed that maybe she was trying to correct the situation, but it was proving impossible, so he decided to break the silence.

-Look, Akisuki- He interrupted prudently. -I am not interested in girls like you, but I apologize for having thrown your letter without even reading it- He bowed slightly in reverence.

Akisuki exclaimed in surprise, blushing.

-You don't have to apologize- She prattled, terribly nervous. -Irie-kun didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault for sending Kotoko-chan to deliver the letter to you instead of me-

_I admit that it was better that Kotoko gave me the letter, although I had not read it,_ he thought calmly, _so I could meet her_. Suddenly he felt strange to think that way about the girl who lived in his house.

-Anyway- He cut the conversation with desires of going home. -It's not of great importance-

-But…-She stumbled again with awkwardness in her hands and gestures. -It was my fault-

-Think whatever you want-

He left the place leaving the coffee half finished and his peace interrupted.

What was wrong with him?


	16. Changing color

_"__Alone, she came to my fiction, without hesitating to accompany me"_

That morning on his way to school, he would bump his head because he didn't fall asleep in the way he was used to.

When he felt the premises the day before, he ran into Kotoko in the company of the monkey-faced boy, sitting in the back of her bicycle while he took a walk talking animatedly.

He disliked the guys as the monkey-faced boy for being so scandalous and invaders of calm; he looked at him several times with his hair slicked in the shape of Elvis Presley. His shrill voice and his relationship with Kotoko irritated him, as did her voice when she announced her arrival at the house at night, excusing herself from having played basketball with her friends of the team.

* * *

Arriving at the school facilities, the students saw him bewildered and suddenly began to talk about him behind his back with some disbelief. The men looked at him with disgust, and as they entered the halls off the school, they "clashed" with his shoulders and pretended not to have seem him. Did they not respect him?

The girls looked at him with a muffled expression. On the one hand, he felt relief for the girls lack of attention, but the boys? What could he have done to them?

In the recess, his companion would not stop seeing him with discomfort and disgust.

Confused and irritated he left the classroom, when a hand took him by surprise. He turned to see that Watanabe was holding him in bewilderment.

-Is it true what they say?- He argued.

-What thing?- He raised and eyebrow.

-That Aihara-san lives in your house-

A paralysis invaded his body, his cold impassive face crumpled in perplexity.

What was happening?

-Then it's true- He said to himself. -You said that Aihara-san didn't interest you and the girls in general, why didn't you tell me?-

Naoki let ho of his grip, swallowing with his face and body tensed in fury.

-How did you find out about that?- Already keeping the secret was useless, he just needed to know the origin of the rumor to unleash the fury on him. He took his friend by the lapel.

-By the bulletin board- He released him suddenly and ran off in great strides towards the bulletin. - I didn't expect that from you!- He exclaimed indignantly.

When he saw the bulletin board, a picture of him and Kotoko sleeping on the study table in her bedroom, and some pink letters written on top said: **"Naoki and Kotoko live together"**. The surge of courage was increased by deducting by inertia that who came that feat.

_Mom,_ he thought.

This time she had gone too far with him making his private life public.

Without thinking, he grabbed the photograph and smashed it between his clenched hands, the pieces he dropped into the garbage, feeling his heartbeat hard to his skull.

Where was his long-awaited peace?

He gave a few puffs of air to calm himself before returning to his classroom, but he had no reason to go there. He knew that if he went there, they would look at him with disgust.

Suddenly, he felt a small presence near him: Kotoko.

-I've found out- She winced, wrinkling her nose. -I swear it wasn't me- Clarified alarmed. -I didn't tell anyone that we live in the same roof and I don't know where that photo came from, because your mother gave it to me but I returned it at the moment-

-It was mom- He interrupted leaning against the bulletin board, placing his head on the wall with his eyes closed.

-I went to look for you, but they told me that you would probably be here- She commented as she leaned herself on the wall next to him. -Watanabe-san told me- She coughed to clear her voice. Looking that he didn't say anything, she added. -Do you want to play basketball?- He opened his eyes to see her. He saw that she was calm and that irritated him.

-Do you think this is a game?- He raised his voice irritated, he held his hands. She tensed to see him in that state, placing one foot behind. -Maybe it's not a problem for you, but for me it is-

-Do you think that I don't care?- Expressed shocked by his sudden change of mood.

-You treat everything like a game- He said with an irritated voice and a tense body. He wanted to run away from school and lock himself in his room.

-I just want you to be not in that state- She said with interest, wanting to approach him.

-Don't talk to me, Aihara, I'm not in the mood- He finished the conversation with a blunt tone. Turning, she took him from the lapel of the suit and turned it to face him.

-Listen to me, you're not alone in this- She shook him slightly to make him react. -It also affects me. Do you think my peers took it well? They think I seduced you to give me the exam answers- She took a deep breath with evident frustration in her breathing. -They see me as an easy one! it's not fair- She took a deep breath before continuing. -But we have to make them see that this doesn't affect us and that they think what they have to think it will not be our concern. Let's prove ourselves we can face it- She let go of the lapel to maje signs of strength in the air with motivation. -You can do it, Naoki-kun-

She smiled sincerely, which was not expected because he thought she would give him sermons or hit him as she did in their first meeting. Maybe she had taken a liking to him and didn't want to hurt hum, whatever it was, her words made him react.

-I suppose- He nodded weakly, feeling his muscles relax inside his body.

-Now where talking!- She jumped joyful. -Let's play basketball, it will help you feel better- She suggested taking him by the arm, letting himself be guided to the basketball court where he observed her the day after they met. That girl had the power to convince him and before it gave him uncertainty to give up.

-Help?- He repeated doubtfully (something strange about him). She nodded giving him another bright smile.

-When I'm angry, I play basketball and it helps me think better- She commented naturally, without fearing for having raised her voice moments ago. -When I got angry with you, I wanted to hit you for throwing that letter in the trash, but when I unloaded my anger on the court, I reconsidered my actions and felt bad for having misjudged you- She gave him an arm squeeze, and suddenly he felt a feeling of heat in his chest before the electricity entered him. -And one more thing, don't you dislike me for having threatened you with the picture of your childhood?-

-No- He answered quickly. Hoy could he dislike her if she made him came to his senses when he was about to explode? She seemed annoying and loud, but he didn't hate her to that degree.

-I'm glad to know- She sighed relieved, getting rid of his eye contact, taking him again unexpectedly. -But Oba-sama told me to do that if you didn't help me study-

-That's her- He complained, imagining his mother happily showing the photos of his traumatic childhood to Kotoko. What a bad move.

He kept quite, letting her talk about her stories related to basketball, where she said she had fallen several times in games because of her clumsiness. He laughed softly as he imagined her running and falling down with a surprised expression.

He understood that he had misjudged her for being so close to people, in spite of everything, he lowered his guard down a little when they started playing basketball during class hours. He realized that he hadn't had so much fun in years playing a sport.

_It was fun_, he thought returning home.

Kotoko took him out of his comfort zone for a few moments, so much so that he skipped his first class in throughout his student history. He felt renewed after having downloaded his frustrations from the past weeks in a simple game of basketball that finished in a tie because she fought to win.

Despite being small she was tough.

He liked her.

He would let the day go by because he liked her.

At her side he noticed that he changed color.

_"__Something is binding me when I'm at her side"_

**PS: **(Mention to the song "Estoy azulado" from Soda Stereo)

New chapter update. Tell me your thoughts.

Enjoy the story.


	17. Sports festival

_"__I can't live with or without you"_

The week of the sports festival came stirring up among students of the lower classes, such as class E and F.

Irie Naoki knew that the festival was a heavy haze among his class. He didn't like festivals, especially sports ones.

To his dismay, his mother had made a giant sign with his name and Kotoko in phosphorescent letters so that everyone could see that those two lived together.

To make it worse, he would compete in mixed relays against the money-faced boy and in the hundred meters run. That idiot provoked him every time they met on the stairs or at the exit of the institute. He preached to him that Kotoko was his and she would become his wife. _What an annoying guy,_ he thought.

He put his hand to the bridge of his nose every time he heard his shrilly voice and saw the pompadoured hair snorted in the distance.

The nice thing was that Kotoko turned him around in one sitting and throw him to the ground every time he got away with it. He laughed with satisfaction at seeing that she didn't like such a ridiculous guy and easily shook him reproaching 'I'm not your property'

He remembered that the monkey-faced boy was called Ikezawa Kinnosuke, when Kotoko told him about him and his absurd obsession that he had to turn her into his wife.

She trusted his presence so much that she told him what happened to her at school when they came home when they met on the road.

Their relationship improved as she knew how to deal with him within the days of living in the same roof.

-Finally, today is the day- Kotoko exclaimed at the table. Devouring a fish dish in red sauce.

-We will support both of you, Kotoko-chan- Noriko announced mischievously. -I'll record both of you and take pictures of the competition-

-I will do the same, daughter- Kotoko's father said proudly. -I know you'll be fine-

-Thanks Dad-

-Onii-chan, what are you going to do at the festival?- His mother asked curious, making eyes of innocence.

-The mixed relays and the hundred free meters run- He repeated with seriousness.

-It will be your turn to compete with Kotoko-chan- She brought her hands to her cheeks in excitement. -As a couple. How romantic!- She sighed. The world of fantasy surrounded the luminous eyes of his mother, another detail that irritated Naoki.

-Oba-sama- She said uncomfortably. -Naoki-kun and I are not dating-

-Nonsense!- She left her daydreams. -You and Onii-chan deserve to be together-

-Mom, don't bother- He spoke upset, finishing his breakfast. He excused himself from the table before going to put on the tennis shoes and retire to the institute for the festival.

Both he and Kotoko felt uncomfortable when they were matched by Mrs. Irie. Although curiously with Kotoko was not opposed in his thinking. On the contrary, he didn't dislike being paired with her.

He just admitted that he liked her.

He wouldn't allow that fact to be erased from his decision.

She understood him and advised him to be a better person.

He ascended her category in his mind, being known from impertinent schoolmate to classmate, _a breakthrough_, he thought. _At least she respects me now and she is prudent_ _when it suits._

**PS. **(Mention to the song "With or without you" from U2)


	18. Sports festival (part 2)

He was in school, dazed with the hustle and bustle of class E and F.

In the spectator's stands, he located his family in the distance thanks to the gigantic sign that his mother placed on the wall behind where they sat. Shigeo euphorically filmed the class F kids who caused the most furor among third-year students.

Yuuki, rocked his body back and forth seemingly bored with the student euphoria, although he managed to notice that he was also somewhat infected with class F truncheons.

Naoki then placed Kotoko in the front row with a red bandana tied to her forehead and and her short hair gave her head the shape of a mushroom.

Naoki tilted his mouth when he saw that monkey-face Kin-Chan rested one arm on the side of Kotoko in possessive manner. _What an annoying guy_, he said to himself in his thoughts as he rolled his eyes.

The girls 100 meter run was a success for Kotoko, because she defeated the rest of the other classes without even trying to put on her best effort into the race. Her short, sturdy legs were according to speed enough to get to first place; she took the applause of the Irie family and Shigeo (completely devoted to the display of dedication and strength that his daughter demonstrated above all). Naoki was pleased to see that she defeated Suzuki who apparently represented class C, taking the last place._ That's what she gets for getting into what she shouldn't have_, he thought.

Now it was his turn to compete for the 100 meters with that annoying guy of Kinnosuke. He positioned himself to one side of him with superior air, which irritated him to see.

-I'll beat you, Irie- He boasted.

-Whatever- He said with disinterest.

-If I win you will stop bothering Kotoko- He challenged him with superiority. _Doesn't he shut up?_ He thought gritting his teeth.

-And if I win?- He snapped cold. When Kin-chan didn't answer, he decided to continue. -If I win you will stop bothering me and Kotoko- He added Kotoko because he was aware that she didn't like being treated with excessive affection, besides he saw how she rejected his futile attempts to win Kotoko's affection. Obviously all his attempts fell to trash.

-Don't tell me you like my future wife?- He spoke indignantly. -Ah, so you do? Well Kotoko wouldn't notice you even if you were the last man on the planet- He laughed with superiority. Naoki rolled his eyes.

The warning from the microphone asked them to take positions of their place and at the count of three, the shot was heard indicating that it was time to run.

Kin-chan started by having the lead, but Naoki calculated the moment he would step up to reach the class F mouth; he counted up to three in his mind, inhaling puffs of air and exhaling slowly.

He increased his step missing to reach the goal. He didn't like listening to the cry of the people and least of his mother's that it seemed that his life depended on the result.

His long legs hurried as soon as he had his calculations, knowing his physical abilities, he managed to snatch Kin-chan having his brain in his favor.

He smiled sideways when he knee he was triumphant, seeing that guy was writhing with anger for his cause.

-You'll pay Irie- He said furiously, referring him. -I don't accept that bet-

-Oh no? But you were the first to speak- He mumbled with irony.

-I cancel the bet- He shouted, terrified. He hit his forehead with his fist while his two friends ran to his scene with courage. -This isn't the end, Irie-

He rolled his eyes.

-Naoki-kun- Kotoko appeared next to him. -Congratulations- She smiled contentedly. -You won that race with style-

-Thanks- He sighed next to her. -Congratulations to you too-

-Ah! Thank you- She made graceful signs of triumph. -Look- She stopped suddenly, took two bottles of water from her backpack at the same time. -I brought one for you- He took it grateful with her kind gesture.

-Kotoko, my love, don't you have one for me?- Kin-chan had taken her from the lapels of her sportswear. She looked uncomfortable and disturbed.

-No, stop bothering me like that- She broke free of his grip and walked towards her group of friends in the direction of the stands.

-But, Kotoko, come back- He implored desperately making a fool of himself in front of the rest of the spectators. He turned to see him with clenched teeth and fists in the air. -It's your fault, Irie-

-Are you saying that I cause Kotoko not to love you?- He mumbled with a great dose of sarcasm.

-Why don't you kick her out of your house and leave her alone?- He shook his head with pure rage.

-Didn't she tell you that our parents are friends?- He laughed mockingly. -Oh, don't you remember?-

-Shut up, Irie demon- He pointed him with clenched teeth and face twitching as much as possible. Naoki, convinced that he had defeated him as much in arguments as in the race, turned around to leave with his family waiting for him with the half-time lunch in the stands. He preferred to listen to his mother's crazy fantasies than to hear Kin-chan's shrilly voice.

After having lunch with his family in the stands, he got the impression of being willing to win the next mixed relay race having learn at the break (thanks to Kotoko) that he would compete again with the monkey-face boy in that competition.

Before leaving for the track, Kotoko held him by the forearm.

-What is it?- He asked.

-I know that I must support my class- She began with security. -But I wish you luck in the competition, I hope you put in your best effort- She smiled at him purely. He nodded at the gesture and retired to prepare.

He stretched the muscles of the lower limb, tensing and relaxing the muscle groups of his legs and claves. In the past, he had learned many stretches through tennis and the recommendation of his coach 'always stretch before any competition'. Those words were recorded in his head, as everything he saw and heard was kept permanent in his mind.

They summoned the students to put themselves in position for the mixed relay.

He positioned himself at the end, to his dismay, Kin-chan settled down beside him to tell him how unsuccessful he was and how presumptuous he used to be with people; he described what he thought of his horrid personality and cold character.

Naoki ignored him, diverting his attention to other thoughts before letting himself be carried away by the rage by breaking the teeth of that big-mouthed guy.

Suddenly, the turn of the penultimate relay was about to end, but he noticed something in Kotoko's shoe that went up front. He fixed his eyes on that detail, to realize that her shoelaces were untied. _She's going to fall_, he thought.

-Run, Kotoko- Kin-chan exclaimed -Faster- He was waving his arms forward to hold the Baton.

Kotoko tripped over at giving the Baton to Kin-chan, falling on top of Naoki, who caught her in his arms, holding his hands on her shoulders, down to her waist… _stop_, he thought alarmed.

-Look, where you're going- He ordered between his teeth, releasing her from his arms, disturbed by what he felt inside him as he felt her skin with his: electricity.

The class A classmate came with an incredible disadvantage, being the last to give him the Baton, he ran as fast as his legs had to respond, he needed to beat that bigmouth and show him that he shouldn't provoke him. He wanted to dissuade his mind in another thought because he didn't understand what moments ago happened.

_The static of human skin can't be so pleasant._

He ran with more force, with desire, surrendering to the race to the one hundred percent.

_Human warmth cannot be so sweet!_

He closed his eyes self-absorbed in earning everything. He arrived as number one in the race. His class, won the happy encounter of the mixed relays.

_Would I be wrong to say that I liked the feeling of her body in my hands?_

He shook his head mortified with his behavior… what happened to Irie Naoki?


	19. The frustrations of the genius

Arriving home after the sports festival, it didn't fit his head that his body vibrated in a sea of adjacent electrical sensations that spread like a grocer. He didn't believe that physical contact could be so sweet, so cute, even comfortable.

He prostrated himself on the sofa in the living room, being a prisoner of his thoughts, hiding behind his mask of indifference while pretending to read a book from his father's study. One of finances.

Kotoko and Yuuki were fighting over chocolate chip cookies that his mother had made that morning in order to give them a prize for the performance they had in the competition.

Shigeo and Shigeki talked in the other chair, drinking a cup of green tea calmly. Everything looked apparently normal, but it didn't last long.

A brutal rumble came from the backyard door of his house.

Kotoko stopped dead, hiding Yuuki in protective instinct.

-Stay silent!- She ordered quietly, making them a sign of silence. -I'll see who it is-

-Kotoko-chan! Let Onii-chan do it- Noriko pounce on Kotoko as a mother who protects her children.

-I won't see who it is- Naoki snorted. His mother snorted indignantly. -Surely it will be something silly- He replied indifferently.

-Kotoko!- A shrill scream came form the backyard window. He gritted his teeth immediately identifying who it was… Kinnosuke.

-Kin-chan!- Kotoko exclaimed aware of his presence. -What is he doing here?-

-You're suitor?- Shigeo questioned her, quietly holding the cup. -The one who screams a lot?- Kotoko nodded, hiding her embarrassment.

-Surely he followed us- The girl assumed putting a finger on her chin.

-I have no doubt about that- The genius replied.

Kotoko let Kin-chan in snorting and snorting everywhere blowing air form his chest like who wold say a conqueror exploring new territory. Looking for a new prey to attack, one for his head collection on the wall of his living room. Naoki stiffened in full body just by seeing his tufted and gel-covered tuft, an unbuttoned shirt with psychedelic colors and a white T-shirt attached to his non-toned body.

-Irie!- He exclaimed indignantly when he saw him sitting cross-legged on the couch. _He's about to start_, he rolled his eyes. -I was looking for you- He pointed threateningly.

-What do you want?- He asked raising an eyebrow.

-Kotoko will be my wife- He signed up in broad pride. -So you better not mess with her, even if she lives in your house-

-What nonsense do you say?- Kotoko twitched her face, slightly flushed with courage. -I don't belong to anyone, Kin-chan- She pushed him with a clenched fist to the side.

-Don't be ashamed- He said with mocked affection causing Naoki to bother with the treatment he gave the girl. -By the way, hello everyone! I am Ikezawa Kinnosuke, nice to meet the Irie family- He classed his hands together greeting his family. -Now- He looked at him. -I don't like the way you treat Kotoko, so I won't keep quiet as long as that keeps happening; I've always been devoted to Kotoko and talk about marriage between you never!-

He raised an eyebrow, frustrated at the highest level. He had enough of what happened at the sports festival to be told that the things he was doing were wrong. He didn't do things to please anyone, he only acted according to his judgement. Period.

-What? Aren't you going to say anything?- He mocked in triumphant air.

Suddenly he got up from the sofa, crossing his arms raising his chin with authority. The great performance of Irie Naoki was about to begin:

-You can't judge me without knowing me- He spoke imposingly, putting his total presence in the circle of people watching him, took a quick look at Kotoko who saw him grateful for his intervention and gelt strong thanks to her encouragement. -What do you base my behavior on Kotoko? Has she ever complained about me? Or has she proclaimed to the four winds that she hates me with her whole being? Apparently I have not heard such statements and I have not seen in her a total rejection of my person.- His mother looked touched by his performance; it was Irie Naoki who were talking about. -The feelings of people can change, today we can hate someone, but tomorrow we can love them.- He said. -In feelings you don't know what there may be, so don't come to mu house to tell me how I should behave and how I should feel- He said filling him with courage for himself, and for Kotoko. -Don't dictate what an individual can feel, Ikezawa- He said his name with a strange sensation on the palate. -You can't force Kotoko to love you either!- Everyone including Kin-chan looked at him in awe open-mouthed with their eyes popping out of their orbs. -Please feel comfortable, if you'll excuse me…- He retired immediately, concluding his great performance.

Entering his room came a sea of doubt. What did he just do! said! Worse, he indirectly said his possible feelings related to that girl! And his mother witnessed everything… horror! It was what he felt as he dropped into the desk chair, hiding his embarrassed face in his arms as a protective shield.

A bang was heard coming from his room. Who could it be? Kotoko.

-What was that?- She asked, forcing him to look up. He didn't even know what that was. What did he did just facing his family?

Looking up, he tried to tell her everything with only his deep gaze, somehow empty of experiences, but eager to live them and to live them with her. He didn't know how or why, but he knew that it just caused him a foreign sensation to his body of strange origin.

-I don't know- He responded drained of energy.

-Naoki-kun, I don't understand what you wanted to say down there- She said incredulously. -You insinuate that your feelings changed?- That girl hit the spot; her skillful intuition undoubtedly hit the target of his interior. -Or that, Kin-chan shouldn't force me to love him?-

He would hide part of his feelings, just for that occasion, until he had resolved what was happening to him. He needed to get her out of his room, from his sight; he was afraid to touch her again.

-That he forces you to love him- He cleared his throat saying ir, looking finished with energy, like a bottomless pit. She analyzes it for seconds that seemed endless, moved her eyes as if assimilating in her system the unfinished response that he gave her.

-You are very cute, Naoki-kun- He said suddenly, taking him off guard. -You defended me in front of everyone!- He burst into joy, hugging him with open arms, imprisoning him.

The static of his body bristled his skin, welcoming him to a new chapter in his life, opening course to a pleasant and safe warmth for his fears. The mask had fallen off and with it. indifference.

Aihara Kotoko was melting his icy heart.

* * *

Time passed fluently, the moments shared with his family became bonds of coexistence between the Aihara and The Irie. Kotoko's ease of speech captivated the people she lived with, especially his mother, who loved to talk to her about her accessible personality.

Even Yuuki could talk to her and he didn't find her annoying as at the beginning. Similar to him, they had misjudged her.

Although things changed rapidly, he was still confused about his feelings, he thought incessantly what triggered him to feel electricity when he touched that scandalous girl, although not so scandalous, because he tolerated her. He tolerated all her behaviors, her noises in the house, the talks he had with her when he allowed it, to see her train basketball in the public park at night, her extreme kindness, etc.

Nothing bothered him, he even saw that cute. That was definitely not normal so he decided to take action on the matter as soon as possible.

He invented the **'Move away Kotoko'** plan during the summer holidays and began to exercise it as follows:

One days on another vacation, while he studied anything…

-Naoki-kun- Kotoko slammed into his room. -I'll see Star Wars with Yuuki-kun, do you want to see her?- Seeing that her studies were interrupted, he ignored her with the feeling gripping his chest again.

-No- He replied dryly. -I prefer to study-

-Well, if you change your mind, we'll be down- Warned without grudges. -We will watch episode four, five and six. I hope Yuuki-kun likes movies-

He left his room, remaining alone, stunned by cowardly confronting the cause of his frustrations.

A voice inside told him to come down to watch the movie with his brother, to look for a pretext not to be so obvious that he anted to see Kotoko's reactions in a movie. It would be something new, because he hadn't observed his behavior in front of a movie, but he imagined the stage and maybe it was nice before his eyes.

He was tempted to see her in different scenarios, her facial expressions, the movement of her hands, her eyes widening, her voice laughing out loud, etc. All that he wanted to see and at the same time he feared that his behavior was not normal . Rather, it was not normal for him to want to be with a person, to want to see her all the time.

Something different grew in him and he didn't wan to face him for fear of the unknown. He needed to get away form the new to continue with normality, before collapsing on the road…

In his attempt to move her away discreetly, he asked his friend Watanabe to advise her on the pretext that he wanted to study alone. Of course, Watanabe accepted joyfully.

Of course, he took advantage of his facility to talk with people close to him an make his moves with the **'Move away Kotoko**' plan to avoid physical contact. He didn't know how would he react if Kotoko touched hin again, of if he instinctively touched her. He was afraid of what would happen.

While on full vacation, the heat that filled his room could be considered tolerable, as long as he didn't wear extra clothes.

Sometimes he went to the living room with a book in hand, because the air circulated with intensity and freshness, and that pleased him.

He decided to prepare for sleep and forget about what his insistence was insistently asking for.

**PS.** A new chapter uploaded for you, it took me some time to translate because I was working on my other projects, so I apologize for that.

Anyways, please leave your comments.

Enjoy the story.


	20. My frustrations don't end there

That morning he was having a peaceful, he noticed that Yuuki and Kotoko kept talking about the movie they watched last night. They talked about the Millennium Falcon, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Yoda, etc. All the characters of Star Wars, until they made him part of the conversation by saying 'Darth Vader'.

"You are like Darth Vader, Naoki-kun" Kotoko scoffed at him, Yuuki, who always admired him, agreed to tell him the same.

"Onii-chan is like Darth Vader" He chattered.

"Oh I hadn't thought so" His father put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Nao-kun resemble Darth Vader" He cleared his throat. "There is similarity in that"

"Yes, Onii-chan is cruel and ruthless like him" His mother entered the talk.

"Are you insulting me?" He asked feeling his blood boil. His morning was dying. He didn't know who that character was.

"No, I'm flattering you" Kotoko broke into laughter infecting the rest of the table. Naoki seemed outrageous. "No, I know, he's the T-800, the Terminator"

"You guessed my thoughts" His father broke into laughter just like his mother. "He moves like him"

"Who is the T-800?" Yuuki asked, not understanding the reason of their laughter.

"It's the killer robot of the movie Terminator" Kotoko replied with laugh. "It's a killer machine disguised as a human"

"That movie scared me when it premiered in the cinemas" Mr. Irie admitted. "A robot disguised as a human, with blood and tissue, that kills without mercy" He interrupted his laughter to make a gesture of dismay. "When Nao-kun changed his personality from smiling to cold, I thought it could be the T-800"

"Ah, honey, you're right about that" Chord his mother. "He became a studious and cold machine. Sometimes I think he's not human, it's the copy of the T-800"

Naoki decided that he had enough of those comments about his person, without taking into account that he was sitting with them, taking his breakfast frugally. If he felt anything for Kotoko it would be irritation for making fun of him, when he began to open towards her. _How silly I was to think that I could trust her_, he thought.

He excused himself and went for a walk around Tokyo.

He wanted to be anywhere, except at home.

He huffed himself with incredible discomfort. Being taken by a murderous machine by his own family was something disrespectful and far from his reach, if he was a human being of flesh and blood, with feelings. He just didn't like to express himself.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria where he formally rejected Akisuki Nara, thoughtful and stunned with his own thoughts that he could not understand despite being a prodigy, he rocked his head in small turns to deter tension. His feelings caused him conflict because he didn't know how to handle them, even the anger that was common in him.

He drank an Americano, _nothing extraordinary_, he thought.

He sat, static in his chair, inside the whereabouts to stop thinking about what bothered him, the outrage and being so straight. It hurt for being too proud.

"Irie-san" A girl's voice took him out of his thoughts. Suzuki Aizawa. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked nervously. He denied. "Can I take a seat?" She suggested. Seeing that he had no alternative, he nodded. _Why not?_ He thought. "How's your summer vacation going?" She smiled faintly.

"Well, I guess" He reloaded his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I'm glad to know" She commented. "I wanted to tell you something, but in class times I was ashamed to approach you" She coughed to clear her throat, in which he respected the girl's action, Naoki rubbed his hands on the edge of the table, breathing deeply distracting his gaze forward, watching other people ask at the cash register for coffee or a sweat treat.

It reminded him of Kotoko to hear people ask for sweet things, since that girl loved sweet things and didn't just tell him at his face without shame at all. She was never ashamed to tell him her thoughts, and truths. He put pressure on the table, believing that perhaps he was losing his mind from thinking about Kotoko even when they lived in the same house and saw each other everyday, even on vacations!

"Suzuki, tell me what you want" He demanded to know, making Suzuki tremble in panic at the solidity of Naoki's character, who was losing his patience, and fast.

"I…" She leaned in a sharp bow almost hitting her forehead with the edge of the table. "I apologize for bothering you" Bothered? He frowned, trying to assimilate what she said. "I mean, I apologize for having made the ridiculous bet with Aihara in order to get your affections" She confessed desperate to be heard, her eyes moved awkwardly in different directions, with the reddish color reflected in a pale pink under her marked cheekbones. He didn't see her as an ugly girl, but as a desperate girl that wanted to have his love… he stopped that way of seeing her was dire and therefore, unattractive.

"I see" He sighed when he said it, focusing on the pink cheeks of the girl who had challenged Kotoko. Suddenly, he felt a terrible irritation dominate his judgment and an oppression in his chest unknown that arose from within.

Was it the anger he had that morning? No, it shouldn't be that.

Or, it could have been for messing with Kotoko? Yes, that was it. She messed with Kotoko and humiliated her publicly in order to get his affections.

"Please forgive me" She smiled weakly, unable to hide her despair in front of him, who was watching her with a serious gesture and raised eyebrow. "It wasn't my intention to treat Aihara that way, it's just that she is very gross and foolish"

_That's too much! Talking that way behind Kotoko's back! Unforgivable!_

He hit the table hard with his open hand, feeling the heat usurp his palm inordinately. The diners looked surprised, Suzuki was paralyzed with his action.

"Irie-san" She managed to say embarrassed.

"I'll let it pass" He commented cautiously. The heat of his hand intensified. "But" He prepared for what he would say. "Don't provoque Kotoko that way again" He warned raising the tone of his voice. "Don't get close to her again!"

He left the building leaving the coffee half finished, breathing agitated and grinding his teeth in a murderous rage so unknown and realistic for his judgment.

"Wait!" She yelled frantically.

But he was already far from her reach to be stopped.


	21. The letter

Remembering the conversation he had with Suzuki, he was frustrated because he had provoked Kotoko in a shameless manner and ended up insulting her in his face. Kotoko, despite being scandalous, didn't seem like an unpleasant girl and capable of harming anyone.

He admitted that at first he didn't get the best impression of her, but with the weeks of meeting her he turned out to like her. Adding that he didn't see her as an ugly girl and was not opposed if his mother matched him with her.

He knew something strange was happening to him, but being honest, he didn't dislike the feeling.

He put his hands in his pockets, taking the route to his house, having been circling the neighborhood of Setagawa—where he lives—.

It came to his mind to be called the T-800 for whatever reason; it's true that he didn't show his emotions to people but he didn't consider that he behaved like a machine. Kotoko was too reckless to compare him to a machine, and she said in the past that he was a person with feelings and not a machine.

_How incongruous she is and unconscious_, he told himself. _I will tell her to apologize… I will do that._

* * *

Arriving at home, he took off his shoes and went to the living room, laying his body on the light green sofa, leaving his head turning towards the ceiling.

His mother ran to greet him notifying him of the new that his father would go out next weekend to an elementary school meeting with Shigeo. He nodded.

He knew that his father would be delighted to meet his former classmates after so many years of not seeing each other and would take it as a break from Pandai.

"Where is Yuuki?" He asked at realizing that the house was silent.

"He and Kotoko-chan went to play games" She sighed quietly, she sat in front of him with two cups of tea and some butter cookies. "Those two get along great"

"I see" He just said, unable to assimilate about the sudden change of his brother about Kotoko. He supposed she could be a witch because she could conquer them all with her smile and good attitude. Even his cold brother who was initially furious about her arrival.

"Oh, Onii-chan, don't take to heart what we said about you this morning" She apologized calmly, putting a cookie to her mouth and continued drinking hot tea. "You know how Kotoko-chan is, she's very funny"

He sighed heartily, just drinking hot tea and eating a few cookies from the batch his mother had on the table.

He was comforted to know that the nest day he would go play tennis and not battle with the mishaps that were presented at home with the 'jokes' that she made.

At night, the door opened revealing a sleeping Yuuki on Kotoko's back, who carried him naturally and carried two plastic bags with colorful content.

"I'm home" She announced singing.

"Kotoko-chan, how did it go?" She helped her with the bags "Oh, Yuuki-kun fell asleep on the way back, I apologize for that" His mother blushed in distress to see Kotoko with those behaviors.

"It's not a problem for me" She denied the mishap with confidence. "Yuuki-kun had a lot of fun!"

"Let me tell Onii-chan to take Yuuki to his bedroom" His mother suggested that Kotoko rest her shoulders; who knows how long she had been carrying Yuuki. "Onii-chan! Come here and take Yuuki to his room" She called him causing him to interrupt his nightly reading in the room. He got up with his feet tired towards Kotoko looking at him carelessly and he with his immovable countenance.

"Pass him to me" He extended his long arms ready to take his brother to lie down. Once fulfilling the task of taking him away, he was curious to see what Kotoko had brought from the games.

He sat on the couch bearing disinterest even though inside he was curious to see the contents of the bags.

She took out the contents of the two bags as if it were a birthday present, because the happiness with which she took it seemed funny.

She took out pens and notebooks that Yuuki wanted as a prize for the points he won in the games.

She on the other hand, brought candy and marbles to play with Yuuki.

Suddenly, she said they bought a surprise.

"It's for Naoki-kun" She gave him the bag that showed a small square content wrapped in wrapping paper.

"It's not my birthday" He exteriorized coldly.

"Open it, Onii-chan" His mother insisted between giggles of emotion. "Don't be so mean"

Ripping the wrapping paper he came across the surprise of being a songbook. A paperback book.

"It's not much, but since we saw you were upset about joking about you, we wanted to compensate you in some way" She explained beckoning with her hands as she was an expressive person: the explanations were good for him. "And we know that you like reading a lot and a paperback book is the best when you're bored"

"Kotoko-chan you shouldn't have" His mother argued with sorrow.

"I must know how to treat people no matter how different they are, Naoki-kun is no exception" She stressed with a serious gesture.

"Thanks" He said sincerely, adding his tone of coldness.

He leaded through the paperback book that was riddled with phrases from rock songs and some songs were from rock in Spanish. He was stunned by the language, as he completely ignored it. The lyrics were written in hieroglyphics—in his view— and a written dedication was on the first page of the book. It said:

_'__For Naoki-kun! That he works hard in his studies and in tennis. A book for you to take off your boredom. I hope you like it a lot'_ There was also well-drawn sea animals surrounding the writing in a small bubble.

He felt fortunate to have enough intelligence to understand the lyrics, however, the thoughts of life that came in some songs were complicated because he had no motivation at all. He was more empty than a well without water.

Spending time recapitulating the reading in which he was absorbed without much preamble, he decided that a bath would help him fall asleep after having dined Natto-Jiro.

After finishing his bath, instead of going to his room, he had the shin to let Kotoko know that the bathroom was empty for her to use. He knocked on the door a few times, but got no response, so as a last resort, he moved the handle with his empty hand to see if she was in the room.

To his surprise, she was deeply asleep with the clothes she wore that day: military green bermuda shorts, a three-quarter white shirt with red color on the sleeves.

He was struck to see that the light of the night lamp was on, a piece of paper that had something written on was located on her grip.

Taken by curiosity, he took a seat the edge of the bed and took the piece of paper to read what it was. He didn't consider himself as a curious person, but seeing things out of place caught his attention, so he wanted to know what was written on the paper.

_It must me something stupid for sure_, he thought.

He was surprised to see that it was a love letter.

It said like this:

_Nice to meet you, Kamogari Keita, I'm Aihara Kotoko from class F; _

_you don't know who I am, right? But I do know who you are. For two years I have admired you for your intelligence, and for your geniality after giving the speech at the opening ceremony in the first year of middle school. I know I have no hope of being in the same class as you, so I write my feeling in this letter with all my heart._

_Kamogari Keita, I love you so much._

_-With love, Aihara Kotoko_

He saw that the day the letter was written was three years ago. He wondered why she kept it despite having some time since she wrote it. Do people in love do such strange things? He couldn't help thinking that people in love make stupid things and thousands of mistakes over the time they've been in love. Love seemed a strange act; oblivious to his way of life, complex to his point of view and dared to say that such things would never happen to him. Although since he met Kotoko he was not so sure about it.

Another smooth object caught his attention, under the grip of her hand was a photograph on her lap, where she slept peacefully.

Wrapped by curiosity, he decided to see it.

A boy with long black hair like the night, hugged Kotoko in the back with love and a smile bright as hers. The boy was nothing extraordinary, his chestnut complexion, stout arms, prominent height and the way his hair was observed was not important.

Kotoko looked younger, she could even pretend to be an elementary school girl with that childish aspect. The only thing that was different was the red hair of her short straight hair. Was she a redhead before? He didn't know.

She wore the high school uniform—the male uniform— just like that boy. They both smiled at the camera as if nothing was more important to them than smiling.

He was envious to see her so happy, because he was never satisfied with anything.

Upon returning the photo he saw that on the back was an inscription of her own letter.

_Our first photo. _

_March 11, 2011. _

_Kotoko would be fourteen at the time._ He thought.

He returned the objects to their place of origin and left the room with an inexplicable burning in his chest, the mind scattered in that image since he didn't know how to react to that. His curiosity led him to find something he should not see.

He must have assumed that Kotoko had lived different experiences from what he considered normal_… and if that boy was her boyfriend?_ Horror! It was what Naoki felt. Pure and indecorous horror, within his life empty of experiences. He felt Kotoko far from his reach that night.

He slept that night with an indescribable pain in his chest and a bad taste in his mouth.


	22. Alone in the house

_'__Looking through the shadows, I am aiming towards the light'_

His failed attempts to erase what he saw in Kotoko's room were direct to failure. The **'Move away Kotoko'** plan didn't work out.

He refused to see beyond everything and decided to lock himself in his room after tennis practice and not go out except for meals and the bathroom.

He limited himself to have contact with that girl because if he didn't, he wouldn't resist asking her about the letter and he would give himself away.

On Friday, Kotoko and Yuuki went to the public pool with her friends, which he decided to stay locked at home.

Although his mother desperately tried to convince him, the threats did not take effect.

_Surely the monkey-face boy will go and I will not fight with him_, he convinced himself to be a bad idea to attend Waterland.

They waved goodbye to his father and Shigeo for the trip to the place where they grew up in elementary school, warning that they would return Sunday afternoon. He liked to see his father happy for some news of the company, or for the simple fact of knowing he would take advantage of the weekend resting from work.

He wish he could rest from his thoughts.

His brother and Kotoko watched the Terminator movie that night, but before seeing it they rubbed it in his face that it was his movie. Where he came out as the main villain. Angry, he kick them out of his room preferring to go to bed early and forget about being called the T-800. Much annoyance caused him to be the object of mockery, because he was not used to being the laugh of his acquaintances. Sometimes his mother took him out of his boxes, but he did not reach the extremes of making fun of him.

As long as he didn't remember his traumatic childhood where he dressed as a girl.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, he was peacefully reading a book from his father's study. One of history. The fresh air in the room was pleasant to his protests of not facing Kotoko.

She returned from work at he music store where she spent the afternoon while in the morning she went to her basketball training. Being so that the time he saw her little, that is, perfect for him.

Yuuki put together a puzzle on the living room table, diagonally from him, singing a song from the rock groups that Kotoko taught him ("Living on a prayer" By Bon Jovi). The two forged a fraternal relationship as soon as he expected it. It was figured that Kotoko had cast a spell to please the boy.

The ringing of the phone took him out of his reading.

"I get it" His mother shouted from the kitchen. She answered the call from the living room so everyone could hear what she said. When she hung up the phone, she made a terrible face of concern.

"What's wrong, mom?" Yuuki asked, puzzled by his mother's countenance.

"It's the grandmother, she's sick and she has no one to take care of her" She sighed in dismay, putting her hands to her cheeks in the shape of an O mouth. "I have to go take care of her, Yuuki" she pointed at his brother with extreme urgency. "You come with me"

"What?" His bother tensed with his face paralyzed. "But today that Baka and I will see The Terminator 2"

"Nothing of that" His mother ordered severe, but without losing the worried aspect. "Grandma is more important than the movie"

Naoki summed up his reading until his mother left him in charge of the house next to Kotoko. Such a request caused him a spark of suspicion. _Did she planned it?_ He thought. I_t's more likely, since she wants Kotoko and I to be home alone._

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We will leave Kotoko-chan and Onii-chan in charge of the house" She climbed down the stairs, as if she had the suitcase made and pretended to waste time between comments of concern that were taken care of. His mother, like him, was too clever to plan things in advance without being suspicious.

"Mom, I want to stay" Yuuki exclaimed desperately. "Onii-chan and that Baka can take care of me, right Onii-chan?" He gave him a look of hope.

"Pay attention to mom" He just said coldly.

His brother wrinkled his nose and his entire face in pure disappointment. He felt like watching the movie that night, he even had it written in his summer vacation observation diary. He wrote down the things he did with Kotoko every day and how her clumsiness made him laugh.

Naoki seeing that he had no choice, he had to accept it.

He would stay one night alone with that girl.

His vacation could not be worse.

At the edge of the door, his mother stopped with an air of dismay that made his teeth grind at how good his mother was.

"I leaved food in the refrigerator to warm it, take care" She winked with a malicious smile. "And don't do anything wrong" She whispered before closing the door triumphantly.

Naoki couldn't help closing his fists of anger.

* * *

After seven o'clock, the click of the door implied that she had arrived home. Surely she would be exhausted and she wouldn't notice the absence of the rest.

"I'm home" He managed to listen from his bedroom. He blinked several times to be patient before opening the door and telling her what had happened.

Once down, he welcomed her.

"Kotoko" He spoke coldly. She turned to see him.

"Oh, hello, Naoki-kun" She turned sideways distracted with his presence. "Where are the others?"

"Mom went to see Grandma because she got sick" He said with his arms crossed, recaching his body at the entrance to the living room.

"I see, well I hope she is well" She said with her face disengaged. "Although I wanted Yuuki-kun to watch the movie"

"They arrive tomorrow" He added disgusted by the expression she made. Didn't she like being in his company?

"So you want to see it with me?"

"No" He lowered his arms to his sides expressing disinterest.

"It's not the one we say you are in it" She commented with her arms making expressions of surprise. Naoki made a sideways smile at the gesture. "This is another one" She took from her sports backpack a bluish rectangular content with red letters on the top. "Jaws*" She announced in a wide range, as if it were something of the most interesting.

Naoki looked at her in mismatch. "You don't want to see it?"

"No" He replied dryly, feeling a pimple at the bottom saying 'Yes, I want to see it'

She made a face of disappointment, looking down at the floor, sighing quietly.

"Well, as you like" She made her way to the television, placing the disc from the box to the DVD player, turned on the television and threw himself on the green sofa in the ball. She was excited to watch the movie.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" He asked, surprised not to see her devour some food.

"I bought something along the way" She answered without seeing him in the face.

Disgusted by her lack of interest, he decided to stay to watch the movie 'Jaws', who had no idea what it was, less about the characters and the rest of the story. His facade of selflessness did very well to mask the curiosity he had to approach her and know her tastes in depth.

Kotoko looked interested in his apparent disinterest in watching the movie, which did not hide her excitement of seeing him sitting.

"You cheered up!" She smiled sincerely, making Naoki feel weird.

"Whatever" He winced, looking away, crossing his arms in pride. "What is the movie about?" He changed the subject, drunk too soon with a strange feeling that at the same time suited him well.

"A shark that kills people" She replied. "He takes possession of a small island and puts the population at risk"

"Why do you want to watch such a movie?" He questioned.

"I've always wanted to see it" He said simply. "The moments of speaking is over" She announced effusively, putting the movie on play before continuing to speak.

At the beginning, he was terrified of the sudden appearance of a horror instrumental just starting the film; the cinematography impressed him, the performances were convincing and the plot as soon as it started allowed him to see it from beginning to end.

He looked sideways at Kotoko, who didn't take her eyes off the TV. It was delivered to the film; sometimes exclaiming in fright, screaming at the characters, nervous, excited, etc. A character that girl! Naoki's heart was jumping with joy to see her passionate about something. He did not fully understand the strange and realistic sensations that happened to him when he was in front of her presence, when he thought about it and lived in her company; all he knew was that this girl was an enigmatic being who enchanted people with her natural charm. About that there was no doubt.

"What do you think?" She pulled it out of his thoughts abruptly.

"What thing?" Asked disconnected, tightening the grip of his arms crossed.

"If you liked the movie, or not?" She asked staring at him. "I loved it!" She made an emergent jump running towards the DVD players to take out the disc and turn off the TV.

"I liked it" He answered automatically, almost robotic.

"I'm glad to know" she put the disc in its box and took a ham and cheese sandwich from her backpack. She took a bite with voracious appetite before continuing to speak. "Don't you like films?" She asked curiously, watching him with great interest.

"It's not my forte" He replied dryly, twisting his blank eyes just thinking about it. The cinema was not something of his interest, less he considered it as a hobby in which he could reveal himself watching movies at a stretch, as Kotoko did on weekends. That girl watched a large number of films in one night, if she did that on one night, what would she not do when it came to studying? He would end up finding her in class C very easily.

"I love it" She exclaimed loudly, inspired by it. "For me it's magic, something that is not of this world" She sighed next to a beautiful smile that came out of her mouth full of food. Naoki watched her still, almost motionless. He didn't want to disturb the calm that Kotoko had. "It is amazing how humans are passionate about what is not of this world; we look for the foreign, the complicated and we try to give it a meaning"

He was speechless. Never in his right mind, he hoped that she could say profound things, or know to reflect, and as always, underestimated. He didn't believe she was capable of having deep and abstract thinking.

"I couldn't tell you" He just said confused.

"I think it's like that" She ate a large amount of a voracious bite of the sandwich. "When I think about it in detail, I think we are lost in a world where we are forced to achieve our parent's expectations and that limits our potential" She dark some liquid from the thermo she took out of her backpack, continuing. "We go through life breathing, eating and satisfying ephemeral pleasures, but what do we know about lasting? What do we know about living life if we weren't taught how to live it? We have to stop limiting ourselves to what they tell us and start acting on our own!" She concluded inspired, with a luminous glow escaping from her eyes like two lights lit in the middle of the darkness. Kotoko's boldness and character had moved him at that moment; he didn't doubt that the capabilities of that girl captured him so soon and that she stripped off his mask of indifference to be seen as it really was in front of her.

He was stunned, trapped by her words, moved and joyful to be able to share with her that quality night.

"Why do you tell me this?" He questioned her eager for answers.

"Because I don't see that you have a passion for something" She said simply, raising her eyebrows in indifference.

"Are you insulting me?" He inquired indignantly.

"No" She dissuaded his hand with disinterest. The sandwich was over and she drank nonstop what appeared to be water. "It gives me the impression that your parents want you to meet their expectations. Only that"

"How?" He was lost in the conversation. Such an experience had never happened to him.

"Naoki-kun, don't you have something you are passionate about?" Asked strangely. "Something that makes you feel alive and that you want to do for the rest of your life"

"No" It didn't take long to answer him, since nothing interested him and nothing fascinated him with greatness it was empty, and he knew it.

"Don't push yourself if you still can't find it" She commented. "That takes time, but once you find it you will feel fully and full of life!" She exclaimed, just like a poet who recites the most beautiful verses. "That feeling makes you feel alive, as is you were in love. It makes your heart beat fast, your mind open and your body react."

"Do you have that?" He asked stunned.

"What thing?" She said confused.

"Something you are passionate about?" He clarified. "If you have fallen in love?" He cleared his throat with the secret within himself, like an unconfessable secret that would not allow him to get out of his lips. He wouldn't give a word until he was sure that his answer was favorable.

Kotoko paused a few moments, placing a finger under her chin and looked at the wall thoughtfully.

She reacted suddenly, in order to answer his question immediately.

"Yes, I have fell in love" She answered clearly. "But things got derailed and the situation did not go well at all" She laughed nostalgic (something in his sight, weird).

"Did you confess?" He put pressure on his voice, anxious.

She nodded.

"Hmm" He gave time in hope that she would continue with the story.

"He moved" She continued with specific contents, moving her hands expressively in order to make everything clear. "When we finished middle school; we went in different classrooms, but we knew each other through basketball. He was our captain during the first year and then he resigned because he wanted to be out manager"

"Manager?" He repeated confused.

"Yes" She nodded. "He gave us energy drinks, moderated the workouts, taken assistance and was very demanding with punctuality" She pouted remembering. "But that was in the past, I don't like that person anymore" She clarified.

"Are you sure?" He seemed more hopeful than selfless. He felt stupid for being happy about it.

"Of course" She smiled confidently. "And you? Have you fallen in love, Naoki-kun?" This time it was her turn to question something that he had no answer. At least that wanted to force himself to think.

Fell in love? Him? Not even in his worst nightmares he thought it possible.

"No" He responded haughtily, raising his chin to cheer himself up.

Since he knew her, he was not sure of his answer, but he had no choice but to give her a negative about his feeling, until he was sure of what he felt he would say nothing. For now, he would remain silent, on the sidelines.

"Fascinating" She sighed affably, shaking the heart of the genius.

He looked up, confused. He gestured her that she should express what was going on in her head.

"Sorry" She apologized alarmed, shaking her head precipitously. "I didn't want to bother you"

"You didn't" He muttered seriously.

"I only found your answer fascinating" She clarified the panorama, changing his alarmed countenance to a smiling one. "You're very interesting, Naoki-kun" She flattered him with her eyes.

_Actually, I am not,_ he told himself.

He was not considered someone interesting, moreover, he looked like someone extremely boring. Compared to the experienced life of Kotoko, he had nothing to tell, something to make her laugh with his stories.

For the first time he felt ashamed of his cold personality.

If he did not advance in life, Kotoko would surely forget him, leave him behind and his acquaintances would forget him from the map. He didn't want to be alone, more or less to be forgotten…

Irie Naoki needed to change for good.

**PS.** (Mention of the song "Olvidado" from Héroes del Silencio)

***** Movie: Jaws. Directed by Steven Spielberg. Year: 1975.

**NOTE:** What do you think? Hope you liked the chapter, I will try to publish chapters more frequently because I am working on the second part in Spanish, and its rude to leave this story behind... Well, I apologize for that and I will continue to publish the rest of the chapters.


	23. Take the route

_'__Get out of the way, take the route' _

After she finished her sandwich, she climbed to sleep due to fatigue.

Naoki heated the dinner that his mother left him, it wasn't a big deal, but something to quench his hunger. He had roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes.

* * *

While in bed with his pajamas on, he moved form side to side, breathing between the blankets to create an excessive hear between himself. Some comfort should accompany him during the night.

A creak was heard from the door of his room, slowly opened letting him see Kotoko in summer pajamas and a flashlight in her hand. She looked nervous, tiptoeing carefully on the carpet of his room. He looked at her under the blankets, pretending to be asleep. He wondered: what was she doing in his room? Why did she get in without making noise? Will it be to copy his homework? Yes, it was that. Kotoko was a bad student at school and needed to copy his homework in her handwriting… he shook his head between the blankets. Kotoko wouldn't copy the homework, not even an exam. She was too honest to commit those unfair acts to not fight in life, if she was the most hardworking person he knew.

He felt stupid for thinking like that.

He heard that she was digging things, but not his, but his brother's. And if she found out that his brother had a journal of observations of her? Possibly.

He saw that she took his brother's notebook from the shelf and prepared to write down some things in the notebook. He saw that she drew something in the notebook and put it in the same place where it was. She cast a triumphant laughter by shaking the lantern on the ceiling giving it the appearance that she was in high triumph and a sense of victory surrounded her in an impenetrable aura.

Naoki was tempted to approach her and didn't give up on such desires, since he did not know how to act in front of a girl of her kind, since she was the only one, and he wanted to make her feel the same things he felt for her.

As soon as he saw her withdraw, he grabbed her wrist by throwing her directly to his bed, dropping her under his body. He imprisoned her with the physical strength of his arms and the length with which his legs made the girl's movements impossible. She screamed in fright, pointing the flashlight directly to his eyes; such substancial encounter left his vision blurred, accentuating a sharp pain in his eyes to such and extent that his entire body lost the forces that he used in the previous attack, being empty of power.

He screamed in pain, falling sitting on the floor of his room. Kotoko was breathing scared, shivering form head to toe, keeping guard of Naoki's future movements.

"Naoki-kun!" She exclaimed in terror, recognizing him right away. "I woke you up…isn't … isn't it?" She inquired, catching her breath.

"Kotoko! Why did you do that?" He scolded, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"I wanted to verify something" She answered slowly, placing her small hands on her trembling mouth. "Yuuki-kun seemed very absorbed in a notebook with drawings similar to me and well…" She laughed fearfully. "I wanted to know what they were"

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself into a men's room" He complained annoyed, barely seeing her clear. "What would happen if you hurt yourself in the dark?" _Why did I say that unconsciously?_ He scolded himself furiously with his vulnerability. He wanted to correct the above, but she spoke before.

"Thanks, Naoki-kun" She thanked recovering the color of her face to a rosy one. "You are very kind" She smiled complacently, shivering his heart in a resounding throbbing, strengthened by his already unknown feelings.

_You are bewitching me Kotoko! What are you doing to me? Don't do this to me! _His mind was screaming insufferable, eager for answers to make sure his imprisoned heart.

"Get out" He ordered tremulous, anxious not to see her at night lying on his bed. "Go to sleep, Kotoko"

"Oh yes" She said casually, quickly taking the flashlight saying, "Good night" leaving his room with firm and noisy steps.

* * *

That night he could not sleep an ounce of sleep, weighing on the sidelines what he talked to Kotoko in the living room that night. Her sudden appearance in his life as an intruder was upsetting him, perhaps not for bad, but for good.

She shared that day about his reflections on life and the reason for being and existing.

He didn't care about being alive, he always took everything for granted and did things because he should do so; he felt pathetic of being overwhelmed by a person less intelligent than him, but much more experienced with life.

Much more exposed to the world.

Think he didn't do.

He preferred to be in his comfort zone than out of the routine. He had to go out and take the route.

She was right to tell him that he was limited to living because he fulfilled the precepts that his parents traced for him without giving his opinion.

He thought about his future that was on the point of suspension; his dreams were empty, nonexistent on the edge of consciousness.

Removing the blindfold would be complicated but not impossible for a genius of his caliber and value, since no one had the same IQ as his.

He should feel privileged with such a gift, but where would he use it? How to spend his time for the rest of his days? Where would he go? Will there be a part of the wold where he feel welcomed? Did he lived in a bubble? Many questions invaded his mind.

Would he just live under the path his father drew?

Would it meet everyone's expectations, except his?

Could he have dreams like a normal person?

Who knows.

_I feel pathetic, I can't understand what it is to have dream, what it is to experience and find out where life will com from. That girl is upsetting me as soon as she sowed the seed of the future in my head, now I can't even get her out of my head, it's so frustrating_. He scratched his head forcefully desperate to fall asleep.

* * *

When he least thought about it and the sun was starting to rise from the horizon and the sound of the birds waking up, the rise in temperature caused him to get up from his bed, sorry and exhausted with himself.

He heard the door of the room next to him open and a few rough steps made his lips curl slightly. _That girl radiates energy_, he thought.

Dressed and neat, he went down to the dining room unwell by the same tiredness, but the exquisite and intense smell of morning coffee made him forget about his lack of sleep and advanced to his dining room chair, eager for a good cup of Kotoko coffee.

Surprisingly towards a perfect coffee, the precise and well ground coffee beans, the exact amount of water and some logs of cinnamon to give it flavor.

"Good morning, Naoki-kun" She app read from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. "I heard your steps and assumed you were here, how did you wake up?"

"Well" He lied, grabbing the cup she gave him "Thanks" He thanked monotonously.

"Rice and tamagoyaki is good for you?" She asked nervously. "I don't know much about cooking, but dad taught me how to prepare that and it's the only thing I can do"

"Yeah, it's fine with that"

He got another surprise when trying the rice she prepared that was excellent as was the Tamagoyaki.

"I know it's not much, but at least it will fill you up for a while" She smiled satisfied with breakfast. She woke up with radiant hair, wearing black shorts with many pockets on the sides, and a red polo shirt with a white circle in the center.

"It's fine" He said, drinking the most spectacular coffee of his life. He had to serve four cups of such good taste that it had in order to be awake for the rest of the day, or at least until his family arrived.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, as she picked up things from the table easily.

"Eh?" He muttered, confused.

"Well, it's my day off and I imagine you have no plans, why don't we do something?" Her voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Like what?" He approached the kitchen where she washed the dishes.

"Can you check my summer homework? I already done it"

"Do yo see me as your tutor?" He shouted, recharged from the kitchen entrance.

"Just tell me if the answers are correct" She laughed.

"Okay, but I'll just tell you what's wrong" He agreed quietly.

"Excellent" She dried the dishes quickly while singing a song from the groups she liked.

His mornings had become a noisy disaster, but that morning he could be calm with that noisy girl, who was very curious to remain calm.

_Maybe she does it so as not to irritate me_, he thought.

His day flew by, correcting the odd response of the summer task, he was demanding when she didn't understand what he was trying to explain in some algebra questions.

He felt grateful for her progress in the task, because he had left her alone based on Watanabe's advice during the holidays.

_Watanabe did a good job_, he thought.

When he least believed it possible, his family arrived after a busy weekend, as soon as the noise arrived and the laughter hugged the home of the always calma Irie Naoki.

To his satisfactions, he saw how his mother got mad at him because he did nothing with Kotoko and that their relationship continued as she left them; he was satisfied to be the cause of his mother's rage because he didn't want to give her the luxury of details and didn't tell her his feelings or what he thought.

**PS**. (Mention of the song "Toma la ruta" from Soda Stereo)


	24. The game

_"__This looks like museum of wax, a simulation too real, I must find somewhere outside, I must change the scene"_

The last week of vacations required that students who were going to sports practices would participate in a tournament against high school students from the same Setagawa district, so Kotoko and Naoki would be forced to play on dates other than the competition.

Naoki would compete on Tuesday and Kotoko on Thursday, both matches in the morning and it would be for the purpose of obtaining a sports scholarship for the University.

Obviously Kotoko was delighted with the offer because she wanted to attend college and prove to everyone that she was capable of great things; Naoki on the other hand, saw the competition as training, nothing more.

Tuesday's game was monotonous, since he did it in order to fulfill the commitment and only that; although he admitted that he was absolutely moved to see Kotoko cheer for him from the stands with a sigh that said 'Naoki is the best' challenging the rest of the public to be ashamed of his lack of gallantry in a tournament.

He won—as always— the first place, with medal and a trophy by the organizers of the tournament.

His mother harassed him with the camera and her multiple cries of happiness to see him win so easily and incidentally, take a hug from Kotoko of congratulations. He hid his emotion at the girl's gesture, keeping the desire to respond with pleasure, but since his mother was watching them, he did nothing.

* * *

On Thursday (game day), Kotoko had left before everyone else because she needed to warm up and metalizó for the big day. The opportunity to win the game would not be wasted for anything in the world.

Naoki and his family seated in the the front row of the stands with support posters for Kotoko; he wished her luck last night and hoped to see her win.

A hand touched him from behind his shoulder: Watanabe.

"Naoki-kun, I didn't expect to see you here" He took a seat next to him. "I'm anxious to see Aihara-san"

"I see" He looked away at the basketball court.

"I wanted to confess to Aihara-san that I like her" He colored at the end of the sentence.

"Hm, I don't wish you luck" He ironized in a grimace.

"Why?" He panicked.

"I don't think she's interested in having a boyfriend" He responded objectively. "She rejects everyone"

Naoki could have confessed to him what he discovered in the love letter he read, however, he knew it would be a bad deed, so he simply went straight without revealing anything. Besides, he didn't know if Kamogari Keita was her boyfriend or not, so he would keep quiet until he broke the puzzle.

"How do you know? Did you confess?" His friend took him from both shoulders looking bewildered. "But, you don't like anyone, you don't even have a girlfriend"

"I just know" He let go of Watanabe's grip, rolling his eyes. "Now pay attention to the game and don't get ideas of my life"

"For a moment you scared me" He ducked his head and shrugged. "I thought I would have a rival and I didn't want him to be my best friend" He smiled sideways with some shame on his face. "But I won't give up, I'll make her choose from the rest"

The players of both teams ran out in a row, the rest of the audience began screaming in excitement to see the competitors throwing baskets progressively.

Kotoko was the first in line for being the smallest and the only woman on the team. Pure energetic and tall men wore their baggy white shorts and a blue shirt with the player's number and last name.

The contestants looked rough compared to the cute boys on Tonan's team. They pushed the Tonan players no matter what they were there faults; the points increased and the tension between the two teams succumbed to the stress that they were about to make it to a draw.

The turn to change some players came, removing some like Haru, Yoshida, and Nakagawa.

The were replaced by the coach and put the team captain: Ryo Mitsuki—from class E00 to play (the boy who invited Kotoko to play the day she moved into his home), Nozomi Yuuki and Aihara Kotoko.

"Kotoko-chan!" His parents shouted and Shigeo took out the camcorder with pride expressed in its maximum capacity.

"Aihara-san" Watanabe sighed in love.

Between baskets and technical moves, the brands were tied a few minuted after the end of the match.

Both teams looked tired, but with enough energy to conclude the match; suddenly, the scoundrel of the captain of the other school, he took the ball from Kotoko who had surpassed it with an excellent play by passing the ball between his legs, but not only that, he pushed her to remove the ball by dropping her on her back in an ungraceful fall.

"Kotoko!" Shouted her teammates.

Even Naoki if he didn't admit it, he felt somewhat shocked to see her fall that way.

"Aihara-san!" Watanabe looked worried. "I hope she is fine"

She got up immediately, changing her friendly and affable expression, to a more sullen one; by the next play between the captain and her, he looked so close between the two that the rest did not dare to interfere with the complicated play they had.

Kotoko's serious and determined face moved Naoki, he had never seen her so focused on anything since he met her.

Between a few movements of the ball and legs, she surprises the skills of the captain's scoundrel attitude, passing the ball to Ryo who was screaming desperately.

As soon as she passed the ball, the opossing captain threw himself at Kotoko's short legs, knocking her down with a crash, falling full-faced against the floor of the court.

There was a noise in the fall of the two, the captain pressed with rage the tiny body of the girl as soon as she fell.

The crowd shouted angrily at the captain's scoundrel action, seemed to be a bad loser and sought to discharge his rage with someone who was better; Ryo, on the other hand, ducked the ball in the basket, getting the last point they had left, winning the game.

Instead of celebrating with euphoria, the team ran towards Kotoko who didn't seem to respond after the fall that the captain's scoundrel caused.

"Kotoko!" They shouted worried.

Mitsuki Ryo didn't hesitate to jump against the captain who refused to release her.

"She is a woman, she can't play here"

"Shut up" Ryo kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to squirm, releasing the girl's body. "Kotoko! You okay? Answer me"

"Kotoko, my love" Kin-chan shouted worried.

Naoki rolled his eyes to see such an individual making a fool of himself in a game just finished, to top if off, one in which his school won. _Why does that madman intrude?_ He thought, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"What is Kinnosuke doing there?" Watanabe whispered cautiously, to which Naoki only snorted in anger.

Naoki could not understand the scene, so the rest of the crowd rose like a spring to know what was happening.

"I think she's unconscious" Watanabe said with horror. "I wish I was with her"

"It seems that the blow left her stunned" Naoki corrected. Indeed, Kotoko was shocked by the blow that did not understand what was going on around her. Her teammates sighed in relief when they saw that she was only stunned. _Typical Kotoko_, Naoki thought.

Kinnosuke tried to take Kotoko into his arms, but the team captain did not allow it, imposing his authority as the team representative, dignified and trusting that the person responsible for taking proper precautions in the state of Kotoko should be him.

Ryo threw himself at her, taking her into his narrow arms, taking her to the infirmary with care in his grip, while the rest of the team followed him in the company of Kinnosuke's nosiness that exclaimed onomatopoeias loaded with anguish for the stunned girl. Instead, Naoki felt strangely irritated to see that the team captain—Mitsuki Ryo— took Kotoko in his arms, wanting for a moment to take his place… a strange sensation usurped the inner emptiness of the genius, imagining him on stage charging Kotoko. The mind of a man in love was cruel, adding that he was not even aware that he was, that he suffered from the disease of love.

He believed in his enamored imagination that there could be something between those two, and did not avoid thinking the following:

_Is there something between Ryo and Kotoko?_

**P.S. **(Mention of the song "Imágenes retro" from Soda Stereo)

**NOTE:** Enjoy the chapter! Please leave comments


	25. Misunderstandings and insecurities

Naoki and Watanabe went straight to the infirmary in search of Kotoko. It was not in his mind how he ended up in that situation so radical as to leave her stunned in the middle of the game.

Between the bustle of the spectators and the effusive onomatopoeic exclamations of Kin-chan, he had no idea how to deal with it. Dealing with the stunned kook would wreak havoc, but he was intrigued to see her, hoping to find her safe.

Obviously her teammates were the first to arrive, their worries faces and frowning were not gestures for no purpose; it was clear they were in that state because of their teammate. He didn't question it from left to right. He did not doubt Kotoko in that area, where he did was in love.

Insecurity? fear? These feelings had not been experience for someone else, except when in childhood, being a special case relate to him. Not with her.

Once in the infirmary, it was impossible to allow them the passage. The team members were chattering frantically about the newly won game. Exclaiming and jumping victoriously, stirring inside the small nursery room.

Another sensation was integrated into his system: disgust.

He disliked the noise around him, the noises that stunned the human ear and speaking in different tones aggravated his perception. His mood changed dramatically just by witnessing excessive noise, or in any other way, noise in general.

Kin-chan kept showing off his extreme concern for Kotoko, who just looked at him confused and somewhat absent from the rest.

Ryo interfered putting order among his teammates. After shutting them up, he placed an adhesive tape on Kin-chan's mouth, saying:

"It's only until I heal Kotoko" He wink at him, rubbing extra adhesive on. Naoki cocked a small smile, feeling funny. "Wait a moment"

"Naoki-kun!" Kotoko greeted him happily, causing him a feeling of intense joy.

"Kotoko" He made his way to her, being followed b Watanabe who kept breathing from behind his neck of the same panic to see if she was ell, but apparently everything looked in order. At least for Naoki, of course.

"Ah, Irie" Ryo greeted him, bowing his head. "You coming to get Kotoko?"

He nodded.

"Let me cure her first" He warned cautiously. "I know first aid care"

A few minutes passed before Kin-chan was able to take off the adhesive, exclaiming furiously and indignantly for being treated that way, but seeing it well, he deserved it since he didn't shut up in the infirmary.

Naoki rolled his eyes, with a grimace of wide disgust. Adding that he kept looking at Ryo's hands on Kotoko's face, placing disinfectant, moving to other points of her cheeks, rubbing her skin that looked so soft, real and sweet. Naoki felt a pimple settle on his body, ruffling his skin, prompting him to take the place of that boy and be I charge of curing her, but he was not able to do it because he knew nothing of first aid care. Impotence? It was a reeling close to his mode in those eternal moments.

"It's enough" He said after a while at his very urgency to do something to cure her, bringing a new sensation unknown to him. "Let's go Kotoko" He said with authority, taking by surprise the rest of the boys who looked at him with the eyes in the form of plates.

"Naoki-kun!" Exclaimed his friend in awe. "Don't be so hard on Aihara-san" Watanabe whispered.

"I'm almost done" Ryo pointed out, pressured.

"No, that's enough" He warned giving him a menacing look. "I'll take her home" He announced something that he didn't think he would do in his right mind. Could it be that he had already lost it? Or those were his true wishes?

"I need to go for my things" She said worried. "I left them in the lockers"

"Watanabe will go for them" Watanabe looked at him bitterly. "Isn't that right, Watanabe?"

He observed him taken under guard, nodding after recovering from his sudden order.

"I see you're in a hurry" Kin-chan intercalated, being between him and Ryo. "Irie don't bother Kotoko" He threatened him. "Leave her alone at once!"

"That is none of your business" Naoki replied cold.

"Of course" He raised his voice. "If it's about Kotoko, yes!"

"Guys enough" Kotoko interrupted with the behavior of both. "I just want to go home" She looked at Naoki with certainty. "Naoki-kun, let's go"

The three of them were stunned, especially Naoki, whose heart was pounding in his chest, and heat was rising in his chest, and it wasn't because of the heat, but because of something else. Something sweeter…

"Yes"

* * *

"Kotoko-chan, you scared us" His mother had been hugging Kotoko more than five times in a row was already getting impatient with effusive signs of affection.

"I'm perfectly okay"

"It was a tremendous game, daughter, I'm proud of you" Shigeo hugged her with love and patted her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kotoko-chan" Shigeki said. She nodded.

"Well done, Baka" Yuuki snorted. It was clear that he was pretending disinterest although during the game he had looked askance at him that his brother was attentive and had a tense mouth.

"What do you think if we celebrate in Aihara?" Shigeo suggested.

Everyone agreed to celebrate with both good food and accompany the achievement of both young people who exercised and got two victories for the Irie family in less than a week.

They ate tradicional Japanese dishes, enjoying a good sake, relaxing foe what they had in the future as university students.

Having the time of youth before entering the real world.

* * *

Returning to the school routine, Kotoko left her summer job, and the rest of the family adjusted back to the school schedule of the two young teens.

They days turned into weeks and the relationship between Kotoko and Naoki was in stable conditions, although he felt strange when she joined Ro when they were missing classes and looked at them from the window of his classroom. Both were projected so calm, as if life did not affect them in the least.

Also in the exams of the middle of the semester, Kotoko returned to the position in the list of the best fifty: in the forty-nine position. The students accused her of having seduced Naoki or Watanabe to enter the position, but she was putting her best effort in her studies to let that affect her.

He knew that Kotoko didn't care about the opinions of others and the comments made by her acquaintances she sent them flying.

Unfortunately, moments of peace were interrupted by the preparation of University exams ant the rumor that Mitsuki Ryo and Aihara Kotoko were a couple. A rumor that was too strange to be real. Kotoko with a boyfriend? It was a possibility below zero, having read the letter addressed to Kamogari Keita, he doubted that she noticed another subject.

To his misfortune, Watanabe, being a fan of gossip, did not hesitate to tell him that Kotoko was playing basketball in the company of Ryo during breaks, or they were seen walking somewhere else in the district.

He was annoyed to hear that, because those unpleasant sensations filled his judgment with irrational thoughts. Insecurity, fear. These sensations woke him in an unknown side and throwing himself into the sea terrified him. Immersing himself in confusing feelings would make him behave ridiculous.

"I already told you that I don't believe in the rumors, Watanabe" Naoki snapped with a headache from just remembering it.

"And if they were true?" He insisted desperately. "What would happen if Aihara-san had a boyfriend?"

He didn't want to think about that presumptuous possibility.

"Kotoko is not interested in having a boyfriend" He blowed annoyed.

"And if she had one?" He pressed with a dismayed gesture.

"She's not like that" He replied. "In addition Kotoko has no boyfriend"

"How do you know?"

He was speechless. And if she had one and hid it from him?

"Then ask her" He pointed him with his finger. "You live in the same house as her, you must know. At least he visits her home or brings her flowers"

"Nonsense, nobody visits her, just her friends" He rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth. "Understand that she has no boyfriend"

"Are you sure?" He nodded anxiously so that his friend was not so questioned insecure. "Then I can confess"

"She will tell you no" He discouraged his friend, thinking that he no longer wanted to know that the boys confessed to Kotoko. It bothered him to know that they bothered with silly confessions of love, because she was his classmate whom he liked. He will not allow immature youngsters to make her had a bad time.

He believed that she would not date time on trifles of love, since just watching play basketball was enough to say that she was dedicated to sports and her passion for music.

Only he knew the hobbies that she had like eating as a dog, the volume of music during the weekend, the marathons of movies that she had with Yuuki, the love she had for Gustavo Cerati. All that he knew and would not reach the standards imposed by her way of being.

"How do you know?" Watanabe clenched his teeth.

"Because I know her" He snorted with an air of superiority.

"Sometimes I think you like Aihara-san and you don't want to admit it"

He took a sharp push from Naoki. How dare he assume things on his own?

"How can I like that girl if she behaves like a man?" He snapped his jaw. He found it difficult to say that phrase.

"Please don't put it that way" He shrugged dejectedly.

"Its true"

Leaving at lunchtime, the two heads to the backyard.

"Naoki-kun" Someone called him halfway. He turned to see who it was: Mitsuki Ryo. "Do you have a moment?"

He hesitated for a moments whether to accept or not.

"Yes"

He took him to the auditorium doors, another silent place to chat.

"What do you want?" He spoke first, holding his Bento with one hand and the other in his pocket.

"I came to apologize" He bowed respectfully. "In case I made you angry the day we won the game" He replaced his posture, standing up.

"There's no need to apologize" He suppressed a triumphant smile upon hearing a sincere apology coming from Kotoko's friend. He felt superior, at least among his companions. "But, I appreciate you taking the trouble to come and do it"

Ryo looked at him as if he were going to tell him something important, something extra; Naoki realizing that, he decided to pressure the captain to speak as soon possible.

"I was going to tell you something else" He cleared his throat in a crooked way.

"Go ahead" He gave him the benefit of the doubt, waiting for him.

"Look, there's nothing between Kotoko and me!" He confessed hurriedly. "We are just friends, there is no special relationship between us"

"I already knew that" He nodded, looking at him selflessly. Watanabe was reckless to have gotten misconceptions from Kotoko's love life, before he himself took action on the matter.

Ryo looked puzzled, as if he hadn't expected him to know about it.

"Well" He replaced. "I tell you because we know among all the team, except Kotoko, of course, that you like her" He smiled nervously. "We know that you like her and I assumed that it would be right to come and tell you directly, before the rumors came to you"

When had he implied that he liked that girl? Impossible! Not even in his worst dreams would he think he fell in love with her, would he? _Kotoko is pretty…_ he shook his head, _No Naoki, don't think that way_, he tried to correct his thoughts but it was useless. Kotoko did look pretty, and from his point of view, someone positive.

"That I like Kotoko?" He inquired strangely. How obvious was he? Ryo nodded.

"You don't have to so modest, Naoki-kun" He patted him roughly on the shoulder for support, which didn't felt that way, but like a bucket of ice water.

"I'm not" He snapped, frowning. "Also, why would I like a girl who dresses like a man?"

"Hey" Ryo stepped back, offended. "Don't talk about her like that" He warned.

"I just tell the truth" He lied; of course, he wouldn't say his true feelings.

"Well, I just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding" He said frowning with his arms crossed in protective instinct. "Because I am Satomi's boyfriend, not Kotoko's and it's very annoying that they think that my best friend is my girlfriend. What nonsense!" He exclaimed indignantly. "I tried to be considerate of you, but I see that you are very proud for your own good" He emphasized the last sentence, spoke snubbed.

"If you finished saying what you had to say" Naoki snorted offended, pausing a sigh of rage. "Then I leave"

He finished the conversation by going to another direction of the schoolyard. Advancing steadily and rumbling his heavy against the ground.

**P.S**. I hope you like this chapter. Also, Naoki won't notice his feelings until he can't denied them anymore.  
Stay tuned to his character development as it goes on.


	26. What the future will bring us

_"__Love comes quickly and whatever you do, you can't stop falling"_

"What did Mistuki-kun wanted to tell you?" Watanabe had been asking the same question three times in a row.

"Nothing relevant" Naoki snorted in annoyance.

"Didn't he clarified if he has something with Aihara-san?" He opened his eyelids in awe.

"You shouldn't believe in rumors" He kept his finished lunch among the dark blue cloth he usually used to store his Bento.

"Is that a yes?" He insisted with puppy eyes.

Naoki snorted and snorted, rolling his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"Believe what you want"

"Naoki-kun, that's not an answer" He whined.

"Your insecurities tired me" He trampled the ground with his foot. "If it gives you such anguish, ask Kotoko"

"Your right, I will do it at the end of class" He replied indignantly. "I don't know why I bother so much to ask you if I can ask her directly"

* * *

Naoki had his head spinning in a tumult of thoughts… he couldn't concentrate on the following classes for machining various love stores relate to Kotoko; it irritated him to imagine her with other men, except the only image he had of her with another man with the subjected name "Kamogari Keita".

To top it off, his tutor retained him at the end of classes and that meant asking him about him about his future. He had clearly not thought about it since he was playing the detective trying to decipher the enigma of Kotoko's love life in relation to the Kamogari guy.

"Naoki-kun, will you take the exam at the University of Tokyo?" His tutor looked at him warily.

"Yes" He ha no choice to say yes, his father would kill him if he didn't chose that University.

"Do you know what are you going to study?" He inquired.

"I don't"

"How you do you not know?" He winced with both eyebrows raised, blinking. "If you are a student of many virtues, how can you not know what you want for your future!"

"I haven't thought about it clearly" He said pretending to smile. "If you'll excuse me, I retire"

"Naoki" He held him at the edge of the door. "I don't tell you to annoy you, I tell you because I'm interested in your future" He admitted making a prudent gesture.

He left with his head rumbling like a drum without stopping, so many thoughts in a single day gave him endless and unbearable migraine.

He longed to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

Passing through the main entrance of the institution, he noticed that someone was waiting for him on the sidewalk with a bicycle in hand: Kotoko.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I study here" She pointed to the school with a disheveled face.

"I didn't mean that" He muttered without being able to keep his compound in front of the terrible migraine.

"Watanabe-kun, told me that you were irritated all day" She sighed. "So I wanted to wait for you"

"I don't ask for your pity" He put his hand to his forehead in drama.

"Get in the back seat, I can pedal with someone in the back" She gestured to sit on the back seat of the bike.

"I will not accept help from a girl" He replied drinking his nose.

"I may be a girl, but I have the strength and courage of a man" She raised her fists proudly. "Now get in and stop complaining"

"Kotoko"

"Let's make a bet" She proposed.

"Bet" He repeated frowning. She nodded.

"The one who scores twenty points" She talked about basketball. "Owes the other a meal" She sounded very confident, so he didn't hesitate much; he needed to download his frustrations in one way or another.

"Well" He agreed seeing that he had no choice, but to obey her.

He rode the bicycle in the back seat, to his surprise, he fit perfectly into the space. He placed his backpack in his lap to prevent it from falling.

The bike trip was pleasant, as if flying between the streets of the city he knew all his life; the fresh autumn air calmed him like a sedative, the sound of the pedaling was constant and soft at the same time.

That girl's strength impressed him greatly because he didn't imagine that she could pedal with she's and his weight together.

"We arrived" She announced entering with the bicycle to a public basketball court.

Both got off, once taking off the uniform suit, they stretched briefly before Kotoko was the first to bounce the ball from side to side between her small agile hands.

"Who starts first?" She looked at him in defiance.

"You" He pointed out.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"I won!" Kotoko jumped happily all over the field, with the shirt of the uniform soaked in sweat and the hair a mess, without losing the shine it always had.

Naoki didn't let himself win, in fact, he only needed to download his frustrations and not with the purpose of winning a bet proposed by Kotoko. Although he admitted that he was pleased to see her happy and jumping as a small child throughout the field.

He liked being in her company so much, especially at that time. He felt her so close despite his previous thoughts that they turned out to be harmful to his mental and emotional health. Now, he should not worry about the above and would choose to focus on the present that she was giving him so much pleasure.

"Oi! Kotoko" He called her after having spent a while celebrating. "Let's go for your food" He said sure, softening his gaze. She smiled brightly, and ran towards him without taking off that smile from her face. Naoki felt lucky, since something nice was growing inside him…

He bought Takoyaki for her, and then offered to take her to a bike ride, taking advantage of his good humor in order to increase the chances that there could be more trust and better communication between them. To put it simply, that his feelings were certain.

He also think about his future that although undecided among the possible careers to choose, he believed he would not end up in a good place. Perhaps the bad decisions of the past were taking its toll, as an effect of taking everything for granted and did not want to give his arm to twist as much as his father longed to see him as Pandai's next heir.

However, he decided not to torment himself in the company of Kotoko, who sang melodies and smiled at having eaten Takoyaki by his side; saying "I like being with Naoki-kun" Of course he felt in the clouds.

_Me too,_ he told himself, _I also like being with you, Kotoko…_

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "Love comes quickly" from the Pet Shop Boys)

**NOTE:** What do you think about this chapter?


	27. First musical encounter

_"__In every minimum detail, I think I hear your voice"_

It Is true that he hated that they interfere in his life, just as it is true that meeting the standards set by his parents caused him great irritation.

Being in the clouds was not a said feature of his behavior, and being a vulnerable man in the eyes of the others was an unusual occurrence.

He preferred to die crushes by a car than being vulnerable.

It is true that he wasn't as passionate as Kotoko to music, but it self a certain interest in knowing her tastes, the reason behind so many songs that she sang in her day to day. He heard her sing nonchalantly, he noticed that she bought cassettes every so often that she returned home with a bag full of quadrangular contents wrapped in plastic boxes. That girl always caused him the feeling of wanting to meet a person other than himself.

The stress of knowing that he would take the University exam and the national irritated and shook him in a tumult of conflicting emotions…

If Kotoko could live without stress, he would find out the secret of such virtue.

He lost nothing without trying.

* * *

A common day last week.

He found her in the recess lying down with her arms outstretched in the grass with her headphones on, her eyelids closed, and an immovable peace of her small undisturbed lying body of her world.

He felt that there was no place where he wouldn't find her. He always ended up finding her when he wanted to see her.

He approached her with the Bento in his support arm, sighing a limited peace that he managed to absorb from the energy she displayed without stopping. She looked so calm that he was afraid to move her, but he was already determined to discover the secret behind her unlimited pacifism.

He placed the Bento on the ground and shook her with both hands. She woke up immediately, turning around as a security camera everywhere in search of the cause that woke her from her sleep.

When she recognized him, she removed an earbud.

"Naoki-kun" She said his name subtlety, almost impassive. He remained petrified as a statue at having seen her so calm, as if she was recharging energies for the day. Another question arose: What the hell would he say? He had not planned it. He was very careless in assuming she would there him the secret as if she were reading his thoughts. Ridiculous! "What can a I do for you?" She asked questioningly.

"Hm" It was the only thing he could sigh, because he couldn't even speak.

She frowned, surprised.

"Would you like to tell me something?" She asked curiously._ No! Don't do that!_ His brain shouted as it was reeling to formulate a good way to tell his internal questions.

"Hm" He answered again. "Nothing" He jested looking away, surrendered to himself.

"It doesn't seem to be nothing" She turned her head towards him. "I think you came to listen to my music, isn't it?" She smiled mischievously, raising her eyebrows. "You don't resist to listen to the wonders of the universe in a song? Oh!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I know! Or do you want to fly without leaving here?"

How did she know the questions he had to deal with? How did it seem so simple?

Naoki nodded, frustrated with him, not with her.

"I wanted rather, listen to your music" He said. "To know how you do to avoid stress"

Kotoko didn't think much, because she pulled him to the ground next to her with a jerk.

"Hey!" He yelled off guard.

"Here" She placed an earbud in his right ear, adjusting it. "I want you to close your eyes, Naoki-kun, and let yourself go"

"How will it work for me?" He inquired without understanding. "It's equivalent as doing nothing"

"Of course not" she waved her hand in denial. "Moreover, allow yourself the pleasure of traveling the world within the same music" She indicated with her finger. "I will play a song and let yourself be carried away by your imagination" She empalizad confident.

"Will it work with me?" He asked doubtfully, something strange about him. She nodded.

He settled beside her and closed his eyes; he didn't know why he trusted her and he didn't do it with anyone, or with his mother.

He relaxed his body and she started the song.

Soda Stereo's song "Planeador" ran through both of their headphones, intoxicating Naoki's mood by taking him to another place where he was, seeing diverse images. The nuances colored a sea of emotions, those he had been feeling at that time when only the song made sense, adding to the company that accompanied him on the trip. His body relaxed as well as his breathing, the decisions ceased to be valid; the only one that was worth in his little fantasy world was his traveling companion.

He didn't know how, but he lightly brushed the tip of his fingertips at Kotoko's hand, touching the dorsal part of her hand. The security she transmitted recharged him with positive energy to cope with the next few days of the University examen that he had to take.

He had felt so fragile, as out of place as a being disenchanted with the air and part of it derived to his extreme indifference, adding to his rash humor towards things; his way of dealing with people, besides being bad, kept them away instead of bringing them closer.

However, that moment he shared with Kotoko was the key so that he could fit the puzzle of his life to a less complex and more simplified one than the past.

He understood that the important people in his life were scarce, but their value was irreplaceable. Kotoko was one of those people.

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "Planeador" from Soda Stereo)


	28. University exam

"Nao-kun, the University exam is soon" His father spoke in the dining room. "I hope you study well"

"I don't want to take it" He snapped, bringing the rice to his mouth.

All eyes fell on him, except Kotoko's who ate with a dreamy expression.

"But it's your future we talking about" He wrinkled the gesture raising his voice.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he's playing with you" His mother confessed drinking some water. "But if you reassure him he will take the exam"

"You will be the successor of my company" His father stressed, a vein highlighted at the height of the temple. "As a child you have known"

Naoki not wanting to worry his stressed father, chose to remain silent in the face of that argument.

"You mean Pandai?" Kotoko asked carelessly.

"Of course, Kotoko-chan" His mother responded proudly. "Would you be interested in joining the team?" She shocked her head, with puffed cheeks of food and bright eyes. You could tell her love for food.

"I still don't know very well what I want" She passed the food in one attempt. "But I thought about studying cinematography, you know, being a film director"

"Director, daughter?" Shigeo chocked. "You didn't tell me any of that"

"I don't need to tell you until I'm sure" She refuted wearing a challenging look.

"But…" Shigeo wanted to defend himself, but apparently he saw it wrong to do so.

"Dad I decide my future" She said seriously. "Excuse me" She apologized to the others and climbed into the room, being followed by Yuuki as a spring.

"Baka, do we listen to another cd?" His innocent and curious voice sounded from the stairs.

"Sure" She exclaimed from the stairs. The closing of the door was heard and Shigeo gave an overwhelmed sigh.

"That girl" Shigeo ducked his head in concern. "She always do what she wants regardless of the opinions of others"

"I like your daughter, Ai-chan" His father said. "She is a good girl, very affectionate and positive"

"But sometimes I see it as a problem because she spends time doing things without warning" He drank what was left of the cup of green tea. "It has always been like that since she was a child" He paused before continuing. "Nothing demanding, yes, but she has too much energy and doesn't get tired of doing many things during the day. Although I get used to the noise of listening to her friends coming to visit her, that is almost always, and go to see her play basketball in the games"

"Someday she will understand your concern, Ai-chan" His father rectified.

"Who knows if that day comes" Shigeo denied with certainty.

"Don't be overwhelmed, Aihara" His mother patted him on the shoulder. "If she marries Onii-chan, those rebellious acts will be taken away"

"Who said I'll marry her?" He broke in, having finished his dinner.

"If you get along so well" She argued severely to his son, who was looking back at her. "And they make a beautiful couple" She sighed with dreamy eyes.

Naoki knew that if his mother had an idea, it meant trouble.

"Excuse me"

* * *

He needed to go to bed early, since the University exam would take place the next day. He didn't study as usual, and he was irritated that he had to take that exam.

His health was not an impediment to not taking the exam and he wanted to have an excuse for not doing so, but it would be to run away from his responsibilities and of course the great Irie Naoki did not work that way. He would not run from his problems.

Before going to bed, he passed through Kotoko's room with his mind working on ideas to pick up a cassette and listen to it to deter the tension that his father had been imposing on him for months. Every morning and every night he reminded him of the things he already knows, he was persuaded not to give up the exam because he would be Pandai's successor because he said so.

He scratched his head of pure rage.

However, there he was, sitting on the carpet in the room of the Spanish-speaking girl, the smiling basketball player, the only girl he liked.

"I need a cassette" He asked blankly with his cold haughty air.

She breathed a sigh of surprise, her mouth out of her jaw and her eyes so wide they could leave her face. She looked so funny that he couldn't help curled his lips in a small smile.

"Of course, what do you want?" She approached her column of CDs and cassettes.

"Whatever, but I want to relax" He modified his request, crossing his arms. She put a hand to her chin, watching the ceiling thoughtfully. He watched her as she think of a cassette that fulfilled his wishes.

She took out a cassette from the column, with a peculiar cover: "Confort y música para volar" from Soda Stereo.

"This one will relax you" She extended it kindly, but he rolled his face. How was he supposed to hear it if he didn't have a cassette player? And as if she had read his mind, she took a walkman from her desk drawer (first drawer) in black and red inlet. "A Walkman for you to hear"

"A what?" He asked incredulously. In his life he had seen something like that.

"It's a cassette player, you can walk with it wherever you go" She rectified safely. "It even comes with headphones, look" She showed him, some red headphones. She explained him how to use the device and turn the disc tape to play it again.

Leaving the room, he went to his room ready to listen to the cassette the next day, when he moved in the subway in the direction of the exam.

* * *

He checked the entrance ticket to the subway, the exam pass, the sharp pencils, pen, cell phone, wallet, the walkman and the cassette, his mother's Bento and some drafts. Everything ready and in place.

He went down to put on his shoes, feeling all eyes on him at every move he made.

"Kotoko-chan will accompany you" His mother told him with a persistent gesture.

"What!" She exclaimed from the living room sofa; she looked pale and tired. _Had something happened to her?_ He thought bewildered. "But…"

"No buts, you will accompany him" She ordered severely and before she could say anything, she kicked her out of the house, throwing her a black jacket to coat her arms because she wore a navy blue shirt with black stripes.

* * *

On the way to the station, he noticed that she was rubbing her left side in pain; he was surprised to see her in that state, since she was always in a good mood.

"Are you all right?" He broke the silence, surprised by her strange behavior.

"My stomach hurts a little" She assumed, squinting her eyelids. "Nothing abnormal"

"Well if something happens to you, I will not be responsible" He pretended disinterest, although inside he thought otherwise.

"Did you see that your mother put a good luck charm on your briefcase?" She asked with a frown. Did her stomach really hurt so much?

He checked his briefcase and, indeed, a hand-made lucky charm hung from the briefcase's grip. Pink color with 'good luck' lettering in purple. When did she put that on? Is it when she gave the jacket to Kotoko? Most likely.

"That woman" He muttered annoyed.

The pale color of Kotoko's complexion increased as they passed from station to station, crouched down and shrunk when he 'didn't realize' and surely didn't worry.

When he moved the briefcase to accommodate himself, he realized something.

The amulet that his mother forced him had stuck in the subway doors.

_Damn._

"What's wrong?" Kotoko looked confused.

"My suitcase, it got stuck" He said with a mixture of worry and fortune.

"I take it out"

"It's not necessary" He protested.

"I'll take it out, now leave" She ordered Ponting at the exit door.

She won't let him speak, because she was already pulling the amulet of the doors; suddenly, she pulled a razor from her Bermuda pants and cut the amulet with a movement, causing the briefcase to open and his belongings to fall.

The subway doors opened at his stop, he alarmed began to rejoice things.

"Take the pass and go" She threw the pass as a missile to his chest. "I'll take the rest"

"But your stomach"

"Your exam is more important than my health"

"Ko"

"Run"

He had no choice but to crawl down the subway, walking persistently towards the test site. A wave of guilt ran through his chest, she will see that he took the cassette and the Walkman on the way to the exam, although he did not know the idea reason, she was not as stubborn as he thought.

He was always impressed with that girl, she always helped him in everything she could and she only advised him when she wanted to and he gave her nothing in return; he felt pathetic when he saw that without reason to live in the future and an empty life, his conscience was being seriously affected.

He was walking in a hurry to the entrance of the institution where the exam would take place: the University of Tokyo.

He stopped there and stood with his feet firmly at the entrance, seeing that he had ten minutes left to enter, he stood there static and immune to the comments of his physique of the girls who were arriving, especially an attractive black haired girl curly to the waist that winked at him. He recalled that she was on the other high school tennis team where she competed in the last tennis tournament.

_That girl must hurry_, he thought.

_I hope she is fine._

_And if she collapsed in the street? Who will help her?_

His heart clenched and a suffocating sensation invaded him. He was setting up scenarios where she could have lost, collapsed, all the worst.

"Naoki-kun!" A scream from a familiar voice came from a block. Kotoko was running sweaty, exhausted and paler than before; she was holding his briefcase with his belongings. "Here" When giving his things, before thanking her, she collapsed on the floor in front of him, her small body slammed into the cement of the sidewalk.

"Kotoko!" He managed to articulate. He panicked. "Kotoko!" She didn't react. _Damn_, he thought.

He took her while squatting, his heart beating at thousand per hour, his hand explored on her forehead in case she had signs of fever. Indeed, she burned in fever.

He took her in his arms, analyzing how light she was.

"Excuse me, where is the hospital?"

He asked two girls, including the black-haired girl who returned after seeing him worried about Kotoko. They blinked alarmed to see Kotoko's body in his arms in an unconscious state.

"Go to the next building, there is the University hospital" Said the black-haired girl.

"Thank you"

"We hope that your girlfriend is fine" The other girl said shyly.

He went briefly, striding long running at full speed, wanting to know the girl's condition; he was in total panic to see how she fell against the cement of the sidewalk, and the loud sound that rumbled with the same blow.

He would take her to the hospital as means to compensate for everything she had done for him until now, he wanted to return the favors, without hesitating for a minute to help her in danger.

He liked her too much to leave her lying unconscious on the sidewalk.

He wondered what kind of expression he wore because they told him that they expected his girlfriend to be well, so worried did he look like so that they would think so of him?

He shook his head, about to arrive the University hospital.

_You'll be fine Kotoko,_ he said in his mind. _Soon you will be healthy and playing basketball._

* * *

Shocked by the overwhelming wait to know the results of the girl, he didn't want to call his parents for the time being and he moved to listen to the cassette she had given him the night before, he used the walkman and sat in the waiting room with his head leaning against the wall and his hands at his sides. The device placed in his lap.

He was breathing deeply and slowly, releasing his muscles, feeling like he had run a marathon without having a precise goal, without wining a golden medal.

The songs of the disc transported him to a special place, a moment where only the music spoke to him and he shouldn't worry about what would happen in the future. His responsibilities at that time were to make sure that the girl's health was perfect. The exams were the least of his worries.

He slapped his shoulder, satisfied that he acted fast and cold.

Another person would have panicked and blocked himself from doing something about it; he took her to the hospital with all his strength without hesitation.

Suddenly the doctor entered the waiting room:

"Families of Aihara Kotoko"

He took off his headphones and rose like a spring. His hands sweated from the nerves.

"The girl's condition is not serious, it's just appendicitis" He said calmly, with curly hair, tiny glasses and a medical white coat. "We operated her and right now she's anesthetized, though" He adjusted his glasses opening his eyes in bewilderment. "I'm impressed that with the pain of the appendicitis she had run a marathon of five kilometers without having twisted from the pain in the middle of the road, that girl has a lot of resistance. So the recovery time will be short"

"Five kilometers?" He repeated incredulous.

"Indeed, we determined it by the muscle wasting" He replied. "Don't worry, your girlfriend will be perfect in less than two weeks, she will only need physical therapy so that the scar doesn't affect her physical performance"

"She's not my girlfriend" He cleared his throat. The doctor looked at him scanning his gesture.

"You are a terrible liar, young man" He laughed incredulously, looking down. "Excuse me"

At that time he didn't want to stop to see his face in the mirror of the hospital bathroom, so he believed it was the ideal time to call his mother and explain the situation of the girl.

"Onii-chan" Greeted his brother form the other line.

"Pass me to mother" He demanded, bringing his hand to his forehead. He felt a weight less from him. _At least she's okay_, he thought relieved.

"Onii-chan, what's up? Aren't you presenting your exams?"

"Kotoko" He spoke while maintaining sanity. "Is in the hospital"

"Oh, it can't be!" She screamed in fright. "What happened? How is she? It's bad?"

"She's okay, it's just appendicitis " He said coldly. "I'm in the University hospital, you can come whenever you can"

He hung up the cell phone, unwilling to listen to babbles and sermons from his worried mother and his annoying father with him for not taking the test.

A hunger warning from his stomach took him out of his thoughts, he rubbed his empty stomach ready to go out to eat and forget about the collapsed Kotoko scene, but he knew he had to wait in the hospital until his family arrived. If he didn't expected them, they would scold him with the excuse of being a bad son, a detail well known to him.

In what he expected upon the arrival of the others he began to think about why he reacted the way he did. Why was Kotoko so important to him? What was the origin of so much attraction to her? As if the theory of opposites attract was imposed on him because he suffered it as a glue that didn't peel off.

That aside, Kotoko was an important part of his life, he did not doubt in the least, and also worrying about his companions was not his things, he only did it with his friends, even if he only had one. Now he had the question of whether to classify Kotoko as a friend or 'special person', perhaps it derived so much a complex issue for Naoki from deciphering in a jiffy, nor in his most remote dreams would he do so.

Special person… he would definitely put her in that context, just in case.


	29. Rehabilitation and confusion

Kotoko soon woke up with a disheveled face, a stare of the same shock that his condition proclaimed; Naoki remained by his side as soon as he returned from eating something at a local restaurant. A Katsudon was enough to quench his appetite.

As for the family, they went to the hospital once they learned that Kotoko's condition was stable. She, meanwhile, already wanted to go home and rest, but by medical recommendations and speedy recovery she needed to stay two weeks at most.

Between fights and frustrations, she accepted that condition.

For the next two weeks they brought her cassettes, the other walkman she owned (Yuuki knew the place where she kept it), some movies, the accumulated homework and Mrs. Irie's food.

He sometimes walked around to check on how she was, 'cause he felt her absence at home, he preferred to go to see her if she was in physical rehabilitation and when she was in bed, and they talked a little.

He didn't want to seem interested in her, because his mother would notice that change in him and would be bothering him every time he saw him.

What caused his headaches was when monkey-face voy visit her, making a fuss about having the right to see her; Kotoko just let him be a few minutes for prudence and also for being cool with people. But if it were for him, he would forbid all step to the hospital from the mere entrance to that monkey-face boy.

He rubbed his head when he heard that squeaky and stupid voice.

Ryo and Kotoko's friends (Jinko and Satomi) went to visit her, worried about seeing her on a hospital bed.

"Ah, Kotoko, you are so careless" Said the curly-haired girl, she looked the most mature of the girls. The one named Satomi, Ryo's girlfriend.

"Resilient, you mean" Kotoko corrected secure.

"That's not resilience" Said the one with the straight black hair, Jinko. "It's called being imprudent"

"Auch, that hurts" Ryo said with a painful face. "Although my friend is quiet resilient" He placed an arm around her shoulder, sitting on the bed. When he saw that, Satomi made a jealousy scene in front of him, a detail that caught his attention. Jealousy was a subject unknown to the genius, so witnessing it was a ridiculous act that he said that would not happen to him, being the prodigy he was, suffering from those insecure feelings were not his thing.

* * *

A month passed and the meaning of raising up to the average to graduate the following spring fell to all of the students to study; Naoki saw all the students of all grades fiercely studying the subjects of the three years of high school. He was glad to see them squirm when studying and wanting to learn something after walking around for the rest of the high school.

_Poor fools_, he thought.

_That girl has more progress than all of you_, he said, remembering Kotoko.

She occupied twice the place of the fifty best students, she contradicted the laws of the possible and covered their mouth to all who labeled her as silly.

However, Kotoko had been coming home late for two weeks and fatigue floated in her face; basketball practices became a notable requirement, as she had just returned to compete and needed to be on par with her teammates.

Worse, there was something that left him uneasy.

He thought maybe she would be busy with someone else and the feeling of discouragement invaded him every time he figured that out. He didn't understand himself when he thought about different situations with that girl with someone.

He shook his head when those ridiculous ideas passed through his prodigious mind.

_It's not a time to go thinking stupid things_, he scolded himself when he thought that way.

He consoled himself with seeing Watanabe saddened for having been rejected by that girl, the pride and satisfaction of seeing him decayed for not having a chance with her made his day.

_She can't be with another man but me_. He shook his head at the thought, alarmed at having such thoughts so corrosive to his emotional health.

Focusing on classes was difficult because he imagined her with another.

That girl upset him, made him paranoid when he wasn't someone of that caliber.

He couldn't help it because he said to himself that she was his friend and therefore he developed a certain affinity for the girl, just that…

But, it was clear that those were pure pretenses for not bending his pride, in a nutshell, to not admit something that was quite obvious. It was very clear that he liked that girl, that what he felt for her was mere attraction on his part, an ineffable attraction.

As had happened before, the enamored mind is usually cruel to people who do not realize they are; the retrospective jealousy, the crazy thoughts, the subversive impulses, the painful sensations when he looked at her with another man, the desire to have her for himself.


	30. Study sessions

_"__I want to feel your body, approaching, I want to dream a paradise and not come back"_

Lying under the covers, his relaxed body was glimpsed by the starry night from his window, watching him suspicious and eager to fly at night.

A sensation of heat invaded him rejoicing, a small and warm body took him by the hand as she entered the blankets, feeling the air of her breathing approaching his.

He, hypnotized by the fragrance, wrapping her body in his long arms, smelling the intoxicating scent of a woman piercing his pores, quieting his instincts that were unknown to him. Eager for more, he kissed her soft neck and sliding his hands over her waist, letting his lips run across the face of the person with tenderness until he reached her lips, where he savored the feeling of wanting more, craving more, of increasing his sensations, of feeling good, of…

The sound of the alarm and the noise of his brother upon waking made him come to his senses. What happened, it was a dream? What a bad taste for young Irie Naoki who spent the best moment of his short life in a sea of pleasant emotions, and that I was a lie. What a bad move.

He felt his face redden and his hands trembled with adrenaline, his agitated breathing made him understand that was not any dream. It was a dream of a man go his age, a normal dream among individuals in the population.

It meant a desire of his subconscious imploring him to explore his body, the emotions that surrounded him to feel that way and the way he lived isolated from everything confined him to being repressed by desires and emotions.

The worst case was to have dreamed of the girl who lived at his house: Aihara Kotoko.

It was the first time he had such a dream and to top it off he liked it.

He covered himself between the blankets so that his brother did not see his red face because he had his first adult dream. His heart was beating hard to his throat and the taste of his dry mouth prompted him to drink water as soon as possible.

"Onii-chan, are you getting sick?" Asked his brother, his face glued to his.

"I'm fine" He complained as he turned to see the other side with his embarrassed mind.

"That Baka is already awake" He got off his bed and got ready quickly.

"Hmm" He didn't want to see her or listen to her. He felt ashamed for having dreamed of her that way, it was like disrespecting her and he didn't like it. Kotoko was his friend, just that. No, it's a lie, she was his 'special person'.

He barely got dressed and went down to have breakfast, before going to school.

* * *

Arriving home, he noticed a large number of shoes at the entrance, he was dumbfounded studying the pairs of shoes. _They are school shoes_, he thought.

"I'm here" He warned.

"Welcome Irie-san" A chorus of voices welcomed him, all arranged in a circle in the room. He looked at them blankly, eyes wide. What does this mean?

"We want to ask for help" Said one of those who hang out with Kinnosuke.

"Please" The other said, another that hang out with Kinnosuke.

"Kotoko doesn't know anything about this, she'll kill us if she finds out" Satomi said. "We want to pass the year"

"We won't tell Kotoko about this" Jinko complemented. "Help us" The rest of the class F students chanted.

"Oh, Onii-chan, help them out, won't you? They friends of Kotoko-chan?" His mother intercepted with pleasure to see the students at home. "You will make points this way" She winked at him in a mischievous way.

"But"

"It's an order, son" She said sternly, detail that couldn't get rid of as much as he wanted. "Kotoko-chan would be disappointed in you if she finds out you treated her classmates badly"

Just mentioning that name, he colored inside. Kotoko made him paranoid with women and now he would advice the rest of her classmates.

Why would he suffer so much for one person? But it wasn't Kotoko's fault, they clearly said she wasn't aware of that deal, so she wouldn't tell him anything about it.

"Okay, I'll help you" He admitted defeat. What else could he do? Decline? Not even crazy he would face the sermons of his reckless mother, who knows what she has under her sleeve to bribe him to fulfill the favor they were asking.

"Thanks, Irie-san" Everyone said in order. "We won't tell Kotoko" They swore as if their life depended on it.

She would probably get upset because they bothered him, _at least she has decency to respect my decisions and my tastes, not like these fools who didn't even care about their studies until the end and come here to bother me like I was the last man in the planet,_ he said as he tutored them in the process.

When his neck and head aches chased him like a virus, he consoled himself with the Walkman and a good music disc. Sometimes he went to Kotoko's room without warning and took a cassette, after returning the previous cassette. He tried to be careful not to disorganize the order in which the cassettes were arranged, since they were in alphabetical order, to his surprise.

_That girl pays attention to what interests her_, he thought.

_I wonder why she is late these weeks? Will she be in trouble as always? Has basketball became too demanding for her? But if she has recovered from appendicitis, if she continues like this she will relapse, why should I worry so much if she is already has age for that?_

He contradicted himself when she came to mind, upset him and made him insecure and paranoid.

He reluctantly tutored clandestinely to class F students, struggling to explain concepts of elementary and middle school operations. If Kotoko was not the smartest, at least she learned fast, but theses… no words for that.

_Monkeys learn faster than these guys_, he said in stress.

They will not get anywhere with that attitude, wavering from side to side and underestimating the studies.

Anyway, he was bound by hands, because he couldn't get rid of that oath to helo them study and pass the exams.

He no longer looked at Kotoko frequently and his adrenaline from the dream with her dissipated with the passing of the days.

Unconsciously he missed her and that's why he went to her bedroom to choose cassettes from whatever group was there, that didn't matter, he wanted to have something of her no matter how insignificant it may seem.

He stopped to smell the sweet scent that invaded the girl's bedroom, the posters of Soda Stereo, the Millennium Falcon, a miniature poster of Star Wars, the stereo, her clothes thrown around the carpet. When he noticed his action, he left as a bullet in the room to lock himself in his room and put on the headphones and play the Walkman.

The discs that he liked a lot were those of Pink Floyd. They relaxed him so much that he fell asleep with his headphones on, he even put them on the subway and there he was lost on the tour as if the tension of the study sessions with the F-class disappeared from the face of the earth.

He took refuge in music, and that made him look different from his facet as a cold and indifferent boy, because his taste for music had changed drastically and for the better.

I'm becoming the kind of guy Kotoko likes, he thought when he looked at him in the distance playing basketball at the break. He was absorbed when he saw her play, smile, run quickly across the court, enter the ball into the basket, take off her suit because of the sweat and watched her move her shirt on and her red tie. Her short hair danced to the rhythm of her movements and unintentionally he was hypnotized.

* * *

"Use the formula I gave to solve the operation" He spoke clearly and loudly. Raising his hand to his forehead, tense at the futility of the students.

"Sensei, explain it again" Jinko said.

He clenched his teeth, _only Kotoko can tell me Sensei,_ he snorted in his mind.

"Okay, but pay attention" He raised his voice in annoyance.

"Hai, Sensei"

He clenched his teeth again, tightening his jaw about to explode.

He hated being told Sensei.

"Ah I understand you better" Satomi said with pride and dissent.

"Now solve these exercises using the same formula, with this you can get at least sixty points in the exam" He affirmed with authority. "Then we will go to chemistry and it will be the last thing that will come in the exam"

"Hai, Sensei"

_Again with their bluffs, what kind of brain do these useless have?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "En camino" from Soda Stereo)


	31. My future and my dreams

_"__You deserve what you dream"_

The genius Irie Naoki rested in the backyard of his huge house, a mansion located in the Setagawa neighborhood; he watched the starry night—as in his dream— admiring the small white dots of the night sky, the cool autumn air fluttering over his pupils. His hands opened before the wind.

He was exhausted from having finished the three-week tutoring with the class F students, especially because of the pain in his neck had spread to his shoulder and proved unbearable.

"Naoki-kun, hello" Kotoko appeared behind him holding a cup of hot tea. He nodded. "I found out" She said, nodding in curiosity. "You were helping my classmates these days"

"How did you know?" He didn't want to deny it. He turned to see her better, she sketched a friendly smile, wearing red pants with white lines and her hair arranged sideways so that her face was more fully appreciated.

"They don't fool me" He presumed. "I brought you tea, surely you got stressed with those crazy people" She offered chamomile tea being held by his small hands. He being grateful, accepted.

"At least you surpassed them" He flattered. "They looked like they were in kindergarten"

"I figured you would say that" She laughed. "Always loitering" He looked at her suspiciously, to which she defended. "Me too, but not as much as before"

"You always say excuses" He muttered haughtily, drinking a little of his chamomile tea, realizing that she put a pinch of honey.

"Hoaxes" She snorted in a funny way, he curled his lips in a small smile. "Well, thanks for helping my classmates" She bowed. "Also they want to go to university, but I don't know if they can get in, we all want to go to the university to study"

"Why?" He asked interested. He drank a little more of the drink. "What is the point of studying in a university? Why do you feel like entering?"

She pondered for a few seconds, giving a thoughtful expression—another action that was funny—.

"I think it's because they want to be something in life" She said assuming. "I mean, it's similar to what I told you when we had the house alone and told you my thoughts; they want to know what you can't know at home, what deprives you out of the pleasures of living and exploring different places in the word"

"You know what you want to be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" She made a sign of approval "I want to be a film director"

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because I like film" She said simply. "I like everything, dialogue, cinematography, music, lighting, acting, creativity and imagination, ingenuity, traveling around the word" she seemed passionate about it, her eyes shone, he expressions changed with passion and love. "I like to record, sometimes I take my camcorder and I start filming what catches my attention at that moment" She stopped dead as if remembering something. "And you, Naoki-kun, do you know what you want to be?"

He was paralyzed, doubtful and fearful. He tensed his jaw and the rest of his body in moments.

"No"

"I see" she grimaced as If thinking. "Why don't you become a doctor?" She suggested excitedly. He sighed in surprise. "Yes, you have the profile of being an excellent doctor, with that prodigious brain you can save many lives, you have much to contribute; it's a noble and respectful profession. What do you think?"

"I? Become a doctor?" He inquired dumbfounded. She nodded.

"You will do an excellent job an I'm sure you will do it, I have a lot of faith in you, Naoki-kun" She mad a fist sign.

"I hadn't thought about it" He commented embarrassed with the suggestion, it didn't sound so bad.

"It's a suggestion" She winked proudly. "Remember this 'you deserve what you dream'" She quoted not without retiring with a "Well, I'll go to bed, good night, Naoki-kun"

"Good night, Kotoko"

That night he slept thinking about her suggestion: to be a doctor. It had not occurred to him to consider that profession, to dedicate himself and strive to save a life.

He liked the idea, it was a pleasure to imagine him in a white coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. _Hmm that doesn't sound so bad_, he thought before dropping into an absurd long sleep.

Waking up he realized that it was another day of school and therefore, he should not have the luxury of sleeping in Morpheus's arms until nightfall.

The dejection was part of the past because his present was full of positive energy and all thanks to that girl. He got the wonderful idea of becoming a doctor and he liked that.

**P.S. **(Mention of the song "Beautiful" From Gustavo Cerati)


	32. Christmas in family

The winter holidays had come with a stir and a drastic change in the weather; Naoki was reading introduction topics to medicine on his laptop, when his brother was sleeping and the rest of his family. Sleepless nights were worth going astonished at the medical career and all the areas they could cover.

His friend Watanabe called him in the afternoon telling him if they could go to the bookstore to buy a law book, since he decided on that career. Naoki would go with him, keeping in mind that he would not risk telling him many details of his new and first goal.

They remained to meet at the subway station.

"Naoki-kun" He greeted him smiling, his curly hair had grown a little and his lenses changed from an old model to a modern one. He looked young and handsome with the new look he wore. "I'm glad you have come"

"Watanabe" He sighed. "Let's go"

They got on the subway, talking about their vacations and what they had done at home in those days without studying.

"How is Aihara-san?" He inquired anxiously.

"Well, I guess" He wrinkled his nose. _Not that he would get over her one day?_ He thought.

"I said I would forget her, but I love her" He commented with enlightened eyes. "It's a unique girl"

"You have peculiar tastes" He snapped, wrinkling the gesture, looking away and with his hands in his coat. "Look at other girls, she won't notice you"

"Sometimes I thing you're jealous" He pushed him with his elbow, disturbed by his friend's attitude.

"Jealous me?" He laughed wryly. "I'm not you"

"Of course you are" He assumed, pointing him firmly. "The answer is in your nose and you still don't admit it"

"Stop being so annoying" He complained.

"Do as you want" He disregard. "Well, I'll pretend I didn't say anything, okay?"

Naoki nodded resignedly.

Getting off the subway, his head was in chaos: _Jealousy? I had never experienced that or knew what they were. Jealousy? What are they? A kind of envy? Or a behavior? I had never heard it. _

But it would But it would not matter to him while he was in the company of his friend, he would only accompany him to buy the law book, they would go for a coffee and return to the house, just like that.

On the way to the bookstore, he stopped dead when he recognized that unmistakable figure. _Kotoko, what is she doing there?_

Indeed, Kotoko was wearing a white waitress uniform and a white circle-shaped hat, taking out the trash from her father's restaurant. Why is she working there? The sound of a shrieking voice made him shiver with courage. Monkey-faced boy came out with another tambo garbage carrying him in his arms wearing the same uniform as her, they talked friendly and you could even say they looked good.

What the hell was wrong with those two?

"Aihara-san, what is she doing there?" Therefore, it was clear that Watanabe was going to realize since he stopped dead to see the scene better.

"I don't know" It was what came out of his mouth. He was dumbfounded.

He heard her voice from a cross the street, talking to a customer who was arriving at the restaurant.

"The same as always?" She said smiling kindly.

"Yes, please" The middle-aged man replied.

"To the order" She made a military signal and entered the place as a spring.

"Wait for me!" Kin-chan's loud voice pulled him out of his boxes.

"Let's go, Watanabe" He advanced shortly.

"But, Aihara-san"

"She's very good there" He said annoyed. "Let's go already"

"Are you all right?" He asked worried.

"Perfect!" He raised his voice, annoyed.

That bastard without shame doesn't leave her alone, and on top of that she lets him, why? Why is she employed at her father's restaurant? Didn't she say she is a bad cook? Just cook coffee, rice and tamagoyaki. _Something stinks and I will find out when I have time._

* * *

He was with his friend in the bookstore trying to dissipate the rage and annoyance that invaded his body, focusing his attention on a book of introduction to medicine, where medical terms and physiology topics came. Fascinated with the book, he hurriedly bought it at the expense of his friend's surprise questions.

He was not in the mood to deal with questions, he just wanted to lock himself in his bedroom and read, he was irritated to have seen that scene that he should not have witnessed; However, he already did it and he had to endure it if he wanted to continue calling her his special person.

He drank an Americano with Watanabe who ordered a well-loaded cappuccino, and two ham and cheese sandwiches.

To make matters worse, Akisuki Nara was his waitress at the place where they had lunch. His day went from bad to worse. That insecure girl was still crazy about him.

"That isn't the girl you rejected?" His friend asked absorbed.

"Don't mention it to me" He rubbed his eyes from the annoyance and headache that invaded him.

"She's not ugly" He moved his eyes to the sides.

"Not that you like Kotoko" He lectured.

"Of course I like Aihara-san, that won't change" He said.

They finished eating, seeing that darkness and cold filled the whereabouts of the city of Tokyo, the chances of it snowing were fifty percent; He hurriedly wanted to get home to hide the medical book in one of the compartments of his room, a box with a padlock sounded perfect.

Disturbed at having seen Kotoko with Kinnosuke in the same place, it bothered him even if he tried to deny it. It was inevitable for him to feel that way, perhaps because he hated that little guy so much and was doing so little that he hated to see him.

The bitter taste of the palate did not escape him, the burning sensation in his chest caused him pain. Intense pain

As soon as he got home, he had fried chicken, rice with roasted vegetables and some miso soup.

He went to sleep with the uncertainty of not having the courage to talk to her during dinner, he felt irritated to see her so quiet having dinner and chatting with her younger brother.

* * *

Christmas day arrived, the snow was in the cloudy sky and the clouds resembling cotton candy shaped from the sky, where Naoki looked at the white sky, covered with a one-piece sweater and jeans.

The Aiharas were not at home because they would bring them Christmas dinner at night, since they went early to the supermarket and then to prepare the dishes.

Meanwhile, he fell on the light green sofa with his younger brother to watch one of the many movies he saw with Kotoko. At that moment he sawThe Terminator, where he was disturbed throughout the movie telling him it was the T-800 until he was tired.

Finishing that they saw Indiana Jones, one that curiously seemed interesting and enjoyable; Then he saw Back to the future, which was his favorite of that day, he loved the concept and emotions he experienced throughout the film. He was envious of Marty Mcfly because he could travel in time more than he did not have the materials and logic of time travel.

Even his father accompanied them to watch the two films excited to remember the jokes and conversations of the past when he was young and without problems as a middle-aged adult. His mother was wincing because she wanted to put a dress on Kotoko, which Naoki thought she would definitely throw it away, and at the thought, he smiled a sideways smile.

At dusk, the Aiharas arrived at seven past in Mr. Aihara's car; he helped them to lower the glass containers and the baskets of delicious food, Kotoko carried the gifts of each of the Irie and wore a sweater of a Christmas piece - Ugly sweater - bright red with a santa in the center and some bells that rang every time she moved, baggy pants with many black pockets and a Christmas hat on her head.

"Merry christmas to everyone" She shouted announcing her presence everywhere. "Santa has arrived"

"Santa doesn't exist" Yuuki reproached with a grimace. "Baka"

"Bratty" she said suspiciously. "Don't ruin the atmosphere, brat" she sounded funny with bulging eyes and raised voice.

"Don't come to infect us with your stupidity, Baka" He growled suspiciously and tricky.

"'Brat'"

"Mom, Kotoko already started with the Spanish" He gossiped like a child.

"At least shut up and let me five you your gift 'brat'" She winced. He hated when Kotoko spoke in Spanish.

"Gift?" He scrutiny.

"Effectively, I brought gifts to all of you" She opened before the Irie, entering the room fully.

"Kotoko-chan, you shouldn't" Said Mrs. Irie.

"Of course I should, you have endured me these months in your home" She mentioned with respect. "It's the least I can do"

"You are already part of the family" Mrs. Irie stressed. "I consider you as the daughter I never had"

"I appreciate the comment" She said between her teeth.

"Let's see what you brought us, Baka" Yuuki protested, wanting to peek into the bag of gifts she carried.

"This is for Yuuki-kun" She handed it over, wrapped in amber yellow paper with red ribbons around the paper. It was a box.

When he opened it he took a huge sigh that seemed to give him a heart attack when he saw it.

"A walkman" He shouted excitedly.

"For you to listen and record the songs you like, it also has FM and AM radio" She said moving her eyebrows from top to bottom.

"How do you say, Yuuki" Mrs. Irie reproached severely.

"Thanks" Said the boy ashamed.

"No problemo" She imitated a serious tone that came out futile, and the two brothers laughed. "Well this is for you, Oba-sama"

"Oh Kotoko-chan" She opened it immediately, screaming with joy when she saw that they were two couple shirts.

"It's for you too, Oji-san" She said happily.

Two Disney couple shirts: Mickey and Minnie.

"How beautiful" Mrs. Irie commented.

"This is the best, Naoki-kun's" She handed the present to him with a nervous smile, rubbing her hands because he opened the gift; he, absorbed in what was inside it, opened it, felt comfortable knowing that he was carrying his gift, having been taken into account by her at the expense of his sultry mind.

He opened the gift without understanding what the device was with electrodes.

"To kill myself?" He asked dumbfounded.

"No" she laughed, shaking her head. "It's a TENS*"

"A what?" He frowned.

"A muscle relaxant, you can place it in any part of your body where you feel tension, it even comes with a guide on how to place the electrodes and how to clean them after use" She pointed out with discretion.

"I'm not an old man" He complained.

"Naoki-kun, it's for any age" She laughed when she saw him doubt.

"How do you say, Onii-chan" His mother said severely, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks" He said suspiciously.

"They must have cost you a lot of money, Kotok-chan" Mrs. Irie spoke with bewilderment. "You must have worked"

"Of course, I worked in Dad's restaurant as a waitress" She said smiling. "I also learned to cook fried chicken and miso soup"

"Oh, well, Kotoko-chan" Mrs. Irie screamed.

"At least you won't kill us indigestion with that food" Yuuki bragged.

"Stop saying nonsense" She stuck out her tongue. "I know how to cook at least four dishes, right dad?" She looked at his father who was sitting talking to Mr. Irie, drinking champagne.

"Oh of course" Mr. Aihara said. "She learned how to do it like a professional"

"You see?" She took her tongue out, licking Yuuki's cheek.

"How disgusting!" The boy screamed in disgust, rubbing his cheek frantically with pain in his face. Everyone laughed at the boy who was making a fuss.

"You haven't considered being an actor, Yuuki-kun?" She teased. "You will do well in tragedies"

Naoki laughed pleased with the comment, days ago that he didn't laughed so much about something, anyway he felt less weight when he consoled himself with having received a Christmas gift that in her words was the 'best' of all gifts.

He was triumphant about that, _take that Kinnosuke,_ he thought.

"Onii-chan, didn't you buy something from Kotoko-chan for Christmas?" His mother expressed maliciously. _The gift, I didn't buy anything for her, _he told himself.

"No"

"I knew you would say that" she muttered wickedly. "That's why I will take a picture commemorating this day"

Kotoko opened her mouth uncomfortable and out of wave.

"Sorry?" She choked on the water while she drank.

"Come, Kotoko-chan, take a picture with your future husband" Mrs. Irie screamed, holding the camera with euphoria.

"Husband?" She replied incredulously. "I'm not getting married now"

"In the future, my dear" She said persistently.

She accommodated them so that they were half-hugged, he posing an arm on her shoulder, reaching to perceive the aroma she radiated to sweet and that pleased him.

Naoki approached hesitantly to disturbe her so that she would smile and not keep such an awkward face in his presence.

"You're the best, Onii-chan" His mother shrieked ecstatically. She finished adjusting her camera ready to flash.

"The same as always?" He murmured mockingly in her ear.

At the sound of the flash, she was away from him with an expression of shame, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth open with fright.

"Ah Kotoko-chan, why did you move?" She said disappointed.

The expression he took from her was his best Christmas gift because it was too funny that luckily it was not erased from his head. He smiled satisfied that he had joked.


	33. Second musical encounter

_"__Today that you are splendid, and that you illuminate everything, let's take a walk"_

He knew he would soon graduate from high school and that meant taking the last exams and getting the best grade point average. Obviously he already knew that he would be number one in the classroom and the rest of the school. He had no doubt of his great capacity to retain memory.

He was smiling with pleasure at finishing high school, but he was also tense to think that he could enter Tokyo University without the company he wanted to have: Kotoko.

She was very capable for everything that she proposed to herself, but had not submitted the exam of that University, since she did not have the necessary average.

He would think with time and detail that he would decide after the graduation party.

He was ruminating on the way home, at a slow and gentle pace. He was not considered someone who walked so fast, but he stood against the pavement. His footsteps sounded from a distance, like someone who knee his personality mostly, but he did nor presume to be an emotional person.

His emotions towards Kotoko shook him violently, shaking him as a prey, victim of his impulses. The pulsations increased with the passage of time, where those little tender moments grew intensely as part of his interior.

If he suffered from uncertainty, she took him out of fear by extending her hand to get him out of the hole.

If he fainted, she revived him without hesitation.

He would solve the important issues of his emotions after the graduation party, as well as his future. He would experiment with his feelings until he saw if he liked her how he thought so many times. He thought he did like Kotoko, but he wanted to be sure of it.

If he was attracted to her? Yes, indeed, she was the only woman who attracted him in all of Tonan High School.

"Naoki-kun!" A shout from a voice well known to him, called him from afar. "Wait for me!" He stopped dead, prepared to turn around and watch her arrive.

"Kotoko" He said once reaching him from her bicycle, pedaling hard between her little legs. Her hair had grown a few centimeters form the first day they met. Now, it reached her shoulders and she shook herself very skillfully making her look even prettier. "Did you finish your workouts?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded, raising her fists high. "We'll have the last game a few days before graduation" She said excitedly. "It will be the final, I hope we win with a flourish" She smiled in the air.

"I see" He sighed, softening his gaze.

"I didn't think we would get to the end" She said him at a distance of one meter.

A strange and curious idea came to mind.

"Kotoko" He called.

"Yes?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Give me your bike" He asked extending his hand to the handlebar,

"Why?" She walked away perplexed, looking intimidated, something he supposed looked pretty.

"I want to take a ride" He confessed, feeling heat on his face.

"Eh?!" Her eyes widened, as did her mouth. "I thought you were going to take it out without me" She sighed in relief, putting her hand to her chest in a gesture of recovery from the previous fright.

"I want to take a ride" He repeated tense. "Don't make me regret it" He warned tremulous.

"Ah" She agreed with his proposal. "Yes, go ahead" She handed him the bicycle with due care. "Treat her well"

"You say I don't know how to use a bicycle?" He inquired ironic. "If I've already used yours before"

She laughed alone, sitting in the backseat while he began pedaling taking a different direction from home.

Suddenly, she became silent. He frowned, doubtful about his sudden attitude. He wanted to ask her the reason, but he felt her glued to his side, rubbing at times the elbow of one another, as if communicating without doing it verbally.

A silent language, being at the same time accurate.

"Naoki-kun" She said after a comfortable silence. "Are we going around the universe?" She asked naughty.

Did he heard well? If they were going around the universe? He frowned, not understanding the question and without having an answer.

"I don't understand" He replied monotonously. She laughed at his lack of speech, and pulled the walkman from her backpack.

"I'm going to sing it to you" She said determinedly.

"No, please" He replied.

"I don't sing ugly, Naoki-kun, I sing well, I think" She chuckled. "Keep pedaling" She ordered while tuning the song "A tour around the universe" by Cerati-Melero.

A refreshing song sounded through the walkman, sound nuances colored the tour of the Setagawa district; the enigmas that he slowly deciphered with respect to Kotoko, little by little he understood with their prodigious mind.

Kotoko's voice when singing sounded melodious to the rhythm of the song, intoxicating the subtlety of a beautiful lyrics. He literally felt that he was going around the universe, flying through the landscapes of Japan, immense and still places that he had never set foot, places where people lacked noise and there were only two of them.

He entered a public park, letting himself be guided by the song. He admitted to himself that Gustavo Cerati's voice came to like him a lot, even hypnotizing him an aura of unique and unmatched mysticism.

Kotoko suddenly got off while singing, taking him off guard, holding back in the park path.

"Ko…" He locked when she took him from both hands having previously placed the walkman on the floor; she took him to walk around the sun that illuminated the place, crossing with its rays the green leaves of the trees that greeted the early spring. She let go of his hand, after seeing that he was following her.

They looked like a pair of turtles, but what did it matter now? What was done was done.

His heart was beating with joy, his chest was bursting with joy, his rational mind was in off mode, opting to light his emotional side.

Rotating around the direction of love. Melting his heart more than the above, experiencing a friction of heat like no other.

Some people watched them as if they were a couple of crazy people, but if Kotoko didn't care about the opinions of others, he didn't.

He was going around the universe and they wouldn't get him out of there.

**P.S.** We are approaching the end of the first part, which I will soon upload the second once the first is over.

The chapters of the first part will be uploaded a little more frequently to focus on the second part, and not make you wait so long.

I tend to upload chapters often, so I don't think there's a problem with that.


	34. Upcoming ceremony

_"__Perhaps the most suicidal thing is telling you the truth"_

"Onii-chan, will you be giving the closing speech?" His mother asked enthusiastically, serving dinner.

"Yes" He nodded without much preamble. Kotoko opened her eyes wide.

"What speech?" She asked without shame. "Are there speeches at the end of high school?"

"Kotoko-chan, don't you know?" His mother expressed incredulously. "You weren't in Onii-chan's welcome speech?"

"No idea he gave one" She denied carefree.

"It's because you didn't arrive on time" Mr. Aihara added with his eyebrow raised. "You stayed playing basketball on the public basketball court with Ryo and you didn't arrive at the welcome ceremony"

"Right" She said, reminding it. "We played and we skip the ceremony"

"I hope you can see this one, Kotoko-chan" Mrs. Irie said. "Onii-chan gives some sensational speeches, like a dictator."

"Sounds interesting" She commented, eating with puffed cheeks.

"You won't understand if you hear his speech for Baka". Yuuki scoffed. She stuck out her tongue with food in her mouth, she looked like a preschool child.

"We'll all go to see the ceremony" Mrs. Irie announced with her hands glued together.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it for anything" Mr. Irie said pleased. "It's an important ceremony for you two who finished an important stage in your life"

"I had to be the representative of class F along with Kin-chan" She said with her mouth full. Naoki tensed at the sound of that awful name. "Even if I have my final game on Thursday, I hope to get up early and arrive, if not, to pick Kin-chan can pick it up for me" She laughed carefree.

"What nonsense are you saying, daughter?" Mr. Aihara argued. "I have to record you passing out front"

"Okay, I'll make sure to be there" She winced wrinkling her nose. "If that makes you happy, at least I can comply with that"

"That's the way it is, Kotoko" Mr. Aihara sighed with pleasure. She nodded with a smile inflated by the food.

"Changing the subject, Onii-chan" His mother looked at him mischievously, to which he frowned. "You will give Kotoko-chan your second button, isn't it?"

"What for?" He complained.

"To express your affection"

Kotoko coughed at the comment, he tensed everywhere.

"Sorry, Oba-sama?"

"Kotoko-chan don't tell me you're not in love with Onii-chan?"

"No" He frowned strangely.

"How come you not? If he's so attractive and intelligent" His mother replied in disbelief.

"Mom don't bother" He interfered thinking about Kamogari Keita, reflecting that maybe that guy made her not want to fall in love with another guy again.

"But if they're the perfect couple" Mrs. Irie shrieked. Kotoko made a gesture of horror.

"Honey, let's not force our son like that" His father spoke calmly. "Although I think that if they make a good couple"

"Don't decide my life" Naoki expressed rage, he didn't want to see Kotoko's expression; he was sorry he couldn't live up to her expectations.

She blinked to see him that way, her eyes wide.

"Onii-chan, I know the best for you" His mother insisted shocked.

"Mom, don't decide for me, I can do it alone" He clarified with respect and seriousness. "I am not a child"

"Son, I know, but what else I would like to see you happy" She said disappointed.

"He'll decide, honey, he's right" His father was calm-faced, pleased to see his son speak so cautious and mature. "So I'll see you in Pandai, you look like a boss"

"I withdraw" Kotoko announced with a serious gesture.

"Kotoko-chan!" His mother held her. "Is there any other boy that you like more than Onii-chan? If so, open your eyes and see the good game that is my son" She shook her, to which a bewildered Kotoko and raised eyebrows watched her.

"Noriko, don't bother my daughter" Shigeo interrupted alarmed.

"That means there is someone" She supposed.

"There was someone" She raised her voice.

"Someone? Who is that someone?" She put her hands in prayer, imploring to know.

Naoki decided to intervene.

"It's Kamogari Keita" He swallowed, trying to help his friend, thinking that if he said who her past was, maybe his mother wouldn't bother her so much. "Isn't that right, Kotoko?" He turned to see her, hoping she would tell the rest of the story so she could sort her thoughts.

She looked dazed.

"How do you know that?" She frowned, while Mr. Aihara opened his mouth. The rest of his family was on the edge of nerves. "Don't tell me Ryo told you?"

"Who is that Kamo… Kamo…"

"Kamogari Keita, Oba-sama" She clarified in an altered voice. She approached Naoki who was sitting in the chair, looking at him intensely, she took him from the flap of his shirt approaching hin to her nose. "How did you find out, Naoki-kun?"

"Nice to meet you, Kamogari Keita, I'm Aihara Kotoko from class F; You don't know who I am, right? But I do know who you are. For two years I have admired you for your intelligence, and for your geniality after giving the speech at the opening ceremony in the first year of middle school. I know I have no hope of being in the same class as you, so I write my feeling in this letter with all my heart.

Kamogari Keita…" He did not see the blow hit his face, falling backwards from the force of the impact.

"You read my letter! Shameless" She was with a tense face, her voice intense and aggressive.

"Kotoko-chan!" His mother screamed hysterical.

"Daughter stop" She took him by the arms of her father before he came with everything. Yuuki was scared to see the angry girl. She knocked her father down in an unexpected turn, to which he fell more gracefully than Naoki.

She took him from the lapels and lifted him in the air with a jerk, which he took her hands, impressed because the situation did not go as expected. He thought she would be happy and relieved if he got in the way and pulled her out that awkward situation.

"Kotoko, it wasn't my intention" He spoke in a coughing voice. "I can't help but memorize the things I see and hear once"

"That doesn't justify that you rummaged through my things" She said with disappointment, to which she released him suddenly, lowering her hands formed into fists. "I didn't think you would do that, I never did" The sadness in her eyes was evident, like a blow to the stomach for him. "Why did you do it?" She demanded to know.

"It was an accident"

"Onii-chan, then it was your fault?" His mother expressed disappointed and incredulous.

"Onii-chan" His brother said embarrassed.

"Son, rummaging a girl's stuff is not right" His father snapped.

"I know, that's why I said it was an accident" He raised his voice. "Kotoko, it wasn't my intention, and you are also to blame" She looked up, confused. "You left the letter in sight and I thought it was some stupidity and I read it, I didn't think it was going to be a love letter"

"Are you serious?" The sadness of her eyes dissipated, making him feel better. He nodded.

"Sorry, it does not happen again" He bowed respectfully, taking off his weight for having gotten into what doesn't concern him. Suddenly she laughed, taking him by surprise and the rest of the people; Mr. Aihara was barely recovering from the demolition with an exorbitant look.

"All right" It lifted him when he heard her laugh saw that her expression had changed completely. "I got upset because I thought you did it to make fun of me and to humiliate me"

"Kotoko-chan, did you write a love letter?" His mother got in the way.

She nodded, embarrassed.

"It's a thing of the past" She confessed lightly. "But he rejected me immediately"

"Oh yes, that boy was hysterical" Mr. Aihara said with disturbance. "A very dramatic and angry boy, everything bothered him with my daughter and I was so pleased when he left" He laughed pleased.

"Hey!" Kotoko laughed at that. "The word would be temperamental, because he was very temperamental"

"Yes and then he made sandals outside the house when you didn't got out on time to basketball practices"

"He always told me that I was lazy, he scolded me for everything" She said as if remembering something horrible. "You were right to tell me he wasn't the right guy for me, huh dad" She gave him a friendly push with her hand. They both laughed.

"Then you can be with Onii-chan" His mother interfered.

"Oba-sama with all due respect, you can't force love" She said honestly. Naoki felt his chest increase the heat of feeling better for having spoken, despite having bothered her and taking the deserved blow, he realized that her sorrows to see her with that subject disappeared. "And if I see that Keita, I will leave him without an arm" She said maliciously.

"Daughter, with violence you don't solve anything" His father replied, putting his hand on her head in an affectionate way.

"It will make me feel twice as good, but it's just a crazy desire" She laughed. "I'm sorry I caused a fuss over a silly love letter"

"Kotoko-chan, don't apologize" His mother whined dramatically.

Naoki assumed that this subject should not have treated Kotoko with respect, so he was irritated to imagine the possibility of feeling sad for wanting to change her or for making her feel less than the rest; She was fortunately in good mental condition, eating healthy, playing her favorite sport, studying to be a filmmaker, and especially making the rest of her acquaintances happy, including him.

He did not want to think that they would be in two separate universities, he liked to think about the possibility of going to school together and that other boys did not pursue her like Kin-chan.

Maybe he didn't understand himself, but he was sure of something: he wouldn't let that girl suffer for that guy from the past and for whatever it was.

If she was his special person, he would do what was necessary to keep her close to him.

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "Tracción a sangre" from Gustavo Cerati)


	35. Graduation day

High school graduation day had arrived.

His mother was running like a crazy goat to wake up the sleeping girl, who listened to her moans of not wanting to get up earlier than usual.

She had seen the Matrix trilogy the night before, no matter if she had to attend the ceremony the next day. Clearly, it was unveiled and sensitive to sunlight.

He felt good because it would be the day where they would go together, because he would be accompanied by his special person.

Despite her problems related to her former love of the past, she gave no indication of being in love with him or anyone…

He was disappointed for some reason that he was not the chosen of her heart.

The sound of the music came out of her room, a dance song that she used to put on when she put on her sunglasses in situations where she woke up with dark circles in the morning ("Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Hart).

She pulled her hair down on her shoulders, carrying the stereo on her shoulders dancing to the rhythm of the song, wearing black Aviator sunglasses. The smile appeared on her face as she greeted him. He nodded and walked behind her as soon as he saw the opportunity to live so early.

"Good morning, family" She spoke, dancing with her head.

"Kotoko-chan, good morning" His mother snorted with euphoria.

"Oba-sama, can you serve me a cup of coffee, please" She said, Naoki was semi hypnotized smelling the scent of sweet radiating from behind her. "I want to wake up well" She signaled approval.

"Of course, Kotoko-chan, and you Onii-chan?"

"Me too, mother" They took him out of his thoughts, making him go to take a seat instead, watching Kotoko dance with another song in the company of his brother who liked her music very much. ("Don't you want me" from Human League).

Mr. Irie was glad to see them dance so early in the morning, when days before there were such a scene of fighting between Kotoko and Naoki earlier.

"Daughter, good morning" Mr. Aihara appeared calmly, just awake.

"What's up, father" She greeted carefree, dancing with her head and hands as a rapper. She looked funny and Naoki made him feel good. Quiet.

"Children, time for breakfast" Mr. Irie said. "Today is a great day for Kotoko-chan and Nao-kun"

"Let's go" She exclaimed with energy.

"Come on" Said Yuuki.

* * *

"How fast time passes" She sighed, as they walked to school. She had the bicycle in hand while he walked at the same pace as her.

"Yes, I say the same"

"I hope they accept me in college" She laughed proudly. "I prepared for everything, anyway I have my scholarship at the University of Tonan and the film program is very good"

"Kotoko" He paused before releasing the bomb. "I want to be a doctor" He confessed.

She stopped in awe with an obvious astonishment in her eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Excellent" She jumped with pleasure. "Congratulations Naoki-kun, you'll be an excellent doctor"

"Thanks" He said calmly and serious. "But don't tell my parents"

"I understand" She made a military signal.

"When time passes, I may say it to my parents"

"As you like, but you have to tell them" She commented. "Well, I'm leaving" She got on the bike and quickly left the street, leaving him alone.

"Kotoko, wait" He muttered under his breath, disappointed for some reason. "I thought we'd go together" But she was already far from his reach. He sighed and continued on his way, downcast.

* * *

The graduation ceremony began with his welcome speech, in general, as he had it recorded in his memory, he only repeated the same words but altered so as not to look so obvious. To his disgust, she still didn't arrive at the ceremony knowing she had said she would. _And if she lied? _He shook his head, _she's not a liar, she will come… or did something happen to her?_

He retired to his place along with Watanabe in the front row, with the rest of the boys of class A.

The representatives passed and Kotoko did not appear.

Class B, C, D, E, passed and it was the turn of the class F to pass. The director spoke from the microphone, clearing his voice.

"Now comes the turn of the representatives of class F" He announced. "Ikezawa Kinnosuke"

"Here" He stood like a spring making use of his squeaky and irritating voice.

The director adjusted his glasses before saying the next game.

"Aihara Kotoko" Total silence. Whispering left the different parts of the auditorium.

"Aihara Kotoko"

"Here!" She appeared opening the two doors of the auditorium, shouting loudly, clearly announcing her arrival. Naoki turned to see her and surprised because she was in the company of a: dog? Where did she get that from?

A saint Bernard accompanied her with love, she ran with her crazy hair—unlike the morning— and a scrape on the left cheek.

She and Kin-chan walked together to the stage where they would receive the student documents with the high school certificate; the dog went after her and obeyed the orders she gave him friendly.

Upon prostrating himself on the stage, Kin-chan took possession of the microphone at the time the documents were given to her.

"I accept!" He shouted with joy.

"You accept what?" He heard Kotoko said in disbelief.

"I agree to be your faithful husband" He hugged her and planted a kiss on her right cheek. Naoki could not help feeling that the blood was boiling to the brain, _what the hell?_ He shook his hands, writhing inside. The voices of the spectators sounded surprised with the action. _That stupid has no right to kiss her!_

Kotoko knocked him down with her hand, without using her legs, took the microphone from his hand and threw it on stage; the director was stunned, scratching his head on his nerves.

"Marry alone" She exclaimed in disgust. She wiped the kiss he planted moments ago with her sack. Naoki wanted to go and destroy his teeth on the guy for having dared to touch her that way, especially in his presence.

Didn't he know she was his special person? He must have made his intentions clear to avoid witnessing cruel scenarios for his young heart… it hurt to know that it wasn't him the one who kissed her in front of everyone to ensure that while she was his special person nobody should put his hand on her.

"That boy is persistent with Aihara-san" Watanabe spoke in secrecy for the last straw. Naoki rolled his eyes, snorting inside.

_You too, Watanabe_, he thought annoyed.

"Kotoko, my love" Kin-chan ran, confusing himself with her to what she tried to dodge him on the stairs, stumbling the stairs, falling gracefully, crashing her face against the floor. The papers got out of her hands. They fell through the air like torrential rain.

"Aihara-san, let me help you"Watanabe stopped and helped her up, the dog came to lick the face of the girl who was apparently unharmed.

"Thanks, Watanabe" With a gesture, she rose like a spring and picked up the thrown papers. Kin-chan was quick to want to touch her again, to which she this time knocked him down with another twist, letting him fall on his back. "Don't abuse my trust, it's the last straw you want to get away with"

"But I just want to marry you" He implored as crazy. "All this is because of Irie"

He immediately tensed, again blaming him for his misfortunes and doing so publicly. He rolled his eyes, hiding with his gaze the terrible desire he had to close his throat so he wouldn't talk anymore.

"I'll marry Kotoko and you don't" He stopped to point to him angrily. "You will not be the man of his life more than me, only I can make her happy and nobody opposes our union"

"I oppose" His mother exclaimed persistently. "Kotoko-chan is for Naoki, right Onii-chan? Tell him" He rolled his eyes grinding his teeth.

"Stop making your assumptions, don't decide for me" Kotoko pushed him thinly. "It bothers me that they decide for me, it's the last straw!"

"But I love you" He wanted to come to hug her, but the dog that accompanied her knocked him down again.

"Chibi, good dog" She stroked his head affectionately. "Let's play"

* * *

The ceremony concluded with a bad taste in the mouth for Irie Naoki, who exploded with desire to close the peak of that subject that did not stop bothering Kotoko, and not even because it was graduation day. That bastard humiliated her completely, he thought.

He was approached by Watanabe who looked nervous for some reason that Naoki did not fully understand, so he questioned him in an attempt to get the soup out of his tremulous movements.

"Stop shaking" He complained, frowning. "It's annoying"

"Oh" He sighed in alarm. "Sorry, Naoki-kun" He shook his alarmed body.

"It has to do with Kotoko, doesn't it?" He asked, demanding to know. "You want to give her your second button?"

"How did you know?" He exclaimed exposed. "How obvious am I?"

He laughed ironically before saying.

"Look, Kotoko wouldn't notice you, nor Ikezawa" He warned, obscuring his voice. "Not for offending you, or anything like that, but she is not for you"

"I know you like her, Naoki-kun" He muttered defensively, putting his body on guard. "But you won't dare to admit it" He said it. "That's why, I won't give up, knowing you will declare war on me when she is my girlfriend"

"Surely" He bragged his chin up.

"Don't underestimate me" He defended himself, flushed form his face. "You have been my best friend for these three years and you have always been too proud and narcissistic, I have always let you have your ways always, but not this time"

"Narcissist me?" He said playing the innocent. "I don't think so"

"A day will come where you will regret your actions" He pointed out as if he were a criminal. "And when that happens, it will be too late to recover what's lost"

Not understanding such statements, he let the rest of the conversation slip with disinterest, without taking into account that his friend was right about his person.

Whispers were heard coming from the students watching at the other end of the school. What will it be?

"It seems that something happens" Watanabe commented recovering his composure. Manly screams mixed with a female voice was heard approaching them a few meters away.

"What's wrong?" They turned to see, and it was Kotoko being chased by a swarm of men holding her second button begging her to accept it. She ran with a crash, passing them without seeing them.

He remained static.

He shook his head, stunned by his confusion of ideas, since he didn't spin them with breadth and dept.

_This should not happen_, he said irritable.

He corrected himself by forcing his doubts to disappear from his head so that he could be sure the audience that looked at him and admired him.

Some girls approached him to ask for his second button to what he rejected, including Akisuki Nara.

Walking with his forehead raised, his mother finally found him after shouting everywhere, carrying a bouquet of flowers for him.

"Onii-chan, I finally found you" She sighed in relief.

As soon as she gave him the bouquet of flowers, she took a shot talking pictures of all possible angles with the intention that his gleaming appeal to be reflected in the photos of the memory. The students kept asking him for the second button, some looking shy, others a little more lively. He rejected each of every one of them.

"Where is Kotoko-chan?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know" He answered, wondering the same thing.

"I saw some boys chasing her a while ago" Mr. Aihara said thoughtfully.

"Kotoko-chan is popular with the boys?" She sighed incredulously, squeezing the nerve chamber.

"Of course, my daughter is very popular with the boys" Mr. Aihara said satisfied with that, as if her knew that his daughter rejected those who declared her and that kemp him calm. "Since middle school she is popular among them"

"Onii-chan you better put the batteries" His mother scolded trampling the floor. "I won't let you laze while another boy takes from you Kotoko-chan"

"Mom, you're going to start" He said complaining, lacing fingers in the back of the neck.

"Sometimes I tell you things" His mother inquired with a frown. That meant problems.

"Are you going to look for her or not?" He waited losing patience.

"Come on, Aihara" She took Mr. Aihara by the arm with her eyes so wide that they would get out of their orbits, with that aura of persistence that meant she would achieve what she intended.

He sighed, wanting to go home to sleep and forget that his good mood went overboard. He went to sit on one of the benched of the institute, after almost all the girls of the school had approached him to ask for the second button, he managed to see couples kissing in the places away from the hustle and bustle of the students.

"Psss" Someone was talking from behind, an urgent whisper. "Naoki-kun"

He turned disturbed by the sound, and half his heart throbbed with a clatter. Kotoko was talking to him. She was hiding in a canopy of the building, with her hair uprooted and St. Bernard dog licked her hands.

"What the hell?"

"Come, come close" She said in whispers that he almost didn't perceive, however, he got the message and got up to go to her call.

"What" She covered his mouth with her hand, putting on tiptoes to reach him. She signaled that he would shut up and lower his voice. "What does this mean?"

"I hid because those crazy people don't stop chasing me" She whispered alarmed. "Help me, Naoki-kun, please" with a quick bow, she look at him intensely with her eyes expressing her despair and that he was the only resource she had left. He couldn't help feeling taken into account, so he didn't hesitate to access.

"What do you need?"

Her face lit up so much that he felt again the heat in his chest vibrate with emotion.

"Go for the bike that is at the entrance, I see you at the back exit" She made exaggerated and stealthy signals—according to her— so that he picked her up by the back exit of the institute.

"Okay"

He obeyed what he was asked for and left on the bicycle going unnoticed among the few remaining students, hurried to see that Kin-chan was waiting for her at the exit with a rose, fortunately he looked at himself in the reflection of the pocket mirror and He didn't see it happen.

Being Irie Naoki would not do the things that were asked of him even from his own mother, however, he accepted without thinking twice the favor that Kotoko asked him only and only exclusively for being his special person, just that.

If she were not his special person, he would do absolutely nothing of what she asked even if she begged him on her knees to grant her the necessary help, he would flatly refused. She should be grateful for the privileges she had as the person who made him feel alive, as a common being among the population of Japan.

Before he was considered too good for others, but things changed and as much as time progressed slowly for him things moved with the same speed as the wind, such as grains of sand as they disintegrated from their grip to join their own wind; in the past he was proud and selfish, now he helped his special person to ride her bike and he was going to want to ride her like a gentleman walking his lady.

He needed to make it very clear she was part of his world, and anyone else who intervened in their connection would be seen with him.

**P.S.** First apparition of Chibi.


	36. Graduation party

"Where did you get that dog?" He asked after picking her up.

She laughed mischievously, sitting in the backseat with the dog running alongside them.

"I rescued it" She admitted with a stop feat. "That's why I was late for the ceremony, the poor dog was disoriented in the street and theyalmost ran over him, I threw myself and saved him from dying"

"You always put yourself in danger to save people" He muttered feeling that his body was bristling at the contact of her body against his, and he was surprised that she acted so normal and he was shivering.

"That's how you will be, Doctor Irie" She boasted with a shoulder thrust. "Saving lives everywhere"

"I told you I wasn't sure" He raised an eyebrow, pedaling skillfully. They were going to the graduation party in a restaurant that would share class A and F. "Also I didn't take the University exam"

"That was partly my fault" She lamented, tilting her head on his back, an act that made him tremble inside.

"It wasn't your fault" He snapped annoyed, of course he knew that, they didn't have to tell him what he was already aware of. "You know very well, Kotoko, I also didn't want to take the exam"

"Ah no?" She expressed curious. "Then where are you going to study?"

"Tonan" He answered determined. Obviously, they had to go to the same university together.

"Tonan?" She repeated incredulously. "Well, they have a medical program, you can study there"

"I told you I wasn't sure of the career" He remembered selflessly. "I have time to think about it, don't you think?"

"Yes" She touched his shoulder and stopped bothering him. "I think it would be good to go to Tonan, we would go together" She added. His heart beat jumping from side to side, dancing in syncopated rhythms from his chest, stumbling a little on the bike's pedaling.

Fortunately, she did not notice his attitude.

Arriving at the enclosure, she got off thanking his help and turned around without saying anything, the doy stayed at the entrance to wait for her while he had a stabbing sensation in his chest that did not allow him to think clearly.

He sighed like an idiotic in love.

* * *

The food of the party was passable, the tutors had dinner with them taking the place of the center to hold authority at least on the last day. Watanabe did not stop talking like a chatterbox, addict that the students came up to talk with him, despite everything, he denied any talk, rather than exchanging some phrases with Watanabe, just to leave him alone.

Although in his attempt to get rid of his absurd situation, some girls of class A kept him leaving him without escape, so he began to talk with some of his classmates with whom he had never expanded a word (of course, obligatorily), he soon was bored of the basic the girls were.

Bored to exhaustion, he decided it was time to leave the premises in the company of Kotoko.

The lights suddenly went out, causing shrieks of the girls and some murmurs of the students in doubt and bewilderment; the white light came out in the small stage of the restaurant appearing in the center nothing more and nothing less than Kinnosuke. Wearing a white flared suit, the raised and ruffled test and a microphone in hand.

"Kotoko, this is for you" He announced his dedication and the shrieks of the students of class F resounded on the premises. He searched for Kotoko in the hustle and bustle and immediately located her, with a tense face and a tense jaw, bur no more. The raised fists, ready to land on his face. The song rang and the singing of his voice was worse than his spoken voice, some shrieks escaped from his throat as he sang a ballad by Elvis Presley ("Can't help falling in love with you")

"Looks like he never gives up" Watanabe murmured suspiciously. "It impresses me"

"Not me" He snapped annoyed.

"Although I am jealous of his courage" He replied quietly. "I mean, he has guts to get Aihara-san's attention like that"

"I don't see the same thing" He replied tired of so many people and so many ridiculous people in a single day. He considered that it was enough, even for him, that he did not usually experience such situations that men of his age deliberately experienced, but also, he thanked him for having control of most of his impulses (not counting those related to Kotoko, that those were already discredited of his mind) and be able to withstand such a bitter scenario.

In the middle of the song he came down from the stairs, and took the girl's hand by planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Naoki twitched completely. She rubbed a blow with her right fist and said 'idiot' in from of everyone, before fleeing the place embarrassed by such ridicule.

"What a bad taste" Watanabe whispered bewildered. "Poor Aihara-san" The excessive murmurs about what happened looked bewildered seeing that Kinnosuke was mort hurt than a woman.

Unable to resist the temptation to go see her, he escaped like a bullet fired from the revolver.

* * *

While outside, the breeze of fresh air came from the alley next to the enclosure, where a voice could be heard from that point, so he approached, bumping into the dog—Chibi—that she rescued that morning.

Indeed, Kotoko was leaning against the alley wall, was she crying? A squeeze in his chest made him feel bad, as if in part of his own pride prevented him from running to help her.

Her tears fell bitterly on her flushed cheeks, breaking in a silent cry, hidden between the dorsal part of her hand that covered her face like a protector.

If he didn't hurry someone would take his place. He marched shortly approaching her, who did not notice his incomparable presence that watched her seriously and earnestly, his arms at his sides like missiles ready to be fired, his mind cold and angry with the cause of her tears. When he had time he would take care of giving him a good lesson after having taken care of Kotoko.

She was breathing shortly, something he couldn't tolerate happily, on the contrary, he was sad to see her suffer.

"Kotoko" He spoke suddenly, sounding cold. She lifted her head, surprised and dazed to see him.

"What… are you…?" She didn't finished the sentence, if not before releasing a sob. Naoki lost tolerance.

"I came to accompany you" He said, shaking his head like a reaffirmation.

"It was humiliating" She expressed in a broken voice, drops of bitterness falling from her eyes. "I won't forgive Kin-chan"

"He was too exaggerated" He huffed. "Even for his own standards"

Kotoko stopped crying, and he noticed it because the tears had stopped from her eyes to her cheeks. She cleaned herself with the lapel of her suit, breathing deeply, regaining her composure.

Naoki was reassured to see that she regained her color little by little.

"I agree with you" She replied coughing. She passed the dorsal area of her hands over her cheeks, adjusting her hair before matted.

Naoki, for the first time, looked at her fragile in front of him. Careless, it would be the term, a drive urged him to abuse the trust she left exposed. The urged to touch her consumed him alive.

"Will you go home?" He asked, moving his eyes to another direction.

"Not yet" She replied hoarsely. "I'll distract myself out there, you don't have to worry"

"I don't say it for that" He snapped, the heat of his hands evident and his chest wrapped in lust bribed him. Kotoko frowned, confused. "I mean, I offer to take you home"

She nodded, supposedly understanding his message.

"Ah then, do you want to accompany me?" She asked lowering her arms, to which he found a tempting opening and without wasting the opportunity to let is pass, he said:

"You are very careless, Kotoko" He tilted his head in the direction of her lips, pressing a new physical contact, lowering his body to the margin and to the necessary height, holding his hands on the girl's shoulders.

The tenderness of her lips, her soft texture, the warm taste were enough to leave him stunned by anyone who broke his calm.

His rational side woke yo lighting danger alarms, bombarding his brain with withdrawal messages. He opened his eyes and moved away from Kotoko's mouth, watching him intently, open-mouthed, totally freezing like a block of ice.

He, in the same way, felt the same: like a block of ice.

"You deserved it" He said recovering his posture, he stuck his tongue out in a playful sense.

**P.S.** First kiss of these two. In another way, or it could be said from another perspective.

I didn't want to put them to discuss at the graduation dinner, it seemed unnecessary for the plot and that's why I modified it.

Hope you liked it.


	37. Third musical encounter

_"__Cross the love, I'll cross my fingers"_

His body was in a dormant state, immersed in a new experience, which for the first time the genius Irie Naoki experienced: his first kiss.

He kissed for the first time a person who attracted him, body and soul. A person who had his world upside down.

An irrational impulse led him to do it, to be bold and spontaneous; exercise a non-constituent characteristic of his person.

He moved briefly away from the cause of his slip. He needed to find a good excuse to justify his behavior, before. A violent jolt shook him towards the wall, smashing his perfect face against the brick wall; his hands were being held by someone else, the pressure with which her strength was being used was to be admired, since he couldn't get away.

"What was that?" Kotoko faced him, angrily. "You kissed me! Why?" She demanded to know.

Naoki paled, sweating dry. What excuse did he have to justify his behavior? How to get out of the problem he got himself unharmed?

An idea landed against his mind.

"I wanted to distract you" He replied stubbornly. "My intention was to steal your first kiss, to make you forget what happened with Ikezawa" Whenever he pronounced that name it gave him an annoying sensation on the palate.

Suddenly she released him from the wall.

"What did you say?" She said perplexed.

"What you heard" He turned sideways to stare at her.

She frowned, placing a finger under her chin, changing her expression to an awkward one. This time it was Naoki's turn to be perplexed by the girl's action.

"Em…" She doubted whether to finish the sentence or not, but seeing the demanding look of him she soon finished. "I already had my first kiss"

_Don't tell me… no!_

"What did you say?" He exclaimed without hiding his astonishment.

"What you heard" She answered in her defense. "But I appreciate your intention to make me feel better, in fact, it worked" She raised her fingers making a smile.

_It can't be, how stupid I was_, he banged himself against the wall. He must have imagined that Kotoko had already kissed with Kamogari at least once, perhaps more times. That made his skin rage, warming of bitterness and fury for breaking his teeth to anyone who crossed his path.

"Well, time to go" Kotoko said, humming a tune happily. "Come on, Naoki-kun"

He was not in the mood to deal with his own problems, his mistake for kissing her would not let him sleep in the next few days.

"Aren't you coming?" She stopped to look at him questioningly. "Naoki-kun, are you made at me?" She looked at him with such innocence that he couldn't resist moving his motionless body. He denied. "So?"

"I'm coming" He admitted defeat inside, advancing where she would lead him. This time he would allow himself to be taken by her.

"You're amazing, Naoki-kun" She praised him, taking off her bicycle from the bicycle parking lot. "You made me recover, your method was so fast that it worked"

"Did it work to crash me against the wall?" He ironized mockingly. She grimaced by clenching her lips.

"Forgive me" She rubbed his arm in a friendly way.

"Forget it" He got rid of the contact, willing not to give her the reason behind his actions.

"If you say so" She let him in the backseat, telling Chibi to join them. The saint Bernard seemed very nice, a faithful and loving dog: very similar to Kotoko. "Naoki-kun, do we take a walk through the universe?" She suggested smiling broadly.

Naoki with no choice, agreed.

* * *

They passed through the deserted streets of Tokyo, ruminating as two beings without their own direction, but who ultimately lived the moment at their convenience. Some young graduates, experimenting with life in the early hours of the morning.

He had not had call from his parents, so he decided to turn off the cell phone. If his mother saw him at that time, she wouldn't hesitate to film them and repeat the recording on the living room television every day until he was fed up.

"Where are we going?" He interrogated her, settling in the seat.

"Anywhere" She replied as if she boasted his argument. "If we are together, the place doesn't matter" She added smiling, changing the lane in which they were going, going to a small bridge in the city where a flowing river crossed. "We will cross love like a bridge" She commented, taking out the Walkman with one hand and with the other carrying the bicycle handle.

"We are going to crash with your imprudence" He warned in a scolding way, nervous about her carefreeness. "Give me the walkman, I put the song you want"

"'Puente', please" She handed him her black and red Walkman. "The fourth song, rather"

Gustavo Cerati's "Puente" song began to run through the device, taking control of the atmosphere surrounding the two.

They crossed the illuminated bridge, seeing the cars that didn't notice the still world pass by and even for some, a blessing.

Naoki felt blessed, fortunate to have a special company by his side. Strolling through a passage at night, silencing the breeze and a gentle rejoicing of moist heat coming from the river.

Moved, he made an important decision at the bridge crossing. A decision that would involve sacrificing his father's ideals, to get something bigger. Something valuable …

"Kotoko" He spoke getting he girl's attention. "Thanks for coming"

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "Puente" From Gustavo Cerati)

**NOTE:** What do you think?


	38. Fourth musical encounter: In the disco!

_"__I used to think that the day would never come I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun"_

"Kotoko, where are you taking me?" The genius inquired taken from his comfort zone.

The girl had been pedaling more frequently than a few minutes earlier, crossing several open shops with the signs lit by attracting the attention of passers-by who passed quietly on a Friday night.

"You will see" She replied tricky, extending the road for a different course than the previous one, change atmosphere and people.

Every time they became more liberal than the previous ones and that caused him fear.

"If you plan to get into trouble" He scolded. "Don't include me"

"Who said we would get into trouble?" She answered presumptuously, taking care of the poor genius who was more than confused in the matter. "Not so long ago you mentioned a detail that I liked" She paused clearing her throat to get attention, "'Thanks for coming'" She quoted pretending to make a serious voice like his, but that ended up fatal because at the end of the sentence she laughed. "It's so good!" She said between laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" He muttered indignantly, coloring his cheeks in a distinctive pale pink.

"Of course not" She stammered stubbornly. "I'm praising you" She replied coughing to calm her loud laugh.

"I don't see the praise" He made a face of disgust.

"Naoki-kun, sometimes you can be very cute" She commented absent from his feelings; that girl had called him 'cute' without anticipating his reaction.

Naoki blushed his cheeks, and his hand sweated from his palms, keeping the premises of being so notorious, he hid his face on the girl's back smelling the sweet scent that deliberately radiated and even counted it as a crime that smell.

It was so addictive to smell, that he was hypnotized instantly when he put his nose on it.

"Tell me where are we going?" He demanded to know, forcing his voice out cold. "I'm getting tired of these rides without direction"

"Don't complain so much" She dissuaded calm in her voice almost like a melody escaping from her vocal chord, and at the same time it formed into unforgettable memories for Naoki's mind, that without squealing, he jealously guarded in his brain. "I'll take you to a good place to dance"

What did she say? Dance? But he doesn't dance.

"Dance?" He inquired restlessly.

She nodded singing.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to" She said almost indifferently. "The place we are going has good food and it also has family atmosphere, nothing to do with the other places that only drink and smoke to have a good time"

"Kotoko, it's ten o'clock at night" He said menacingly. "We won't go dancing"

* * *

He did not know how he agreed to that, all he knew was that never, in his life, the night turned out to be as cloying and as dim as that night when he appreciated it from the nightclub window.

That girl brought him to the disco despite having denied countless times, but he was already there, prostrated on the velvet sofa of a carmine red that suggested a tempting vision for the spirit of youth.

He drank lemonade in the meantime, watching Kotoko dance alone in the hustle and bustle of people who, like her, danced to the rhythm of eighties music; Friday's theme at the disco was the eighties.

It seemed that the owners of the place turned out to be friends of Shigeo, and therefore, the family atmosphere and the various themes at times of yesteryear were celebrated beforehand and the decoration suggested being from several decades of musical history. From the Beatles to Metallica, among other rock groups.

He implied that this was the ideal place for Kotoko, in addition to being well cared for by Shigeo's friends, she entered for free and played the music she loved to listen to daily.

The moon reflected with its looms a visually pleasing image in the eyes of Naoki, who glimpsed the textures that the light contrasted on the floor with a good omen, changing the shape of the floor to a luminous one.

Some girls approached him with second intentions, wanting to have some physical contact with him, which he rejected crudely and content in his words. He frowned when scenarios were so unpleasant to witness, especially when he was in the same time and space as Kotoko.

Suddenly, he saw that Kotoko began to approach him.

He got nervous, for some reason.

Her strands of hair intruded on her sweaty face, blocking her view.

"Naoki-kun, come dance with me" She jumped holding his hand, with both hands fixed on the contact with him.

"I refuse" He replied cold.

"Don't be a party pooper" She said pouting.

"No" He shook his head, twisting his brow.

"I know!" She exclaimed, holding him by the hand. "Dance this song with me and that's it"

"No, Kotoko" He protested against the idea.

The song "True Faith" from New Order sounded infused, vibrating across the floor, stunning the ears of the genius who was stiffer than a surfboard. He watched as his companion danced with skill and coordinations in her steps, shaking her head and moving her arms to the rhythm of the music.

She looked pretty.

So much that he could not resist the girl's charms and dragged his own imposing pride to move a little on the dance floor.

The rhythm turned out to be a vicious cycle, for his ears that stunned in a bubble, floating in grottos. Despite having refused at first, he could never face her because she knew how to get under his skin to have him eating from the palm of her hand.

If her ways of treating people were different, he wouldn't be attracted to her as he does every day, every moment they saw each other, every new scent and every second they spent together. He did not doubt it, he did not question his situation either because he was already accustomed to her and had resigned himself not to manipulate the situations that arose when the two were together.

The lights changed color and the contours of the bodies of others shook as they danced in movement of the song; he, on the other hand, danced badly and with a meaningless rhythm. He felt pathetic.

"Let go, Naoki-kun," she spoke, shaking her head, shaking her hair from side to side, the strands of hair moving with elegance and rhythm as if she were alive. "You don't need to know how to dance to keep up with the music"

Those little details were those that he liked best for his poor heart that was beating effusive and asynchronized, inside his chest. The small details he admired so much about her: her kindness, the way she explained things, her way of treating people regardless of her distinction, her acceptance, the lack of malice, and above all, her simplicity.

"I don't know how to dance" He complained, clenching his fists, tense. What else could he do? He moved mechanically, similar to a robot: devoid of movement, grace and coordination.

Kotoko guided him along the dance floor, trying to involve him even a little with the rest of the people who continued to dance absent from the world, smiling ridiculously and moving around the place, crushing their feet against the ground.

Suddenly, a bulky girl took him by the wrist and with the other hand she took him with the fabric of his suit from the wrist area. By inertia he landed int the arms of the blond woman with curls, wide, medium height, and a low-cut mint V-neck dress with blue sparkles on her skirt.

The girl held him firm in the suit and started dancing with him on the opposite side of the floor.

He looked for Kotoko in the crowd, apprehensive for having to be forced to dance with a stranger.

"You're very handsome" She praised flirtatiously, gripping him firmly from the lapels of the suit at chest height.

"Yes, thanks" He said awkwardly, grimacing in disgust and mortified at not finding Kotoko. "But I don't know you" He tried to get away, but it was useless, because the woman's strength was brutal.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know me" She answered stubbornly.

"Yes it matters" He looked at her contemptuously, raising his chin.

"If you keep talking" She continued without paying attention to his past action. "I'll silence you with a kiss"

_No thanks, ma'am._ His eyes moved anxiously for the rest of the place, perplexed by the strange and uncomfortable situation he was in, and without knowing how to get away from, he had to stay with the woman.

Kissing with a woman he didn't even know? It would be a move too low, even for him.

"Excuse me," Kotoko made his way through them, a sigh of relief escaped Naoki. "You're dancing with my partner" She scolded her with a serious gesture, raising her left eyebrow in threat.

"Ah, Kotoko" She laughed nervously. "You came with him?"

"Yes" She responded by stepping forward, separating Naoki completely from the woman.

"I thought he was alone" She giggled nervously, one that didn't seem convincing. Kotoko raised her eyebrow in suspicion, crossing her arms, pushing with her shoulder the leftover hand that clung to Naoki with intentions of not letting go.

"You don't fool me" She snapped aggressively. "You always take away from others their partners, but not me" She warned menacingly, something that gave Naoki security. "You take him away from me, and you'll see it with me!" She pointed at her, rubbing a fist in the form of a threat on the face of the woman who instantly screamed in fear with her hands raised in the air. She ran away from the place.

Kotoko shook both hands, shaking her head.

"I'm not your partner" He clarified, feeling pain (to his misfortune) the dry and rough palate. For some reason he was disappointed for not being her real partner, but his friend. That as a friend, he had nothing because his intentions weren't clear, but she didn't realize it and wouldn't realize it soon.

"I know" She nodded slowly. "But, that lady is always sniffing around to see who neglects her partner to put the bullet" She explained in disgust. "I apologize for that" She leaned sideways.

"You don't need to apologize" He shook his hand high at chest height. "I just want you to take me out of this place, please" He pleaded with his eyes, because his expression always reminded immovable despite the circumstances.

"Well" She agreed, as he had said. "Time to leave"

That night they had Takoyaki for dinner before leaving directly to the house, where his mother received them with pleasure and dancing. They told her nothing at all about what happened after the graduation dinner, that they stayed together and about the kiss and the discotheque.

Sometimes it was good to hide the good times between them to avoid future problems.

**P.S.** (Mention of the song "True Faith" from New Order)

**NOTE: **This chapter is an extra (it's like a mini revenge against Naoki for having kissed Kotoko without at least asking permission) And also, Naoki is close to realizing his feelings, that's why he doesn't tell her anything about his feelings.


	39. The second button

The next morning, after graduation and all the events that were given by inertia. He guarded his high school uniform suspiciously, hiding it in the darkest part of his closet so he wouldn't have to see it and remember how his life had been prior to Kotoko. If he looked at himself in the past, he would be disgusted by his previous way of being with others.

When he slipped his fingertip through the sack, he ran into the second button, the one they talked about so much in his living room during the final week, adding that his mother had pressed him to give it to Kotoko as a sign of his affection for her .

Without thinking too much, he pulled it out of his suit and immediately put it in his pants pocket.

"Onii-chan!" His mother suddenly shouted at him. "I need your help!" She asked for help form the first floor.

"I'm coming" He exclaimed back.

Once down stairs, his mother wore her typical gardener's outfit: yellow plastic boots, yellow gloves with black lines on the edge, yellow sun hat, and a yellow apron. An explosion of yellow in a single woman.

"What do you need?" He asked stunned to see the burst of color in a blink. It was too much for him to bear.

"I need you to get me some sunflower seeds" She asked in a good way, rocking her head under those brown curls hidden in her hat. "I ran out of them while planting in the garden, do you think you can do it?"

Without further ado, he agreed to comply with that request.

"Onii-chan" She held him shortly before leaving.

"Yes?" He tilted his head, ready for any eventuality put by that woman so cunning.

"Why don't you take Kotoko-chan with you?" She shook his head to the sided with a hint of mischief. "She has no plans for today, and also" She leaned in to tell him a secret. "You two arrived very late last night, maybe the fresh air will be good for you, you know, talk and other things" She winked.

The rage he felt choked to the edge of the throat, forming like knot ready to be destroyed by a desperate scream, but nothing came out of him, but his expressionless face was automatic annexed.

"No, thanks" He rejected the suggestion, when.

"What are you doing?" Kotoko appeared at the edge of the stairs, sticking her had through the rail. "Oh, are you two going out?" She went down the steps roughly. She wore overalls with a yellow shirt, the same color as his mother. Another pain invaded the genius, not to see the girl, quite the opposite, he was happy to see her. The pain came from seeing again the yellow color so present in his day stunned him.

"Onii-chan will leave" His mother said innocently. "He'll buy seeds for me" She put a hand on her shoulder, saying. "Why don't you go with him, Kotoko-chan? You've been resting all morning"

"Sounds good" She nodded. Her shoulder-length hair radiated sunshine and the way she moved made him undergo a hypnotic trance similar to the analgesic effect on the body. "Wait for me, Naoki-kun, I'm going for my backpack and the bike"

He nodded sparingly, putting on his shoes at the entrance of the house. When he opened the door, a window of fresco landed on his face as an aggressive gust of rain falling into pitchers.

He half-headed into the house.

"Kotoko" He called her from outside. "Bring a jacket, it's cold"

"Yes!" She answered from above.

"Oh, Onii-chan, don't be so modest" His mother said in malice, shaking her head in suspicion and a lot of mischief regarding him. "Why don't you"

"Mother" He interrupted closing his eyes, annoyed. "Don't tell me what to do"

"Oh" She pretended not to have heard. "I think I heard your heart say the opposite"

"Ready" Kotoko appeared with two jackets: one for him and one for her. "Come on, Naoki-kun"

He looked at her sideways, hoping that his mother would not notice what he kept with so much effort and jealousy. For no reason, would he send everything for what he had witnessed to Kotoko's side; valuable teachings and moments of life blessed by the thirst for destiny that led him to live such experiences and develop desires he never thought he had.

Kotoko went for her bicycle, in which he was waiting for her on the steps of the entrance of his house. He reached into his pants pocket, feeling the button respond to the squeeze he gave with his hand. That button meant his affection for her, and he wouldn't hesitate to give it to her.

* * *

"Oba-sama spends a lot of time in her garden" Kotoko commented when they were going back home. He pedaled the bicycle with her sitting behind him, reloading her head on his hunched back. Both wore the jacket of the same design the their mother bought them to look like a decent couple. What differentiated the jackets was the color: Naoki blue and Kotoko pink. And although she hated pink, she admitted that she liked the design of the jacket, which constituted the Adidas logo at chest height on the left side, zipper, a hood and phosphorescent lines that shone in the night light.

"She has always been like that" Naoki reiterated, as he would say he gave Kotoko a reminder not to screw up when it came to his mother and her various activities of the daily life.

"I guess she entertains herself" She said thoughtfully.

"Take it as you want" He wanted to talk about any other triviality that didn't include his mother, who surely must be imagining compromising scenarios between the two at that time.

He grunted, lowering his head.

"That's what I do" She replied, sticking her tongue out loud. "'Mr. I know everything'" She imitated a male voice.

"Did you imitate me?" He asked raising his eyebrow, attentive.

"You said something?" She pretended not to hear it, covering her ears with her hands looking clueless for all sides. He found the game funny, and decided to join.

"Me? Won't it be you?" He said mockingly. "It won't be that your imagining things"

"I think you've run out of voice" She said mockingly. "Because I can't hear you"

"I said that if you're not imagining things?" He repeated raising his voice also.

"Ah" She pretended to have understood, lowering her hands from her ears and changed her gesture to a stunned one. "I think it is affecting me to know that I will be going to the University" She shook her head in panic, as if she were delirious.

Naoki couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

"You have mystical delusions with adulthood" He made his head back from laughter, hitting Kotoko a header.

"Hey!" She complained, rubbing in the place where he had hit. Without further ado, she joined the chorus of laughter they shared on the way back.

* * *

That night, before Kotoko began to watch a marathon of movies in one-sitting, he held her when she came down the stairs with a serving of popcorn and her mouth full as if two bubbles had stuck to her cheeks.

He smiled sideways, deep into what he would say.

"There's something you missed" He said with a frown and a cold voice. She looked at him confused, opening her eyes. He extended his close hand with the button inside, handing it to her with content in his eyes obscured by the lighting in the hallway of his house, stunned inside the sensation he felt inside knowing the reason he was doing that. "It's a button" He stressed, placing it in the palm of Kotoko's hand, who saw it doubtful, and he knew it because she inspected the button with intensity.

"I didn't realize that I dropped a button" She raised her eyebrows, having swallowed the popcorn that was previously in her mouth. "Thanks Naoki-kun" She smiled putting the button in her pajama pocket. "I'll be careful with my belongings"

"I doubt that will happen in this life" He responded with a selfless nod. "And in the next"

He went into his room feeling triumphant, without removing the smile from his face that expressed the reason why he performed that action so coldly calculated, and incidentally, well acted.

He indirectly demonstrated his disguised feelings in an insignificant button on his uniform jacket.

But, for something he started and if that meant giving her a ridiculous button, he would. What mattered were his intentions towards her and only her.

**P.S.** This is an extra chapter when Naoki gives Kotoko his second button.

What do you think?


	40. Epilogue

_"__Funny how time flies" _

The days of his secret ride with Kotoko had passed like a dream, so much so that he could swear that it was going from his memory, but he would not let it escape from his hands. Of course not. That should not happen as long as he had photographic memory.

He having given her his second button seemed to be a fantasy produced by his own heart that slowly melted since everything began.

Living together turned out to be a wonderful event, something that in a year he would have seen impossible. Now he glimpsed things in a different way, that is, that he already saw living with her as normal and the simple act of separating was inconceivable. He was already used to her noises, her hobbies, her laughs, everything.

Moments of living with Kotoko became habits of life, of a very good life. They became united, in the field of music, sharing moments of fleeting happiness when they listened to magical songs for themselves.

His daily routine became listening to rock albums from the walkman, in order to get to know Kotoko better and feel close to her when he didn't keep her in mind.

Without being able to forget that kiss, he continued with his life pretending that everything was in order, although there were moments where he wanted to repeat the experience.

And yes, of course he liked her even if he didn't admit it; the trivial things of the past became bonds of love with Kotoko. Pure and innocent love, which grew slowly and from a blink of an eye became an infinity of unconscious friction between them …

**P.S. **(Mention of the song "Head over heels" from Tears for Fears)

**NOTE: **This is where the first part finishes and we begin with the second part of the story. It would be named "The songs that define our love (2)" and without further ado, I hoped you had enjoyed this first part and hoping that you would liked the next one. It would be charged of new characters, more conflict, and new situations.

Thank you so much for your reviews!


End file.
